


Festival of Giants

by MadhouseFunhouse



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Festivals, Incest, Lemon, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Yaoi, Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 76,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseFunhouse/pseuds/MadhouseFunhouse
Summary: It is a new day on Kyojin island, one that brought Gon and Killua to compete in the Festival of Giants. They came to win the prizes, while two of their least favorite people came to take their own. Enjoy the read!Cover art by me:https://www.deviantart.com/madhousefunhouse/art/Festival-of-Giants-801895074





	1. Kyojin Island

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that this is a very inappropriate story that has kinda oozed out of my brain. I do not own these characters, but the story is my own. I am not concerned with too much, but based on response is whether I upload more of this or not. Regardless, enjoy the content!

The Festival of Giants, an event where all come to compete and win fabulous prizes and show their prowess in various tests of their abilities. Airships from all over the globe flew to Kyojin island, all of which were filled with contestants and spectators alike. One, however, had a particularly excited young man and his apathetic best friend as passengers.

Gon shifted in his seat, his body basically pressed against the window, an endless stream of questions left him as his eyes darted around searching for the island, “Is it pretty there? Will there be lots of food? Where are we staying?”

Killua sighed as the questions practically hit against his head, the white haired teen almost regretted telling Gon about this festival. _Though_ , he smiled, _it was nice to see the old Gon again. He had been kinda depressed since he lost his nen,_ Killua agreed with himself, so maybe it was okay to let Gon get carried away, at least this time.

Gon shifted uncomfortably, then he sat straight, his eyes widened and his face pressed further into the window, “Killua! We’re here! Look!”

Killua hurried to his feet and squished his face next to Gon’s to get a better view. Kyojin island, the island of giants. It had one main island plus various small ones. Killua knew that the small islands was where the events would happen, as each little island was specialized, some even having their own climates. Gon practically hopped in place, unable to contain himself. He began to ask millions of questions again, Killua only answered the ones he deemed important, “We will be staying on the main island, the events are on the small ones. Yes there will be a buffet. Yes, getting you that new outfit was necessary.”

Gon huffed at the last answer, “I don’t see why.”

This was an argument they had been having for awhile, ever since Killua made him get a new outfit back when they were shopping for this trip. Gon had not agreed that he was too tall for his old outfit, and simply did not like the fit of his new tank top since it hung a bit longer and looser on his thin frame. The shorts where mostly okay, same color and cut, but he was not used to the loose feeling of them, and he felt that sometimes they rode up when he sat down, which he disliked. Lastly the jacket Killua picked out was nothing like his old one, sure it was green and black, but it was more cotton in texture and it would easier to rip and ruin. He pointed everything out to Killua hundreds of times before they were headed towards the island, so he wanted to give the complaint one more go before they’ve landed.

Killua stood strong and simply did not argue with Gon, as he knew it would be an endless loop of back and forth. He loved the look of Gon in his new outfit, Gon just had to get used to it. His face reddened a bit as he glanced over the other boy, looking again at his new clothes and how they hugged his body. Then he quickly looked away, his brain telling him not to linger too long as it always made him feel weird, vulnerable in a way.

The intercom came on in that moment, a woman’s voice asked everyone to sit down and prepare for landing. Gon almost had to be dragged into a seat, Killua made him sit, then sat beside him to make sure the other boy would not stand back up. The airship touched down, and once everything stopped moving Gon shot up and began to grab both boy’s bags. Killua let him, as he was used to other people carrying his luggage for him anyway.

Both boys exited the ship, and Gon immediately noticed a variety of smells in the air. All seasons and a lot of different weather scents entered his nose, which confused, yet, delighted the boy. He hurried forward rather aimlessly, as he wanted to see as much as possible despite the fact the sun was soon to go down.

Killua saw the boy began to wander off, so quickly he grabbed the back of his jacket and began to drag the boy towards the hotel, “Come on Gon, everything is closed so we’ll explore tomorrow.”

Gon began to protest as he fought the other boy’s grip, “But, Killua, I want to look around!”

Killua ignored his protests and dragged the boy all the way to their hotel, which was one set aside for contestants only. Everyone who would enter get a free room as the revenue from the spectators was enough for the island to not lose any money on the event. Killua made his way up to the counter, then instructed Gon to wait for him as he signed them up for a room. Gon groaned but stood where he was told as he watched Killua get them a room. Once they were signed in, the two boys began to head up to where they were staying, which was towards the back of the hotel. Gon’s eyes sparkled as he realized that the hotel was also a hot spring, and he could not help but talk about it, “Oh, wow, do you think we’ll be allowed to use the hot spring Killua?”

The other boy nodded, his voice matter-of-fact as he explained that they would be allowed to use it anytime as further compensation for joining in on the festivities. Gon nodded, he looked simply amazed by the prospect. They both passed by the springs, and back to where their room was. Killua had made sure to put them both into the same room, as it made more room for other contestants, and it made more sense anyway. Killua got out their keycard and began to open the door, but then was stopped by a familiar voice, “Oh, I did not think I would see either of you two here.”

Gon stiffened and quickly the boy turned, the bags in his arms dropped to the floor, a gasp leaving his lips, “What? Hisoka? What are you doing here?”

The older man towered over the teen, his golden gaze burning into him, “I could ask you the same, little fruit.” Hisoka was teasing the boy with his tone, “I guess you’re here to compete? Am I right?”

Killua stepped between them, his eyes filled with anger, “We don’t have to tell you anything. Now leave us alone.”

“How rude.” Hisoka groaned, his hands fell to his own hips as he stood dramatically, “It is so rude of you to interrupt. Didn’t your brother ever teach you manners, Killu?”

Killua’s face turned red, his hands shook as he considered stabbing the older man, “Don’t call me that, and my brother had no say in how I act!”

“Oh? Is that so?” Hisoka moaned, “I’ll let him know all about that.”

Killua’s anger faltered a bit, thrown off by the magician’s words, “What do you mean, you’ll let him know?”

Just then the air grew heavy around both boys, the sensation of eyes on them. Killua turned around, his own eyes widened and he froze in place. His older brother, Illumi stood there, his expression blank as always as he towered over the boys. His head was tilted, raven hair cascading down his slender frame, “What do I need to know?” He spoke in that ominous, yet bored voice.

Hisoka circled the boys to stand next to the equally tall man. He let out a fake whine, his face filled with a smile, “Oh, Illumi, your little brother is bullying me.”

Illumi ignored the man, his eyes eating away at the teen before him. He then glanced at Gon who was now fetching their bags from the floor, then he looked back to his younger brother. He seemed thoughtful, but it was always hard to tell what Illumi was doing, especially with his forever bored, blank expression. Killua made sure he was standing in front of Gon, protecting the boy from the two threats. He knew without nen, Gon would not stand a chance at surviving either of them if they got violent, so he promised himself that he would protect his friend. Shakily he moved even more between them, and he spoke trying to sound confident, “Well I didn’t expect our vacation to be ruined so fast.”

Gon looked at Killua, he could feel the fear radiating off of his friend. He hated having to let Killua fight his battles, but he knew he would be little help. That thought made the ever persistent sadness begin to claw at him, his eyes began to dull a bit, but he swallowed hard and tried to break the silence that had built between the groups, “I mean, as long as everyone is just here to compete, then who cares who we are competing against? Besides it could be fun!”

Hisoka seemed almost in love in Gon’s words, his smile only growing as he straightened himself. The man put a single hand on his hip, his eyes traced Gon’s new outfit as he moaned, “Oh, Gon. How smart you are. Such a smart good boy.”

Gon felt his face grow hot with a blush, and Killua quickly turned and began to push Gon to the door to their room once more. He quickly unlocked it, which amused the magician as both boys slipped inside. Illumi turned away and walked without another word, however, Hisoka had something else in mind as he reached into his pocket to retrieve a piece of paper. He smirked, his tongue danced upon his lips as he wrote something down and slid the paper beneath the door. _Oh, how fun this would be,_ he thought, _my Gon is back and ready to show me everything that he has left, how cute_.

Then he chased after the stoic man, this was just as Gon put the boy’s luggage on their kitchen table. His eyes glanced around, previous encounter almost forgotten because of his endless curiosity. He marveled at how nice the hotel room was, with a small kitchen and adjoining dining room. Their beds where side by side, queen sized maybe, with a couch used to section off a tiny living room space. Killua laid down on the bed he wanted the most, the one by a large window, and he buried his face into the comforter. He tried to push his brother’s eyes out of his mind as he laid there. Gon, however, did not care about the men who had pestered them. He did want to challenge them, but he also knew that he really had no way of beating them in a fight, so he pushed that from his brain subconsciously.

Gon began to unpack now, almost as a way to distract himself as he put their clothes away into drawers. That lingering sadness remained in the back of his mind, which made him almost sluggish, but he tried to make it not so obvious as he did not want Killua to worry. His depression never really stopped being there, reminding him that he was not living up to his own expectations. Ever since his nen had gone away, so did his sense of self. Once that was lost he spent a while traveling alone, and once he turned fourteen he came back home and lived with his aunt to help around the house. It helped him feel more like himself, but he never felt like he did before the accident. He sighed, he was almost sixteen now and still that sadness was there, and Gon was not back. Not the Gon he once was anyway.

Killua’s eyes where on him now. Gon stiffened and he forced a smile at his friend. The white haired boy sighed, and he stood to help him, “Maybe you need to rest, you’re getting that look again.”

Gon shook his head, his eyes downcast. He hated how Killua could see right through him, he hated to worry him. It made him feel weaker than he already was, which only made the sadness begin to strangle him.

Killua knew that it was getting bad again, but he knew mentioning it would only worsen Gon’s mood. He knew running into the men had done this to his friend, made him feel hopeless. He wondered how he would make it up to Gon, how he could make it right. But then Gon suddenly stopped folding, and he looked at Killua, his voice smaller than usual, “I’m going to go on a walk.”

 Killua did not want him to be alone, but he knew the boy needs his alone time, especially now. The boy shrugged and continued to put things away, his voice as steady as he could manage, “Okay, just don’t get lost and don’t come back too late or I’ll go after you.”

Gon put down what he was doing and began for the door, he grabbed the key on the way out, then stopped briefly at the door. He bent down and picked up the letter that laid upon the floor, then straightened himself as he turned it in his hand. It was folded in threes, with a heart drawn on the front. On the back Gon’s name was written in neat cursive. He looked back quickly, but did not tell Killua, instead he said a quick bye, then exited.

Once in the hallway, the boy opened the letter and began to read its contents. Inside he knew it was a letter from Hisoka, the handwriting neat and somewhat dramatic in places, as some of the lettering curled where it normally wouldn’t. He looked it over, his heart swelling from what it mentioned. It stated that Hisoka knew about his condition, his lack of nen, and that for a favor he would help him regain the ability to use his lost power.

Gon’s hands began to shake, _was it really possible_ , he wondered, _could it be true? Could Hisoka know how to do such things?_ Sure Hisoka was a master nen user, but Gon knew other masters, all of whom told him he would never use nen again. He did not fully trust the clown, but he also felt desperate to feel the power of nen flow through his body once again. The boy shifted thoughtfully, then he  turned down the hall towards Hisoka’s room, or at least the number he put on the paper. He would see the man, and he would demand he told him everything he knew.

Although he was also prepared to pay whatever price was set by the man. He needed nen, he needed to get better once again. He needed to get rid of this sadness that ate at him everyday. Hisoka was the key to his freedom from this feeling. He knocked on the door, his brain buzzing. A voice, his voice, moaned seductively, calling for Gon to enter.

So, he did.


	2. That Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon has decided to investigate the potential of getting his powers back, all while Illumi keeps his brother busy. He has to prove his loyalty to Hisoka for the magician to help him, and he is willing to prove that he will pay any price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to shibazilla for the very kind comment, and just for you and the various users who left Kudos I have uploaded another chapter! Please continue to enjoy, and never be afraid to tell me how you feel!

Killua had showered and set up the table for dinner before he began to grow worried over Gon. He had been out for a long time, longer than he anticipated anyway. The idea of the boy staying out any longer made Killua feel guilt over letting him go. He sat at the table, eyes pinned to the clock that stood on the nightstand between the two beds. Half an hour passed before there was a knock on the door. It was almost midnight by this point, and Killua assumed that Gon had left his key and had resisted coming to the room and begging for a way back inside. 

The teen stood and stretched, his muscles tired just from sitting at the table so long. His voice was agitated, accusatory, “Gon, if you had just forgotten your key you could have told me!”

There was no response from the other side of the door, which only annoyed the boy. He crossed the room hurriedly and almost threw open the door, ready to nag at Gon for being out so late. But then every one of the boy’s muscles froze. His eyes widened with disbelief. Before him was not his best friend, but his brother instead. The man looked down coldly at the teen, his eyes endless voids of nothingness.  He passed him as he entered the space without a word, his hair flowed behind him like a black waterfall. Nothing was said, and the man now stood at the window, as though he had things to say, but he was thinking them over. 

Killua managed to find enough strength to close the door and turn towards the older Zoldyck, his palms now a sweaty mess. He tightened his grasped hands, his face paler than usual as he found the courage to speak, “What do you want?” He tried to sound tough, but it only made him flounder even more. 

His older brother did not look at him, his voice monotone as per usual, “Hisoka has asked me to distract you.”

“Distract me?” Killua sputtered, “Why?”

But just as the words left his lips he realized why,  _ Gon _ . That was why he had been gone for so long, Hisoka had him in his grasp. Killua immediately jumped into action once he had realized what what happening. He spun back around and began to rush towards the door, almost forgetting about his brother. But he would not be forgotten so easily, no, Illumi ran and grabbed Killua around the throat effortlessly. 

The teen fought against his brother’s grip, his fingers knives as he dug at his brother’s sleeves. He yelled loud, his whole body fighting to save Gon from the clown, “Let me go! I’m going to get Gon you bastard!”

Illumi pulled the boy further into the room, then he pulled them both onto the bed, sitting and forcing the boy to remain in his grasp. It was a death grip, one Killua could never hope of escaping unscaved. Everytime he moved, Illumi’s grip around his neck only grew tighter until it became hard to breath and the boy coughed and sputtered. Illumi never flinched as his brother dug into his arm, blood dripped from the torn flesh. He was not going to drop him until Hisoka said so. He owed him that much.

Killua’s struggle became weakened, and soon he sat on his brother without the ability to kick or stab at him anymore. His breath was hard, and Illumi’s hair stuck to his exposed skin thanks to the sweat that had collected. Illumi was still calm, his voice soft in Killua’s ear, “Are you done now?”

“Damn you.” Killua panted, his windpipe still slightly crushed beneath his brother’s arm.

“Hisoka will not hurt him.” He muttered, his tone never changing, “He told me that he just wanted to talk to him.”

Killua was not convinced, “Then why couldn’t I go with him? Why the secrecy if he just wanted to talk?”  
Illumi seemed to consider his words a moment, which made Killua worry that he was done giving him answers. But then the man spoke, he seemed rather certain in his response, “He wants to show him something, and you would only hold them back.”

Killua’s mind could not rest when he had uttered those words. He worried so deeply for his friend, and now he was trapped and could not protect him like he had promised. Gon had almost died once, and he did not want to see his friend in so much agony ever again. This trip was to distract Gon from the past, but it followed them. Hisoka followed them like a lion following its prey. 

Killua could think of nothing, his body weak against his brother’s. He found a strange sense of comfort in the warmth of his brother, which only made Killua more confused and desperate, “Illumi, I-” He searched for his words carefully, but then anger filled him once more, “He better not do anything, or I’ll kill you both.”

Illumi did not bother to respond to the threat, though he did lean forward, his chin now resting on his brother’s head. Killua knew he would not be released now, his brother seemed too comfortable, like he planned on staying for a long time. So, Killua settled in, and just hoped that Gon was okay, and that the boy would return alive.

 

Hours before midnight Hisoka was lounging across his bed, in nothing more than a pair of running shorts. When Gon entered he averted his eyes away from the man’s form once he had realized that he was barely dressed. Hisoka was filled with excitement, not expecting the boy to take the bait so soon. He licked his lips, figuring the determination of the boy was plenty to keep him aroused for the duration of their stay. He spoke, his voice deceivingly sweet, “Oh,  _ Gon _ . So you came.” He moaned Gon’s name, his hand coming up and rubbing his own chest, “How exciting it is that you came.”

Gon held out the letter that had been left to him, his voice was rough and straight to the point, “What do you mean by,  _ I can help you regain your nen _ ? Are you serious, or is this a joke?”

Hisoka laughed at the way Gon spoke to him. The boy was never shy, always to the point when it suited him.  _ How delicious, _ Hisoka could barely contain himself, his words filled with lust, “ _ Gon _ , my sweet  _ Gon _ . How much I would love to share my knowledge with you. But we have not settled upon a price. Hurry now, time is ticking. Don’t you want to be strong for the festival? Or, world you rather the other contestants to step all over you?”

Gon felt shivers go down his spine, as though the man’s voice had been putting a cold hand onto his back. He scrambled for an answer, one that would appease the man while Gon would hold onto his pride, “What kind of price?”

“Why don’t you tell me?” Hisoka practically sang.

Gon shifted from one foot to the other, his brain tried to figure out what Hisoka could ever want. Gon was not rich, so he had little money to offer the man, though he doubted that was what he wanted. He looked at the man with large curious eyes, and knew that he probably wanted something only Gon could give him. So he made up his mind, “I promise to fight you again, once I have my powers back.”

Hisoka licked his lips, his form shifted and sat up, his voice low, “ _ Gon _ , how innocent you are. Do you think a fight would really feed my needs?”

The man stood, his strides filled with confidence as he walked over. Gon could not remember the last time he saw him without his makeup, and with his hair down. Something about it, seeing his face without the mask of a clown, it brought the blood to Gon’s cheeks. This only fueled Hisoka, his finger traced the boy’s jawline to make him look him in the eye, “I want more. If you cannot give me what I want, you should leave.”

Gon felt his hopes slipping away, his mouth moved without input from his brain, his words desperate, yet, determined, “I will do anything! Name your price!”

Hisoka’s eyes momentarily widened in surprise before becoming half lidded again. He bent down, becoming eye level with the boy. He had been tempted to connect their lips, but not yet. He made sure to sound more serious than usual, he wanted Gon to know he had to do as he said to regain his power, “You will go on a date with me tomorrow.”

“A date?” Gon asked, confused.

“Yes, a date.” Hisoka confirmed, “We will go to the park on the island, and you will do everything I ask, and you will not complain or let your little boyfriend know where you are.”

Gon’s face turned pure red, both by the mention of a date, and by the idea of being with Killua. He cleared his throat, his knees shaking, “Fine, but I am not dating Killua.”

“Oh no?” Hisoka laughed, “Whatever you say, apple.”

Gon ignored his nickname, he stepped back to break away from Hisoka. The man did not like how quick Gon was to back away, so he groaned, “Oh,  _ Gon _ why the hurry?”

“I have to go back. Killua-” Hisoka interrupted him. 

“Killua will be fine. Come here, I think you should listen to me starting now. Wouldn’t that be fun?” He cooed.

Gon got defensive, “Hey, that wasn’t part of the deal!”

“You never accepted the deal.” Hisoka pointed out playfully, “Besides you’re in no place to set rules.  _ Naughty boy _ .”

Gon swallowed hard and nodded slowly, “Fine, but I do need to get to bed eventually. Especially if you don’t want Killua to find out.”

“Oh, he knows you’re here.” Hisoka laughed, “His brother likely has let him know by now. How bad he is at holding information from his favorite brother.”

Gon felt confused as to why he would send Illumi to Killua, he was worried now. He just hoped the man was being nice to Killua, as he could never drop his grudge against him after the things that had happened at the hunter’s exam. However, his worries where halted once he realized a well manicured hand was held out to him. He took it despite himself, and followed Hisoka into the kitchen. The man then turned and picked the boy up by his hips, earning a surprised squeak from the smaller hunter before he sat him on the counter.  _ Hisoka is testing me _ , Gon had thought through his confusion, his thighs were cold against the counter. He shifted uncomfortably upon the marble, his eyes trained on the older man. Hisoka turned, he held up two glasses which Gon took one. There was ice in it, as well as a mysterious amber colored liquid. 

Gon looked at it for awhile, considering the liquid, before he asked, “What is this?”

Hisoka hushed him, a single finger against his own lips, “Just try it little one. To prove you’ll do as I ask, you will drink it all, and anymore I give you.”

Gon felt uneasy by his words, and he almost expected to be poisoned.  _ But where would be the fun in that _ , Gon wondered to himself, as he knew that Hisoka would not outright kill him. He sighed, and held the glass to his face. His nose scrunched up to the sour smell of the liquid, then slowly he allowed the liquid down his throat. A grimace filled his face as he drank it all. He held the glass away, his eyes trained on it as though it had offended him. 

Hisoka was filled with delight as he watched the boy try alcohol for the first time. Then he poured him another cup, demanding with his eyes that he continue to drink as he sipped on his own. Gon reluctantly drank the second cup, then a third, then before he knew it the bottle was gone, Hisoka still having been on his first cup.

By this point Gon was a giggling mess, any inhibitions leaving him long before that last drink. Hisoka lifted him, the boy giving not a single fuss as he was carried around the room and placed upon the bed that Hisoka originated from. Hisoka decided to play a bit, but not entirely take advantage of the boy’s state as he slipped up the boy’s shirt. He ran his fingernails down the boy’s abdomen, which made the smaller boy shiver and grab onto his hand. He knew this was not defiance, as Gon was too wasted to fight back, so he continued to admire the boy’s tanned skin. 

The man wondered if he was tanned all over, so next he began to pull Gon’s new shorts down from his hips. Gon did sort of protest now, his face confused and his voice bubbly, “What are you doing red man?”

Hisoka laughed and lightly pet the boy on the head, “Nothing my apple, just looking at your  _ marvelous _ muscles.”

Drunken Gon smiled stupidly and leaned back onto the bed, his curiosity thoroughly met. This left Hisoka open to feed his own curiosity, which allowed him to pull the shorts all the way down. He was rewarded once he realized that Gon did indeed have a tan line, one that sat just below the rim of his boxers. The man rubbed a soft finger against the gradient of tones, marveling at Gon’s soft skin. Gon paid no mind to the man, his brain off in its own world. 

Hisoka decided not to go any further, as he would save the fun part for the coming day. Instead, he slipped himself into the bed next to the boy, and watched him roll around having a good time. Hisoka was almost glad to see him not plagued by sadness. He knew right as he had seen him earlier that he had a monster growing in him, one that had threatened him, his friendships, and anything else that depended upon him. Hisoka ran his fingers soothingly through the boy’s hair, which made the boy relax and lean into the touch, something he would never do sober. Hisoka hated seeing the fire in his eyes so dim, and he vowed to give him something to bring back that light. 

Gon got a strange expression, and he sat up quick, his eyes darted around. Then the boy crawled off of the bed and hurried to the trashcan across from them, before Hisoka could react the boy began to empty everything in his stomach, which luckily was not much. The man watched the boy heave into the bin before he willed himself to stand and join the boy’s side. As much as he loved the noises of suffering that had left him, he began to lightly pet the boy’s back to try and lessen the strain. Gon would not even notice his presence, though his muscles did relax just a bit under his fingers. 

Hisoka did not mean for him to get sick from drinking, but he figured he would at least take responsibility and be a tad bit easier on him the coming morning. He was going to allow Illumi back into the room that night, but now that has changed and Gon would be staying until Hisoka was certain he would not vomit anymore. 

The vomiting did eventually stop, and Hisoka felt relieved as he hurried into the kitchen to fetch some water and a towel. He came back and cleaned Gon up before making him drink the water and clean the acid from his mouth. Once the water was gone, Hisoka hoisted the boy over his shoulder and laid him upon the mattress once more. He crawled in beside him, and pulled the blanket over their bodies. The joined heat was welcoming to Gon, who instantly grabbed onto Hisoka and refused to let go.

He fell asleep like that, which Hisoka did not mind. He felt tired from the events before this anyhow, and now he allowed his eyes to slip closed. He hoped Illumi could wait, and would not mind holding onto his brother just a bit longer. As he did not wish to let go of his little fruit, not yet. 


	3. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon now must lie to his best friend about the day they are about to have, but Killua will not let him go that easily. Although the teen is surprised by how suddenly willing Gon is to do everything Hisoka asks, he will keep an eye on them despite his brother's presence. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit shorter than originally intended because I've decided to put a lot more into the next chapter. I hope you guys continue to let me know how you feel, and enjoy the chapter.

Killua laid heavily upon the mattress, his eyes almost refused to open, his body ached from the night before. He would have slept forever if it had not been for the nagging sensation in the back of his mind telling him to check on Gon, and make sure the other boy was alright. So the teen willed his eyes to open, and they strained as they searched the dim room for the other boy. He relaxed once he saw the familiar mass of spiked hair that laid before him. He barely remembered the night before, but he was glad that he knew that Gon was back, safe and sound.

He allowed his eyes to drift closed again, but they then immediately opened and he shot up, his memory rushing back to him. He looked around for signs of his brother, his fists clenched tightly. He remembered being held stiffly all night, his throat in an unforgiving hold. The worry he felt hadn’t ceased, yet, he had managed to pass out in his brother’s arms. Now whether that was by choice or not was unknown, but he did know he was having trouble with certain details of the night. 

His gaze went back to Gon, his eyes searching for any wrongdoing. When he found none, he relaxed a bit and reached over to shake the other boy. Gon whimpered, his face a full grimace as his eyes refused to open. His nose scrunched up, the boy groaned and turned away, his head felt awful. Unlike his best friend he had most of the night still in memory, he knew he had made a mistake in letting Hisoka walk all over him. But, the hope to regain his power caused his heart to leap, however, then his stomach did and he shot up to run into the bathroom, to again empty the already mostly empty contents of his stomach. Killua followed him quickly to see what was going on, then stopped at the door as he realized that Gon was puking.

Killua backed up a bit, not the best with these situations. He knew now that Hisoka had to have done something, but he was uncertain what to do about it. He thought quickly, his voice higher pitched than normal, “Gon? What did they do to you?”

Gon could not answer in between his dry heaving, but he put a hand on Killua’s thigh as he grasped onto the other boy’s pajamas. It was his way of saying it would be alright, which did make the white haired teen relax a bit, though not entirely thanks to the situation. Once Gon had managed to right himself, he dryly asked for a cup of water, which Killua provided quickly. Gon drank it as though his life had depended upon it, then he sat back against the tub. He would never drink again even if Hisoka had asked. It really was not worth the torture he was feeling. 

Killua sat down on the tiles, curious as to what was happening, “Can you talk now?”

Gon weakly nodded, even the bathroom light was a blade in his head, “Hisoka gave me something to drink.” He said simply as though it explained everything.

Killua though wanted real answers, “What do you mean by drink? What were you doing there?”

“Hisoka, he…” Gon stopped himself, even in his tired state he remembered that Hisoka had instructed him to keep Killua in the dark about their arrangement. He knew to keep Hisoka on his side he would have to do as he was told, that was the deal after all, “He gave me this weird liquid, it smelled bad. He wants to hang out today at the park near the mountains.”

Killua was not satisfied with the answers that Gon provided, and he only got more suspicious when Gon inferred that he would hang out with the clown. Killua let Gon know his worries, his eyebrows furrowed, “Don’t be a dumb ass Gon. You know better than to accept anything from him. You’re not hanging out with his either, that’s just weird.”

Gon shrugged, his eyes opening more fully now as his head began to feel just a bit better, “I thought it would be fun.”

Killua would have argued further, but then he caught something in Gon’s eyes he had not seen in a very long time. Hope danced in Gon’s hazel colored irises, his gaze determined and strong despite how much pain he was in. Killua could not tell those eyes no, but at the same time his stomach twisted into knots as he imagined Gon back into the claws of the magician. He knew it was his choice in the end, but he could not deny Gon. 

The boy sighed and ruffled in hair in frustration. He hated how easily Gon could convince him to go against his better judgement, but then again, that was probably why they made such a good team. He looked once more at Gon, his gaze serious, “Okay, you can go on one condition.”

Gon was getting sick of conditions, but he knew to follow through with the plan he would have to accept, “Oh, okay. What is it?”

“You will not be alone with him.” Killua said seriously, “You have to stay where I can see you.”

Gon knew he could not promise such things, as he did not know what the clown had wanted. He would agree despite this fact, as he knew that Hisoka would find ways to slip away and he could blame the older man for breaking his word. Though the thought of lying to Killua made a pit grow in his stomach. He hated doing this, but he had to.

Killua was finally satisfied, he rose to his feet then helped the other boy stand. The world span lightly around Gon, and he had to swallow hard to hold back any further nausea that still loomed over him. The boys then exited the bathroom, Killua uncertain if Gon would be able to eat breakfast before the dangerous outing. He decided to ask him instead of just assume, “Do you think you could eat?”

Gon for once hated the idea of trying to eat food. Even the mention made his stomach churn. He knew he would have to though, as he had no idea how long they would be out for the day, or if they would eat at the park. He decided he would eat carefully in case Hisoka tried to get him on big rides to make him sick all over again. The thought made his back tingle, as though it remembered a ghostly feeling from the night before. He sighed, his hand rubbed at his own temples, “I guess I can try to eat. What do you think we should get?”

Killua did not expect him to agree to breakfast, but he had known that Gon was usually very hungry and never turned down food, so he should have expected this. He smiled, feeling as though his friend was already better from whatever had happened the night before, his voice betrayed his happy thoughts, “I don’t know, maybe we should go to the buffet?”

Gon nodded, as that would be a free meal with plenty of options for the two boys. Sure they both loved junk food, but their tastes in other meals were very different. Gon went to grab himself some clothes, having noticed that he was in only boxers to this point. He pulled out a pair of blue jean shorts and a white tank top. This outfit was another selected by Killua, the colors really did not speak to the boy, but he put them on without fuss, as he had little energy to do so. 

Killua put on one of his usual tee-shirts and jeans before he joined Gon out in the hall. Gon had pulled on his black jacket, his look more fashionable than Killua had ever imagined him being. He knew that Gon would eventually wear these outfits, but he never thought they would look so good on him. Something about these thoughts made Killua’s cheeks reddened, and he quickly took the lead so Gon would not see his blush. Gon followed closeby, and he chatted about the day they would have despite the sickness that sat like a rock in his stomach. Both boys made it to the dining hall, and both stepped inside almost simultaneously. Killua froze, however, he felt a familiar gaze upon him.

Gon noticed Killua’s apprehension, his eyes traced where Killua would be staring, then found himself staring at Illumi and Hisoka, both who sat side by side in the dining hall. Gon’s face flushed and he stepped onward, following the call of the clown’s finger as it gestured for him to move closer. His deal had just begun and already his insides told him to hide and stay away from the two men. He, however, persisted and sat across from the men, to the disbelief of Killua who felt obligated to follow suit. 

The teen gave Gon an uncomfortable,  _ what the hell are you doing _ , kind of look. Gon, however, ignored his friend, his eyes firmly on Hisoka as though they were having a silent conversation. Killua could feel tension between them, and he would not dare to look at his brother, who was surely looking at him. He tugged lightly at Gon’s jacket, figuring he had forgotten why they had even bothered to come, “Are you hungry or not?”

Gon went to speak, but then looked at Hisoka as though he was asking for permission. Hisoka smiled in approval, which allowed Gon to stand and smile at his friend, “Let’s get some food!”

Killua was deeply confused by Gon’s actions, and by the silence Hisoka was allowing to settle in. For a man who loved to hear himself talk, he was being awfully quiet. Killua knew not to trust the absence of voice as he went to the buffet table. He occasionally glanced at the clown, as he knew he was staring.  _ Creepy, _ Killua thought,  _ he had better not be like this all day. _

Gon was already filling a plate with various breakfast foods when Killua returned his attention to him. Killua smiled at the sight, glad that the morning had not ruined the boy’s appetite too much. He picked himself up some waffles and sausage, then began to reluctantly make his way back to the table. Gon sat down just as he reached the table, and once he was seated Gon was stuffing his face full of fried ham. Killua was not feeling as hungry as he had been, so quietly he picked at his plate, eyes locked onto the food on it. 

“Aren’t you going to eat?” Illumi hummed, his eyes piercing into his brother.

Killua sighed and shrugged, he did not need his brother watching him eat, or in this case not eat. Illumi seemed to consider his brother, although his expression remained the same. Then he reached over with his fork and stole a piece of sausage off of the boy’s plate. Killua tried to protest, but when he looked up his brother’s gaze quickly extinguished his complaints. Illumi ate wordlessly, then allowed a small smile to slip onto his face, “I assure you the food is up to standard. I suggest you eat it before it gets cold.”

Killua felt embarrassed, feeling like a toddler whose parents where trying to convince them that the food was edible.  He decided to eat before his brother began to try and feed him himself. Illumi seemed pleased once he had began on his plate, as he returned to his own. 

They ate in near silence now, and only when Gon neared finished did Hisoka speak up, “So, is Killua joining us this afternoon?”

Gon nodded, he was careful as he spoke, “Yeah, he really doesn’t want me to be alone. I might get lost or something.” He attempted to make a joke to appease both sides while he also informed Hisoka to the deal that they had made. 

Hisoka let out a soft chuckle, his next words a soft moan, “Oh, I see.  _ Gon.  _ In that case we will all keep a close eye on you.” 

Illumi nodded, his posture changing only slightly, “Yes, a bigger group is usually the safer option in such a busy place.”

Killua grumbled, as now he knew even his older brother was coming to the park with them. He was prepared to deal with Hisoka, but Illumi. He did not have the nerve to argue with him or tell him no. That might complicate things, especially if Illumi wanted to do something away from the group. He knew that his brother would likely drag him along instead of the two other boys, especially with how the older Zoldych had followed Hisoka’s orders so blindly the night before. He had to devise a way to say no without upsetting the balance of their relationship. If he couldn’t manage that, then Gon would certainly be thrown to the sharks. 

Gon shifted now, his eyes brighter than they have been in a long time, he was excited to get this over with, “What time are we going, anyway?”

Hisoka let out a deep laugh, his eyes played on Gon’s as he cooed, “I wanted to wait until it was almost dusk, so we can see the stars as we ride the rides. It’ll be much  _ prettier _ that way. Though, we are going to take the two of you shopping, then to the water park. As that would be more fun during such a beautiful day. Wouldn’t you agree,  _ Gon _ ?”

Gon blushed and looked down to his empty plate quickly, he had hated how the man took every opportunity to moan his name. He knew he could not turn down any idea that Hisoka put forward, so he simply agreed to the idea before he stood to go discard of his plate. Killua quickly followed, his voice a whisper, “Why would you agree to that? I don’t want to go shopping with either of them.”

Gon tried to stay quiet with his next lie, “I need swim trunks, you know at home I swim naked and I don’t own any. So we have to get some for me, I mean, unless you want me to swim naked.”

Killua’s entire face reddened at the idea, his voice quacked a bit as he quickly tried to recover, “I mean, no, obviously not. Don’t be stupid.”

“So then we will go shopping and just get me some trunks. Maybe I’ll even let you pick me out some stuff while we are there.” Gon was trying to sweeten the deal, as he knew that Killua did not trust in his sense of fashion and loved to dress him as he pleased.

The thought of being able to pick out anything for Gon allured the other teen fully, and before he knew it he agreed to the surprise shopping trip with no further complaint. Gon took this time to finally get rid of his plate, then Killua’s before he began to walk back towards the men who had been waiting for them at the door. 

_ Today, _ Gon thought,  _ will be a disaster _ . 


	4. The Water Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon finds himself having to agree to things he normally would never. Now he is being treated like a doll, one that Hisoka would not give up on so easily. What are these new feelings the older man is making him feel, and are they really as good as they appear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to randugamsas, as well as every other supporter of my work! This chapter got pretty carried away, and I'm not entirely certain why, but it is a fun one nonetheless. So please continue to share your feelings and enjoying the series!

Gon could not help but glance at Hisoka as the two teens followed behind the men. Despite it being fall, the island was hot, like summertime. Gon did not mind the heat, as he was used to warmer climates, but he could tell Hisoka was different than himself. The man wore a sleeveless crop top, like normal, but this time nothing was under it, which showed off his defined muscles plainly in the sunlight. He also wore loose fitting shorts, which allowed Gon to see more of the man’s legs than he thought that he had ever seen before. Illumi, interestingly, still wore a lot of layers. He was wearing a button up beneath a warm looking green sweater vest. He had on black dress pants, that stretched all the way down to black dress shoes. He looked formal although his hair was tied back into a very long ponytail, which was a sight Gon had never seen. 

Killua noticed that Gon had been staring at the two older men, though he had not known why he would be doing so. He tried to distract him before one of the men noticed, as he did not want to hear Hisoka accusing Gon of being a pervert or something, “Hey, Gon, what color swimsuit do you want anyway?”

Gon’s attention was quickly grabbed away from the two men, a smile returned to his face, “Well, I was thinking black.”

Killua went to reply, but before he could Hisoka cut in, “I think white would look divine on you, _ Gon _ . Or, even a soft pink.”

Gon knew by the tone in his voice that he would have to be getting white or pink now, so he sighed, defeated, “I mean, yeah, white might look good on me.”

Killua could see the struggle between the two, he felt angry by Gon’s new defeated expression, “No, you’re getting black.” he crossed his arms defiantly.

Illumi tilted his head to be able to see behind himself, his eyes dug into his brother, doing just as Killua feared, “He will get what he wants Killu.”

Killua looked down quickly to avoid his brother’s gaze. He swallowed thickly, as he dared to speak, “Y-yeah, you’re right.”

In killua’s mind there was no way Gon would be getting anything white, pink especially. He would not even let Killua pick him out a white tank top without a huge fuss. There was no way Hisoka’s suggestion would be taken seriously. Though as they neared the shop, Killua could feel himself growing more and more uncertain about his doubts.

They entered the chilly shop, the air conditioning crisp to their heated skin. Illumi almost immediately left the small group to go look at hair products that they had while Hisoka hurried his way not towards the men’s swim trunks, but instead towards the women's section. Killua raised a curious eyebrow as he watched the man leave, his voice showed his confusion, “What is he doing? I thought he was going to help pick you out something.”

Gon only shrugged, too scared to think about Hisoka’s plans at that moment. He began towards the swim trunks, as he felt like picking them out would help ease his worries a bit. Killua followed, and soon he was picking out clothes as though nothing was going on. Gon noted that as they grew older Killua seemed to have grown into a shopping addict. This was especially true when it came to buying things for Gon. The teen had guessed that since he wore very different clothes from the other boy, or perhaps because of his different tastes, that it had become a challenge to buy for him, one that Killua loved to participate in. 

Gon didn’t get it. He was never much for shopping unless it was for food. Sometimes it was fun, but for the most part it was uncomfortable and boring. He hated trying on new clothes, and he hated feeling pressured to take home things he did not feel he needed.  _ However _ , he sighed, _ it makes Killua happy _ . That was all that mattered, and why Gon would only occasionally give him a hard time. 

Killua smiled as he picked up one last pair to try on, there was around five by this point. Then he practically dragged Gon back towards the try on room. Once there they were met by Hisoka, who had one piece of folded fabric in his arms. The man almost seemed too pleased with himself as he gave it to Gon, his voice sickly sweet, “ _ Gon _ , I found something I think will look very…” He looked up and down the boy’s body, “Sexy on you.”

Gon reddened and hurried into the changing room before he could be eyed any further. Killua stood awkwardly next to the clown, almost too nervous to see what the man had picked out for Gon. Though, he hoped that Gon would have enough self respect to turn down anything he hated. 

Gon made a noise that Killua recognized as being very displeased, then the door swung open the boy’s face pure red. Killua could not believe his eyes, Gon was wearing what Hisoka got him alright, but what the man had got him was something neither of them would have expected. A white one piece bathing suit that came up to Gon’s neck with a ring. The back, based on what Killua could see, was comparable to a virgin killer sweater, as it swooped all the way down to the boy’s hip line. The boy shifted uncomfortably in front of the two, he felt eyes everywhere at once, his voice almost shy, “What do you think?”

Hisoka had the largest smirk on his face, his hand going to his own face to dramatically touch his cheek as he moaned, “ _ Gon _ , you look absolutely  _ delicious _ ! I think you have to get that one!”

Killua quickly stepped in between them, his face was pure red and his voice was low, “Gon, I uh,” He had a hard time thinking about his words as his eyes scanned every bit of his best friend’s partially exposed body. The suit left little to the imagination when it came to curves and how big the boy was between his legs, “Gon you should go try on the stuff we picked out.” He spoke quickly as to try and distract himself, but the damage was already done, and seeing Gon like this brought about uncomfortable thoughts the boy never thought he would have about his best friend.

Gon shook his head lightly, lying yet again, “I think I’ll get this one, I like it.”

Killua could not believe his ears, or the feeling that had grown in his core. He lightly put his hands on either of Gon’s shoulders and pushed him back into the dressing room, mostly to pry him away from the overly excited clown.  _ I’m no better _ , Killua admitted to himself. He was also getting turned on just by the sight of the other boy, that much he could not deny. 

Gon gave his friend a worried look as they now stood in the changing room. He had his arms crossed over his chest now, looking so fragile and soft. Killua had to do everything in his power to push such things from his mind as he reached down and thrusted a pair of trunks into Gon’s arms. Gon sighed, as he knew that Killua was just trying to help him, but he also knew he could not tell Hisoka no on the swimsuit, no matter how it made him feel to wear it. He thought quickly, and decided to try and meet both men in the middle. He pulled on the trunks over his suit, and turned towards the mirror. The black trunks with the white suit actually looked fine together, and technically he was more covered now then he would have been otherwise. He knew it was not exactly perfect, but this way both men could say that they helped him pick out his outfit, and Gon would be more covered up.

The boy spun back around and smiled, “Is this better?”

Killua was tempted to tell him to stop being so stubborn, as he really did not like the kinds of thoughts the bathing suit made him experience, however, he decided that as long as the lower half was covered then it was not his place to criticize Gon’s new fashion choices. He weakly shrugged and began to leave the small room, “I guess that’s fine, just don’t let anyone pants you or anything.” 

Gon followed him, glad that Killua had backed down. He really did not have the energy to fight with him, especially over something that was of such importance to the deal he had struck. Gon felt as long as he at least somewhat went along with this, then Hisoka would not have many more outlandish things he could ask for. At least that was what he had hoped.

Hisoka pouted when he saw Gon wearing the addition. He seemed to want to say something about it, so Gon spoke up, “Hisoka, don’t I look so cute and modest? Now I can wear what you got me without everyone being able to see all of my legs!”

Hisoka seemed to consider his words before a large smile filled his face, he was satisfied with being one of the only men to have seen Gon in the bathing suit, and as long as he wore the bathing suit beneath the shorts then there would still be opportunities to see Gon like that again. 

Gon was relieved that Hisoka did not complain about his alterations, and he followed both boys up to checkout, shoving his clothes into Killua’s backpack as they went. The lady at the counter scanned the tags from the suits, and even complemented Gon’s look as she took Hisoka’s payment. Outside Illumi stood with a small shopping bag on his arm, his voice was just as flat as ever, “I see Hisoka has helped you pick out a suit.”

Gon ignored that and instead boosted about the trunks, “Your brother picked out these cool trunks!”

Illumi simply nodded before he began walking off towards the waterpark with Hisoka by his side. Hisoka seemed a bit displeased by the boy’s response to Illumi, but he would not be punishing him now, no he would save that for later on in his plan. For now he excitedly talked about swimming, and how excited he was to cool down in the heat. Killua’s mind stopped for a moment as he began to wonder what either man would look like in swim clothes. He grimaced at the thought of his brother wearing anything less than usual, as he had never seen the man without a shirt, let alone in shorts. Hisoka, on the other hand, he could kind of imagine in swim clothes, though he felt reluctant to guess what kind he favored. His eyes glanced back over to Gon, he wondered what was going on with him, why he was acting so strange. He squinted as though he thought that Gon’s face would reveal the truth. He, however, got no reply.

Gon’s mind was finally calm opposed to Killua’s, he hoped that the water of the park would further allow him to forget about what was going on around him. Hisoka had already made a large step in this deal, and he felt he would not push much harder.  _ No _ , Gon smiled, _ the worst of it is over _ . He was determined to enjoy the water park despite the deal he had made. Though, he did wonder if Hisoka had an ultimate goal, one that would leave Gon worse for wear. He sighed and shoved his hands into the pockets of his trunks, he would have to play it cool and just hope that nothing more would happen.

They made it to the water park, the gate was large with four different places to check in and receive information. Killua led Gon through one of the check ins, he held up their festival IDs, which allowed them to go in without hassle. Hisoka seemed to have to search for his before he gasped and pulled his from out behind Illumi’s ear. The guard was amazed while Illumi just watched coldly. They were let in even without Illumi flashing his ID since the guard was too busy talking about Hisoka’s trick. Both men caught up with the boys and they all headed towards the main pool area. Gon looked around with wide eyes at all of the tall slides and other water attractions. It had not occurred to Killua that the other teen had not ever been to one of these parks, but once he looked at Gon the realization hit him. He smiled at Gon’s childlike wonder as he asked, “Have you been to a park before Gon?”

Gon shook his head, his eyes darting everywhere at once, “No, I mean I swim a lot in forests and stuff. But I haven’t seen a place like this before.”

Hisoka took notice of Gon’s amazement. He allowed a large smirk to slip across his pale face as he grabbed onto the boy’s hand, “Come on then, let’s go swimming!”

He dragged Gon along almost excitedly, Gon himself ran after him barely able to keep up because of the pace that had been set. Killua went to run after them but Illumi stopped him with his arm, his eyes filled with an unknown emotion, “It is not safe to run by the pool Killu.”

Killua grunted and walked around the man’s arm as he began to stomp towards the water. He grumbled at the man, “You can’t swim in that, o’ safety bitch.”

Illumi furrowed his brows to his brother’s words, “Killua, watch your language.” Then his expression softened again, “I am not swimming, I will be watching everyone’s things over there.” The man motioned towards a shaded bench.

Killua rolled his eyes and threw his backpack at his brother, “Fine then, be boring.”

Illumi paused to right the pack in his hands before he looked back up, “Sunscreen.” He simply said.

Killua ignored him and already jumped into the pool to distance himself from the older man. Illumi sighed and went to find his seat in the shade, although he already knew he would be hearing a lot of complaining from his brother later. Especially with how badly everyone in their family burns under the sun.

Gon was already placed in a floaty, the large green rim the only thing keeping him separate from Hisoka as the man pushed him around. Killua noticed that the man was no longer wearing his shirt, and figured he had abandoned his clothes somewhere on the side of the pool. Killua in his haste jumped in while still dressed, so begrudgingly the boy slipped out of his soaked clothes and threw them out of the water. Illumi gave him a stiff glare, though Killua could not tell if it was because of the wet clothes or the wet clothes in the dirt. Either way he did not look impressed. 

Gon spoke up, getting Killua’s attention away from his older brother, “You’re supposed to take your clothes off  _ before _ you jump in.”

Killua spat out his tongue as his response, then finally noted the floaty that Gon was on, and that Hisoka was pulling him around in. He wondered why the boy would be willing to be in such a childish device, but then noticed that he was relaxed, and perhaps he was just enjoying the cool water. Killua knew some adults preferred for the water to take them wherever it pleased, so maybe Gon was being that way.

Gon, however, had very different reasons for using the device, mostly because he was told to by Hisoka. Hisoka himself was taking advantage of the more free floating Gon, and pulled him where he wanted as he  _ accidentally  _ touched Gon’s thighs and butt with his exposed legs. Gon did not mind the touches, as he had assumed that they were actually by accident. 

Killua swam closer to the two, and with one swift movement he pushed Gon out of the floaty with a chuckle. Gon pulled himself up out of the water, his hair now slicked down, “Hey!” He smiled as he laughed.

Killua winked and began to swim away quickly, “Come and get me if ya want revenge!”

Gon took the bait, and without another thought he began to chase after his best friend, Hisoka being forgotten for the time being. The man did not mind this once, he just watched the boys play for awhile before he got a plan and began to get out of the pool. Killua for a moment glanced at him only to realize that the man was wearing nothing more than a speedo. It took everything in him to ignore it and act like he had seen nothing as he kept playing with Gon. He was just glad that the man seemed to be leaving them alone for the time being. With this freedom the two boys played like they used to, laughter filling the space between the boys. 

Gon’s normally stiff saddened demeanor melted and he was back to being that happy twelve year old boy who had so much to learn and so many things to look forward to. Killua had almost forgotten about the men who had come with them to the island, he had almost forgotten the reason he had pleaded with Gon to come. They were back, the moment lasting for hours as the sun passed the noon position, and began to descend in the sky.

Gon’s eyes finally looked past his excitement, his hands on Killua’s chest their bodies pressed together in the cool water. Their faces were so close, and he had no idea how they had ended up this way. His mind raced, excuses filling his thoughts as he tried to reason with himself. He did not mind being so close to his friend, they were having so much fun, but this felt different. Killua paused now, his eyes focused on Gon’s. Gon looked away quickly, though his eyes caught the perfect excuse, “Wow, Killua! You’re really red!”

Killua tilted his head in confusion before he looked at his own arms. They were no longer the pale color they normally were, but instead now they where red and once lifted out of the water they burned. He hissed in pain, and at realizing that Illumi was right about the sunscreen. Reluctantly the boy turned towards his brother, who was holding a bottle of aloe, his eyes on Killua with silent judgement.

Killua just wanted to disappear, but he took a deep breath and got out to go get treated for his sunburns, which covered all of his exposed skin. Unlike Killua, Gon’s tanned skin only darkened in the sun, and did not hurt or get irritated at all. Gon felt bad for his friend, he barely remembered how sunburns felt but he knew they were not fun.

At this moment reality came back to Gon and he quickly looked around for Hisoka. Then he realized that he saw the man nearing the top of one of the taller water slides. As he watched, Hisoka reached the slide and soon was barreling down it. Gon wondered when the man had time to enter such a long line and completely make his way to the top. Then he realized that the day had really gone away, which made him hope that Hisoka would not be mad. He had not thought about the man until Killua was gone, now as he watched the clown wade towards him, he felt nervous.

Hisoka’s cheeks where slightly reddened by the sun, he was seated lower in the water than he should have been for his height. This made Gon curious. As he felt like the man had been hiding something. Then as he neared he spoke almost shyly, “Oh, _ Gon,  _ I have found myself in a little predicament.” 

Gon looked him up and down before realization washed over his face, Hisoka was naked under the water. His sputtered quickly, “What happened to your trunks?”

Hisoka shrugged, his eyes piercing into Gon, as if they were feeding on his reaction, “I believe they washed away in the slide. Can you help me out?”

Gon took a moment to figure out what he was getting at, then he knew that Hisoka was asking for his shorts. That’s when he knew that all of this was on purpose to see Gon in the one piece that he had bought him. Gon, reluctant to comply to this ruse, quietly removed his shorts and gave them to the man. Hisoka undid the drawstring and pulled them up. They were obviously tight on him, but he seemed rather proud of himself over getting them from Gon without a struggle. 

Even under the water Gon felt exposed now, he sunk a bit more as though to hide from the eyes around him. Hisoka pet him on the head as though nothing was wrong, “Thank you for the assistance.” 

Gon wiggled under the man’s hand, his voice filled with his annoyance, “Don’t mention it.”

Hisoka knew he had been caught by the boy’s harsh inflection in his voice, but that did not matter. He only cared about watching Gon now, especially with his new swimsuit now out for everyone to see. He licked his lips, knowing that the white fabric would leave nothing to the imagination, and would make Gon show everything off. 

Gon glared at Hisoka a moment longer before he turned away to see Killua getting his back rubbed with Aloe by his older brother. Killua obviously had been talked into allowing the man to touch him, let alone rub anything into his burnt skin. Gon would have gone over to make him feel better, but he did not want to get out, too embarrassed to do so. 

Then the boy yelped quietly as he felt arms wrap around his slender frame. He looked back the best he could to see Hisoka’s smiling face. He tried to wiggle his way free, but when Hisoka tightened his grip he knew this was an order he would have to follow, despite the feeling of Hisoka’s hardened need that pressed against his back. He stiffened a bit to the feeling, as he did not know exactly what it was. He knew that men grew hard down there at times, but he had never felt another’s pressed against him in such a way. He grew red as he thought about it, his eyes now falling to the water.

Hisoka knew that Gon could feel him through the tight shorts that he had taken from him. He wanted to give him a preview for a future event as he lightly nibbled upon Gon’s ear. The boy’s face turned hot, and a small mew left him as he grasped onto the man’s arms. Hisoka loved this little noise, he wanted to hear him make more noises, he wanted to hear him say his name, he wanted to hear him curse under his breath as he taught him his place beneath him. He let his hands wonder, getting a bit carried away as his hand cradled Gon between his legs.

Gon covered his mouth with one hand, the one firmly grabbed onto Hisoka’s arm as he tried to pry it away. Hisoka laughed hotly, his words brushed against Gon’s ear, which made the boy shiver, “How does this make you feel, do not lie. I will know.”

Gon could barely find his words, his mind filled with a mixture of embarrassment and a new feeling. This feeling made Gon’s core tie itself into knots as his body made him shift against the man’s hand. He wanted to feel more, but at the same time it felt wrong. He knew this was something adults did, touch each other there, but he never thought it would feel so exciting. He closed his eyes, his breath heavy, “I-I like it.” He moaned quietly.

Hisoka nuzzled into his neck, lapping at it with his tongue, “ _ Good boy _ , I will give you more tonight after all of our _ fun _ . Do you think you can wait that long,  _ Gon _ ?”

Gon did not want to wait, but he nodded and Hisoka kissed his cheek before releasing him back into the coldness of the water. Hisoka climbed out as though nothing had happened, his voice booming over the sounds of the park as he walked up to Illumi, “How cute, your little Killu has a sunburn!”

Killua growled at the man, his arms crossed over his chest his eyes filled with anger, “Shut up, you’re red too dumb ass.”

Hisoka sat next to them, that’s when Killua noticed that he had on Gon’s shorts. Immediately he looked over at Gon, who was still mostly submerged in water. He had a,  _ what the fuck happened _ , sort of look. Gon only offered his own look of apology. He felt more than just sorry, he felt so many emotions. He now was waiting for his own excitement from Hisoka’s touches to leave him before he could climb out. It was bad enough that he was wearing only a one piece, but now he had something grown between his legs he had only seen when he had woken up in the morning.

Killua sighed and looked back at Illumi, he spoke quiet enough for Gon not to hear, “Is there anything we can do to keep his decency? I don’t want him walking around in practically nothing.”

Illumi considered his brother’s words before he looked at Hisoka, then he quickly looked back down at his brother, his mind made, “Doesn’t he have a jacket in your bag? That should help censor him.”

Killua nodded, glad that his brother sometimes helped him when he needed it. Then he reached over to retrieve his pack, he turned towards Gon and yelled at him, “Gon, come put on your jacket and dry off!”

Gon felt nervous, he just hoped the cold water had brought him back down before he pulled himself out of it. He stood, the wind made him shiver lightly as he made his way over to his friend. His arms where together in front of him, hiding his front from prying eyes. Killua wrapped the jacket around him like a towel, as he knew that Gon wanted his privacy. He really did not know why he had agreed to getting the suit in the first place, however, he figured that maybe Gon was going through a phase. Though he did not exactly like the idea of Gon changing in these ways, as he feared that if he kept changing then he would continue to feel so confused about him. 

After Gon got himself more comfortable Hisoka stood up and grabbed him by the hand, tearing him away from Killua. The teen glared at the man who dared to take his friend away, and he knew if he were anyone else he would have killed him for that, but he took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his nerves. Illumi was by his side now, his hand seemed to twitch like he was considering taking his brother’s hand. Instead he awkwardly stood there, his eyes glued on his friend and Gon. Killua felt how tense Illumi was, which only creeped him out as he walked forward to force a buffer between them. 

Illumi followed, his hand now clenched as though he was regretting not taking action. Killua felt so confused by his brother sometimes, but in this moment he had other things to worry about, his eyes went back to Gon who was being practically dragged along. It was nearing dusk now, the sun was beginning to get low in the sky. Killua knew where Hisoka was going in such a hurry, towards the rides of the amusement park. 

Illumi’s dark eyes shined as he looked up at the lights in the distance, he wondered if this would be a good time to finally become close with Killua.

_ Maybe _ , he thought, _ it is time to talk to him _ .


	5. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon and Killua are both faced with emotions new and forgotten. How they will react to their new dynamic may end up in them getting themselves into more trouble in the end. With the park lights overhead, so many things change for all four men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to randugamsas and the other supporters of my work! This chapter took a lot of notes to get everything into it that I wanted, therefore it is the chapter that truly took the longest and most hard work. I hope you guys like it, and I hope you guys continue to tell me how you feel! Enjoy!

Gon had never seen so many lights in his life. He looked around, as though he was trying to take it all in at once, though as he was being dragged by Hisoka through the park he had very little chance to see everything. Illumi and Killua had a hard time keeping up with them, they had to dodge other guests in order to even keep their eyes on the boys.

Hisoka found a fun looking stall, and without breaking the silence between himself and Gon, he walked over to look at the prizes that they were advertising. Gon’s eyes immediately stuck to a large stuffed hamster, and it was obvious that he had wanted it. 

Killua walked up, angry at the clown for being so fast. He came up next to them fuming before he realised what they where looking at. He tilted his head, eyebrows furrowed, “That game will be rigged, there is no way-”

Gon interrupted him as he pointed at the hamster with his free hand, “Look! Killua, isn’t it cool?”

Killua’s anger diminished almost immediately. He reached into his pocket, and without a word he paid the man at the counter for a few tries in the game. Hisoka watched with a bemused expression. Killua got darts and was told that he would have to pop ten balloons without fail to win the hamster. Gon was hyped by the idea of the stuffed toy, and he was practically bouncing around Killua as the other boy did what he could to win the toy.

But soon it became very apparent that Killua really could not pop even one balloon, as the game really was rigged. He kept throwing darts, and after a small fortune was spent on this hopeless endeavor, Killua gave up and looked at Gon sorrowfully.

That was when Hisoka stepped between them and ordered a round of darts himself. Killua growled at the man, his arms now firmly across his chest, “You can’t win it's rigged! Dumb ass!”

Hisoka chuckled and winked at Gon as he threw the first dart,  _ pop _ . Killua’s expression dropped, his eyes filled with disbelief as he watched Hisoka take out the rest of his balloons without issue. He realized partway through that the man may have been using his nen to cheat at the rigged game. It was smart, and it pissed the teen off. Hisoka leaned against the counter, his expression one of pure bliss as he ordered the hamster. 

Gon’s eyes lit up as he was given the hamster, and he hugged it close to his chest. The look of happiness gave Killua mixed emotions. He was glad to see him so happy, but he had wanted to be the one who had made him feel that way. Anger again rose in the teen, he needed to do something, anything to make Gon look like that.

Hisoka was off again, he grabbed onto Gon’s hand, and more willingly the boy did follow. He was boasting about his new toy, talking about how he had the perfect place to put it in his room. Hisoka listened to him, glad to have made Gon joyous, though he was also had to anger Killua whenever he had the chance. 

They walked faster again, and almost lost the two brothers as Hisoka’s intentions changed and he got another idea for something that he thought Gon would like. This made the two brothers hurry their paces again, Killua having gotten really tired of the clown by now. He swore when this was over he was going to stab him.

Then suddenly Hisoka smiled and slowed to a stop. He lifted Gon up, which made the boy squeak, and he sat him on his shoulder, putting the toy beneath one of his arms as he had. His tone was soft as he showed Gon the ferris wheel, “What do you think of that,  _ Gon _ ?”

Gon felt uncomfortable for a moment, but it was all forgotten when he laid eyes upon the ferris wheel and the rainbow of lights that danced across it. He half hugged onto Hisoka’s head as his eyes gleamed with amazement. Hisoka loved seeing his little fruit so delighted.

Killua and his brother caught up, the boy muttering curses at the man before he realized what the clown was doing. He went to complain but stopped once he saw his friend’s expression. He refused to take this moment of peace away from him, and instead he turned towards the wheel himself to lose himself in the colors as Gon had. Illumi, having not known why they were so drawn to the machine, put his hand on Killua’s shoulder, his eyes scanning for something that interested him. 

Killua shifted uncomfortably under his brother’s grip, but he did not make the man take his hand off. Something about it felt partially comfortable to him, familiar. He almost leaned into it, though that was going too far. 

Hisoka glanced over and said something that Killua did not hear. Illumi’s hand stiffened a bit, before it relaxed again. The other man leaned down to talk softly into Killua’s ear, “He says that Gon’s stomach just growled, would you like to accompany me to a food vendor? I’m sure you know what he likes much more than I do.”

Killua hesitated before he answered. He really did not want to leave Gon with the magician, but he also felt like the man would not pull something too big while they were getting them food. He figured it could not hurt as long as they found a vendor with a shorter line. He turned around and began back into the crowd of people, “Come on, let’s make it quick.”

Illumi followed his brother’s orders without question, which finally left Hisoka with Gon. Hisoka almost immediately threw his plan into action as he began to walk in the opposite direction of the other two. Gon had barely noticed until a large tower stood before them, large LED displays read, “Festival of Giants!”

Gon marveled at the tower, his voice filled with wonder, “What is this?”

Hisoka lightly rubbed at Gon’s lower leg with one of his hands, his mind somewhere else as they entered the small elevator and went up to the top. Gon felt slightly embarrassed by Hisoka’s silence, his mind spoke but his voice nearly trailed off, “I talk a lot, huh?”

Hisoka allowed a smile to fill his face, his mind coming back to the present situation as he chuckled, “Yes, sometimes you do.” He paused in thought before he cooed, “Though, it is okay, I like hearing your thoughts.”

Gon blushed and buried his face into Hisoka’s hair. His words made him happy for some reason, and it made his heart swell. They reached the top of the tower, but Gon’s eyes were still amongst red hair, and he only looked up once he was prompted by Hisoka with a small, “ _ Gon _ .”

Gon looked up and his eyes widened, everything was visible from their vantage point, and now the boy could see so many things all at once. It was almost too much to look at as Gon felt a bit dizzy from his eyes looking around him. Hisoka let him down onto the platform so he could walk around and see everything at his leisure. The clown then leaned against the railing as he watched Gon wonder around, stuffed toy now in the boy’s hand.

Gon felt himself become overwhelmed but he kept looking around, pacing as he had. He only stopped when he heard Hisoka call for him. He walked over to see what the man had wanted, said man still lazily leaned against the railing as he spoke, “Tell me,  _ Gon. _ Are you having fun?”

Gon smiled widely and nodded, “Yeah! I’ve never seen so many lights!”

Hisoka laughed almost half-heartedly at his proclamation, as though his mind was fighting with him over something important, “I think you’d like the lights from my home just as much. I will have to show you sometime.”

“Your home?” Gon asked as he walked towards the much taller man, he was almost forgetting who he was as he felt concerned about Hisoka’s tone, “Yeah, maybe I’ll visit and try out Heaven’s Arena again.”

Hisoka smiled and nodded, though his aura did not change. Something was troubling him, and Gon was compelled to help, “What’s wrong Hisoka?” Gon was standing in front of the man now. 

Hisoka opened those deep golden eyes before he did something Gon did not expect. He leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Gon’s face filled with a hot red blush, his hands gripped onto the man’s bare shoulders as the man leaned further, pressing into the kiss more. Gon felt so strange, but he did not want this to stop, he needed this feeling. His eyes slid shut, and almost confidently, he pressed his lips back into the man’s needily.

When the kiss broke Gon mewed weakly, his head now pressed against the man’s chest. Hisoka held him close, possessive now over his cute little fruit. His voice was deep, serious for the clown, “I hope there will be days where what I am doing for you will make you smile and feel more like yourself. I am not just here to make you indebted to me, no. I am here to watch over you, and to make sure that this is not what stops you. I refused to let you die with your nen. So, with these four days that we have left before the Festival, I hope that you listen to me and know that I have your best interests at heart…” He paused as he lifted Gon’s chin with two of his fingers, his expression bothered, “You are a star Gon, one that is not done shining. Not until I want you to. Do you understand?”

Gon swallowed hard and nodded, though his eyes shifted back down to Hisoka’s lips. He wanted another kiss, he wanted one desperately. He almost asked for one, begged for it, but Hisoka wordlessly did just that and pressed their lips together once more. This time his tongue pressed against Gon’s lips, demanding to be let in. The small boy opened his mouth curiously, and once Hisoka’s hot tongue slipped in, the boy whimpered, his skin gaining goosebumps. 

When the kiss ended both men breathed hard against each other’s faces, a soft laugh left Hisoka, “You’re not a bad kisser for being so inexperienced.”

Gon shifted from one foot to the other, his body tugged at him to want more from the man. To become more experienced with his help. He spoke quietly to keep himself more steady, “Can you teach me more about this?”

Hisoka smiled widely, his eyes filled with a mixture of curiosity and excitement,  _ “Oh, with pleasure.” _

 

Killua looked around frantically for his best friend, his brother close behind. He had been looking for him for hours now, and he felt a new level of worry as he felt like Hisoka had kidnapped him. Illumi of course tried to calm his brother down, but it was too late and Killua was on a tirade. He was blaming the clown for every evil under the sun while he himself kept his eyes peeled for anything, any sign of his friend. 

Illumi grew worried that his brother might do something drastic, so he decided to stop him before it could get that far. He did something to stop him, though even he did not know why he had done it entirely. He hugged onto Killua from behind and pulled the enraged teen close. He was ready for a fight as he pet the boy’s hair, but he did not know what else he could do.

Killua stood frozen as his brother attempted to comfort him. As they stood the other patrons walked around them, as though nothing was happening. Anger left Killua’s body in that moment, and tears of frustration filled his endlessly blue eyes. He turned in his brother’s arms and found his own thrown around the slender man. Illumi responded by pulling him close. He looked uncomfortable but somewhat determined to make this right.

Killua practically melted into his brother, he had craved this sort of attention since this morning, especially since Gon had been acting so strange lately. His face was buried deep into the soft fabric of Illumi’s sweater, his tears engulfed by its threads. 

Illumi considered his brother a moment, then he lightly began to walk, herding Killua into a more private spot to spare his pride. Once he found the perfect spot he spoke, his voice having a strange tone mixed in, “Maybe you should eat before the food goes to waste?”

Killua shook his head, his face still buried deeply in his brother’s shirt. He would not eat until he found Gon, he got the food for him after all. Illumi had figured that the boy would be stubborn, so he switched topics, “You are very red, Killu. Perhaps you should have worn sunscreen.”

“Fuck your sunscreen.” Killua muttered, defeated as the realization dawned on him.

He was hugging onto his brother like a pouty toddler, and he was not letting go despite himself and his more level head. It almost felt like if he were to let go then he would become lost in a very lonely place. He was not ready to face that coldness again, he needed his brother’s warmth, even though his eyes were arctic. His fingers loosened a bit, then began to lightly pass over the threads absentmindedly. Illumi’s thoughts now came forward, “When you were little, you still hated sunscreen. You also hated it when mother made us put it on you. Do you remember that?”

Killua felt numb to those words, the memories far from his mind, forgotten by time and by the torment he had gone through as a small child. He did feel a bit bitter, mad that Illumi could remember his childhood better than himself, but it didn’t really matter. He knew this was a distraction, but it was a welcome one, “Figures. Sunscreen is cold and unpleasant.”

Illumi hummed a bit, his eyes looking around momentarily, as though he did not want anyone to hear him, “Do you remember when you used to sneak into my bed at night? It was when you had bad dreams.” He paused a moment, thoughtful, “You would tremble until you were secure under the blanket, you always buried your face in my shirt, like you are now.”

Killua did not remember this, but the words made his face burn and his eyes sting. They triggered emotions within him he had buried, “When did I stop?”

“When you stopped loving me.” Illumi muttered, his eyes drawing closed.

Killua felt his heart drop, and his body filled with regret. Had he really just stopped loving his brother so suddenly, or was he being dramatic?  _ What did I do _ , Killua wondered,  _ how do I fix this _ ? 

The boy felt himself back away, although the movements were foreign and not his own. He looked up at his brother, his brain buzzing with the information he had been giving, and wrestling with the guilt he had forgotten. He found himself standing on his toes, and lightly he placed a gentle kiss on his brother’s cool cheek. Illumi’s eyes shot open, and they strained as he watched his brother stand normally again. He had questions in his eyes, but Killua silenced them with his words, “I still love you dumb ass, I just grew up.”

Illumi let a sad smile form on his face, a rare emotional display that only made Killua feel worse, “Thank you. I love you too, little Killu.”

Killua allowed his face to fill with a smile, but a hole ripped in his chest as he watched his brother hold out the bag of food. He took it this time without complaint and brought out the burger he had gotten Gon. Without another word he took a bite. 

_ Today, _ Killua sighed,  _ was one hell of a day _ .


	6. No Spoons and One Fork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sauce scene chapter with a bit of Killua and Illumi at the end, that is all I can really say, so enjoy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to randugamsas yet again for inspiring me to keep on going! I appreciate your comments very much, and they make my day! Consider this saucy chapter a gift.   
> Thank you to the rest of the people who have shared their feelings as well as the people who left kudos! Enjoy this adult chapter, it took me a long time to write it, haha.

Gon sat alone at the moment. He was now in the hotel again, but this time he was on a bed much like his own, but in a different room. This was Hisoka’s bed. It smelled like the man, smelled of cotton candy and a slight hint of a metallic odor. Something about the smell made Gon’s heart pound in his chest. The hamster he had been given was pressed firmly against him, as though he was using it to muffle his persistent heart. Thoughts swarmed his mind, mostly about what he had agreed to. He longed to give in to Hisoka, and let the man touch him however he pleased. The idea of Hisoka’s warm fingers caressing Gon’s most private areas excited the boy. He shifted a bit, the swimsuit doing little to hide his boner, and the movement caused pleasant friction, which made the boy mew needily. Then, suddenly, the door cracked open, which made the boy sit up in surprise as he looked towards the noise. Hisoka stepped in, both hands filled with plates of food. He hummed almost sweetly as he entered, “I got the food darling.”

Gon’s face went entirely red at the nickname, but his eyes were glued onto the food, the hamster now sat in his lap to hide his excitement. He quietly thanked the man as his plate was placed before him. Hisoka sat across from him, a small smile on his now makeup-less face, “They did not have any spoons, and sadly only one fork.” He held it up in the air between them as though he was considering what to do with the utensil, then he continued, “I think it’ll be fine, I like to pick at my food with my fingers anyway, so here.”

Gon awkwardly took the fork, curious how a buffet would only have one. He decided that it was perhaps just an excuse Hisoka would to use so that he could eat with his hands, although Gon would never know until he saw Hisoka eat again and try to use a similar excuse. Gon then noticed that Hisoka was already picking at his food, which was mostly finger foods anyway, so Gon began to dig into his barbecued meat. 

They ate in relative silence, Hisoka’s eyes only occasionally glanced up at Gon, their honeyed glow melted the boy’s heart nearly every time. He almost could not get himself to finish his meal, his heart was pounding harder, as though it was trying to free itself from his ribs. Hisoka laughed, the last morsel now down his throat as he licked his lips. His voice was filled with amusement, “ _ My, my Gon. _ What a _ delicious  _ meal, wouldn’t you agree?”

Gon shifted in his seat, his face on fire, “Yeah, it was really good.”

Hisoka took their plates and fork, then placed them on the nightstand beside of Gon. The air grew heavier as he sat back down, his eyes now scanning Gon with no distractions. Gon looked away, not being able to bear those eyes, he knew that if he continued to look that the weird feeling in his body would only grow.

Hisoka then hummed, his hand now being placed upon the boy’s shoulder, “How about we move on now?” The man paused, as though it was for dramatic effect, “I think I’d like some  _ dessert _ .”

Before Gon could reply he found himself pushed onto his back, the magician straddling his hips. The man had bit his own lip, eyes filled with excitement as his hands grabbed onto the ring that held up Gon’s swimsuit. He untied the back, and without hesitation, he pulled the fabric down to expose Gon’s chest. Gon could only watch as his modesty was slowly taken by the man above him. Though, Hisoka stopped pulling down the suit at Gon’s hips, where his own sat. 

Hisoka sat frozen as his eyes took in every delicious detail of the boy, while Gon did everything in his power not to try and censor himself. Then the touching began, Hisoka’s fingernails grazed the boy’s skin, which made goosebumps rise on his arms while his skin shivered in delight. Hisoka leaned down a bit, bringing the boy’s hand to his mouth. Softly, he kissed each fingertip, the look of pure bliss on his face as he did so. This made Gon’s face burned even brighter, his breath caught in his throat.

The man’s eyes slowly slipped open, he spoke gently, as though he was trying not to scare Gon, “This is your last chance, do you wish to continue?”

Gon almost could not think of an answer, however, his hand closed around Hisoka’s as he thought. Then his eyes gained their determined light, his eyebrows furrowing, “What do I need to do?”

Hisoka kissed his hand one more time before he put it onto his own chest, his voice took on a heavier tone, “ _ Touch me, explore. _ ”

Gon’s hands where now freed, so he did exactly as he was told and allowed his fingers to gently feel around his sculpted muscles.  _ Hisoka is so warm,  _ Gon thought to himself, his eyes now drifted down, his hands soon following. 

Hisoka smirked at the boy as his small fingers now hooked onto the man’s pants. He had not expected him to want to go so fast, but he certainly did not mind. He shifted to stand, so that he could undress a bit easier, but as he moved Gon’s fingers tightened on the rim of his pants, as though he did not want him to leave. The man laughed a bit as he pet the boy’s hair gently, “Do not worry, I’m not going anywhere.”

Gon reluctantly let go, which allowed the man to stand and strip himself the rest of the way. Without the pressure of the too small swim trunks his erection stood proudly in the cool air. Gon’s eyes widened at the sight of it, he had not seen one so large before. He felt embarrassed knowing that he was very obviously staring, but he really could not help it. He sat up and scooted closer, now he sat at the edge of the bed, the erect need of Hisoka close to his face. Hisoka watched without orders, as he wanted to see what Gon would do if he did not have prompt. Then Gon surprised him yet again as he slowly put a finger on the head and rubbed into it with it. 

Hisoka let out a soft satisfied noise, which prompted Gon to do further exploring his fingers now glided down the shaft. The man’s shaft felt very different to his own, and unlike Gon, he was missing the bit of skin at the top that Gon was used to. At the part where his abdomen met his more private bits, he was neatly trimmed, reddish hairs against his pelvis region. Gon took his time to take in every detail, which only drove the man crazy as he watched him. His cock twitched needily, his voice did nothing to hide his lust, “ _ Gon, _ I’m sorry to hurry you, but…” He groaned, “ _ be a good boy, and lick it _ .”

Gon did not know why he had wanted him to lick it, but he decided that maybe it would feel better, so slowly he stuck out his tongue and moved it to lap at the head carefully. Hisoka groaned in approval, his hand going to Gon’s head and his fingers tangling in his hair. Gon knew that this was good based on the reaction, so he kept going, his tongue starting at the bottom base of the man’s cock and slowly working up. Without thinking he stuck the tip in his mouth, as it felt right, and softly he sucked on it, which only served to make Hisoka moan, his body doubling over the boy so he could keep from thrusting into his mouth. He did not want to do anything to make Gon associate sex with bad feelings, but how he wanted to ruin the boy. To own him. 

He knew that if Gon kept learning like he had, then he would not be able to hold back once it was time to take away the rest of his innocence. He would try, but he knew that Gon would have to realize that tonight onward he would belong to the man. So maybe he would not hold back, and instead show his toy what to expect from then on.  _ Such decisions _ , Hisoka mused, _ but I know where I am leaning _ .

Hisoka added pressure to the back of Gon’s head, which made his shaft inch into his hot mouth. Gon gagged a bit, his hands uselessly pushed at the man’s hips as he tried to breathe, but no, Hisoka had made up his mind and slowly he began to pull Gon’s head back and forth on his cock. Waves of pleasure filled the man, his voice a low moan, “ _ Such a good boy, Gon. Careful not to bite, that would end our fun too soon. _ ”

Gon’s eyes closed tightly, tears threatening the edges of his vision anyhow. Soft gagged mews escaped his throat every time the man’s cock thrust into his mouth, and Hisoka had no intentions on stopping until he felt satisfied. His voice was the only break between them, as he brought Gon’s face all the way down, the boy’s nose was tickled by his pubic hair, “Gon, I want you to remember this…” He thrusted up, making the boy cough and sputter on the man’s cock as he pulled the rest of the way out, “I am not your father, I am not Killua, I am Hisoka, your god. Your master. You can even call me daddy if you like.” He joked, though he slightly meant it.

Gon coughed and put his hands over his mouth, tears streamed down his cheeks. His throat hurt from the rough thrust that Hisoka had ended with, and he slightly did not want to do this anymore. However, he knew that he could not stop now, he had his chance to, but now he would have to continue. He looked up at the man, who loomed over him with hungry eyes. He did not want to look weak below this man, so he sat up straight, his eyebrows furrowing once more, “I’ll call you whatever you want, just don’t expect me to like it.”

“Oh?” Hisoka laughed a bit, his hand went over his mouth to suppress most of his laughter, as he did not want to dissuade the boy, “Good boy, although I did not expect you to be so...forward.”

Gon did not back down, and instead he stood up on the bed to be eye level with Hisoka. Hisoka only gave him a questioning look, and allowed him to do as he pleased. Gon grabbed the man’s shoulders and pulled him forward into a sudden kiss. Hisoka was filled with surprise, but he took little time to melt into the kiss, his hands going to Gon’s hips to pull down the bathing suit the rest of the way. The boy did not notice, although his need stood on end, begging for attention it never knew that it needed until now. Then Hisoka laid a light touch on the boy’s cock, which made Gon’s head shoot back, a shocked mew left him. His legs shook beneath him as the man stoked him gently, his mind going blank.

Hisoka knew that he had him where he had wanted him now, and he was going to have fun taking advantage of it. His hand tightened, Gon’s tiny body now laid against his for support, his thin hands gripping at the man’s shoulders. Such small sweet noises left the boy, Hisoka loved it, he wanted more. So quickly he made an order, “Gon, get on all fours.”

Gon took a moment to follow the man’s order, as his mind was not entirely present in the situation. He fell to his knees, then crawled to turn around, presenting his behind to Hisoka. The man grabbed onto his plump flesh, and kneaded it slowly, enjoying the sensation on his fingers. Gon whimpered as he was squeezed, the embarrassment returning as his boyhood was no longer being stroked. He looked back a bit, wanting to see what the man was doing, although mentally he would prefer not to witness his body being molested in such a way. Hisoka’s gaze flicked upwards to meet Gon’s for only a moment before he licked his thumb and pressed it against Gon’s ass. 

Gon tried to pull away now, the sensation unpleasant. The magician though dug his fingers into Gon’s skin to hold him in place, his voice stern, “Stay still, or I will make this much worse. Do you understand?”

Gon whimpered, his eyes now closed tight, his face buried in a blanket that was below him. Hisoka huffed, then bent down to try something else. His tongue now lightly touched against the boy’s entrance, which made the boy stiffen, then he relaxed once he seemed to realize that it was not a finger.

Hisoka lapped at the boy, growing increasingly impatient as he did. He soon stood up and pressed his index finger against him. Gon whimpered, “No, I don’t-”

“Either you let me do this, or it will hurt much worse later on.” Hisoka cut him off with a stern warning.

Gon bit his lip, he did not know what to expect, but he knew that Hisoka did know what was happening, therefore he would have to trust him. Despite himself, Gon stayed as still as possible as Hisoka pressed his finger harder and harder into his increasingly tender entrance. Then it was in, which made the boy groan in pain.

Hisoka moved rather slowly, though he had his other hand down touching himself to keep himself nice and hard for what was about to happen. He added another finger, which made Gon whimper more, his hips instinctively pulled a bit away, but then the boy forced them back into place so he would not get in trouble. 

Hisoka smiled, glad that Gon was learning his place in their relationship. Slowly he worked the two fingers into the boy, doing the best he could to stretch him out as he thrusted them deeper into the virgin flesh. Gon would occasionally make noises of protest, but for the most part he was well behaved for the man. 

But then suddenly it happened, something about the way Hisoka moved his fingers made the boy see white, his body spasmed in suddenly pleasure before he collapsed back onto the bed. A loud moan left Gon, one that made Hisoka aim for that spot and hit it again and again. Gon found himself moving his hips back into the man’s fingers, desperate for that feeling, which they hit again and again. Hisoka could not hold back now, the noises mixed with Gon’s enthusiasm made him too excited. He pulled his fingers out quickly, which made Gon whimper in need, “Put it back!” The boy almost demanded. 

Hisoka snickered at his demand, his now free hand gripped the boy’s hip as he began to rub his cock between the cheeks, “ _ Such a naughty boy, Gon. Don’t worry, your daddy will make you feel so good _ .”

Gon went to say something, but before he could he felt Hisoka’s hard cock pressing against his entrance, and the head of it entered swiftly. Hisoka was done waiting, and before Gon knew it the whole shaft was forced within him, stretching him in ways he could never have imagined. Tears left Gon’s eyes and he tried to crawl away again, but Hisoka held him in place, and did not stop moving his hips despite the boy’s pleas to stop.

Gon’s hands turned white as they gripped into the blanket beneath him, his body burned with a sensation he had never known, and his stomach was tied in many knots. He felt it, a building up in his core that scared him, and with each thrust it only became more and more powerful. His cries turned into whimpers, then into mews, the man’s cock filled his entire being to the brim. 

Hisoka licked at Gon’s ear, then nibbled on the rim of it to rouse the boy further. Gon mewed, his body shivering from the sensation. The man’s hand wondered now, reaching for Gon’s hard need, then it gripped onto it rather mercilessly and began to stroke it hard. Gon’s body began to shake in pleasure, his eyes tightly closed and his body began to adjust. 

He fought it at first, he did not want this to feel so good, he did not want to need this feeling. Nevertheless, his hips began to move with Hisoka’s his mouth forming moans that he would have never thought he would allow to leave him, his face pure red, “H-Hisoka… Daddy, please…”

Hisoka groaned, his cock getting close to the edge. The sound of the boy’s moan, the way he said his name, he never wanted it to end.  _ Yes Gon, so good, you’re so good, _ Hisoka’s mind practically moaned,  _ just a little more. _

Then suddenly Gon thrusted his hips roughly back against the man’s pelvis as he released his first ever orgasm, his body tightening and his mind turning into a complete haze as his moans grew louder. The new tightness made Hisoka finally topple over his own edge, and with one more rough thrust he finished deep inside the boy, his body practically falling onto the boy. His breath was hard, his hand released the boy’s spent cock as he brought it up to lick up the bit of cum that had found itself on it. He loved how sweet even this tasted, a purr left the man, “ _ My little Gon, such a dirty little slut _ .”

Gon could not reply, his mind was little more than mush at that moment, and his body was aching from the experience. He almost did not realize that he was laid down, and pulled up to the man’s body as Hisoka got them into a more comfortable position. Hisoka had noted that the boy did indeed bleed a bit, so he would take it easy on him for that night. He knew he had gotten a bit carried away, but the cum that was on the bed was enough to tell him that Gon had great potential for further exploration. He was already thinking on scenarios for them to play, though he was also softly petting the boy’s hair to help him calm down.

Gon’s eyes slipped closed, his body felt so heavy after that experience. The warmth in his stomach was welcome, he did not want it to go away, despite what it was from. His hand tiredly went to his stomach and it rubbed against it rather absentmindedly. Hisoka noticed this, his eyes sharpened a bit and he grinned, “Do you like having me inside of you?”

Gon mewed softly, too far gone to respond. He was quickly falling asleep, so spent and exhausted from his long day. Hisoka knew he would not last much longer, so he pulled a blanket over them and kept the boy close. He was his after all, and he would be treated like a treasured pet. After Gon had drifted off Hisoka’s voice let out a small, barely audible, “I need you, Gon. So you will be mine now. Is that okay?” Hisoka then took the silence as a form of agreement, and with a content smile he closed his eyes. 

 

Killua did not remember a lot of the night, but now he was in his hotel room with his brother waiting for Gon to come back. He quietly wondered if Gon would ever come back, however, he felt that Hisoka would not simply kidnap him, as that would not be the most fun option. He had wanted to try to break into the room next door, but he was discouraged by his brother, so he did not do so. Instead they sat pretty quietly. This was until Illumi broke the silence, “So, are both of you competing in the festival?”

Killua did not expect the sudden interest in their plans, but he hated the silence so he nodded and responded, “Yeah, why?”

“Are you certain that Gon would be ready to?” He muttered, his eyes wandering around the room.

Killua felt a bit angry, he did not want people to discourage Gon, especially with everything that had been going on lately, “He’ll be fine.”

Illumi’s gaze finally focused on Killua, still void of emotion, “If you think he will be alright, then I shall respect that. Just do not allow him to push himself too hard, it might destroy him if you do.”

Killua grumbled, he did not need this, and he had not planned on letting Gon even fight in the festival. They had agreed that Gon would only do the other competitions, the ones that would require no nen and very little physical prowess. He would not let Gon fall back into depression, and they would leave this island with so many cool prizes and new experiences to tell their friends about. He refused to let him push it.

Illumi sat down and pulled his hair down, letting his long hair flow freely down his shoulders. Killua almost felt like he had this morning when he saw him back to his normal look, but he kept in mind the progress they had made just a few hours before. He sat across from him on the other bed, his mind swimming with these confusing thoughts. He wanted to reject his brother again, but he knew that it would not be fair.

The man hummed, which got Killua’s attention. When Killua looked back at his brother, he found the man tucking the hair behind his ears, his eyes downcast as a soft hum left him. He swore that he had never heard his brother hum, and something about it felt soothing yet haunting. A feeling, a memory in the back of Killua’s mind came forward, though it was hazy.

It was a memory of himself, he could not have been too old, his body so much lower in comparison to the bed in front of him. It took great effort for his little body to climb onto the mattress, then some courage to shake the figure that slept before him. The other person in the memory turned, black eyes opening just over the blanket that was tucked up to his nose. He sat up slowly, which revealed that it was his brother, Illumi, just much younger than he could ever remember seeing him. His own tiny hands reached for his brother, tears stung his eyes as his younger self stated that he had a nightmare. Without question the Illumi in his mind pulled him close, and held him to his chest. Then came that humming, the humming that now filled the room in the present.

Killua snapped back to the current time, his brother’s face was just before his own. He went to pull away, but stopped once he realized that he had been crying. Illumi was cleaning his face, his own filled with a sort of worry that only Killua would be able to see. His voice was sturdy, but left a sad tone in the air, “Killu, are you alright? I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“You used to hum to me, right?” Killua asked, his voice cracking.

Illumi paused a moment, then he lightly pet his brother’s cheek, “Yes, occasionally. Why do you ask?”

Killua felt another surge of emotion, he had actually remembered something good about his brother, and he did not know how to feel about this information. It was like a dream, and before he knew it he hugged onto his brother, his childhood clinging to the one thing it could, “Can you stay tonight? I don’t want to be alone. Please.” He broke down crying again by the end of his pleas. 

Illumi felt shocked about how his brother was acting. He did not know if it was something that he had done, but he knew he could not, no, he would not leave his brother like this. So he nodded, and slowly he hugged back, “I will stay. At least until you want me to leave.”

Illumi did not know how to treat this situation, but he did know one thing.  _ I will protect you brother, _ he told himself,  _ until you stop loving me again _ .


	7. Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon has done things that he never thought he would ever do, especially with his mortal enemy Hisoka, who seems to be loving every minute of it. Gon though finds out that he holds much more power in this relationship, and he has to decide if he will take advantage of the situation or not. Killua is out for blood, angry with his best friend for ditching him, that is until he finds out something worrying. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter that contains some sauce and major plot, the sauce was an accident ha-ha. Another big thank you to my biggest reader randugamsas, and to all of the people who comment and leave kudos. This chapter was a short one, but I believe it is worth it to the story to be a bit shorter to get some points across. Enjoy!

Gon’s eyes lightly slipped open, though they caught onto nothing in particular since the lights where all off around him. In the dark all he could do is listen, and so he did, and what he heard confused him. It was muttering, and soft crying noises, something he knew was coming from the person next to him. He turned gently, as to not wake said person, his mind trying to remember where he was and who this person could be. Then the ache in his backside brought him back to reality, and he sat up a bit, almost tempted to run, although running would be an overstatement with how sore he was. It would have been more of a half walk, half waddle of shame. Before he got off of the bed and attempted to flee, the crying he had previously heard brought his attention back to the man. He found himself turning back around, and despite himself he gently hugged onto him. Regardless of how he felt about Hisoka, and despite what they had just done that night, he believed no one should be alone when they were making such noises of suffering.  _ No _ , Gon thought, _ I cannot, I will not leave him like this _ . 

He held the man close to him, pressing the man’s head into his chest as he did. He did not know what else to do, and could only think to do what his aunt would when he was younger. He began to talk softly, telling Hisoka about his day, his tone even and gentle, “Today was fun, huh? I never thought that there would be so many lights in one place. Oh, and that hamster you got me, he’s so cute.”

Hisoka’s body began to relax, his eyes slipped open only a bit, but he did not dare move, instead he listened to Gon, his nightmare partially forgotten as he did. Gon continued to talk, his hug tightening a bit, “I hope we didn’t worry Killua and Illumi too much, we kinda disappeared on them. Though, maybe it is fine, because they needed some brother time together. I like Illumi’s hair when its up, don’t you? Though his eyes are still pretty creepy. He can’t help it though.”

Hisoka turned a bit and buried his face further into the boy’s chest, he breathed in deeply and took in his scent, a sweet one that reminded Hisoka of nature, maybe even apples, “What are you talking about, Gon?”

“Oh, sorry, did I wake you up?” Gon asked quietly, he did not let go of the man.

“Yes, but honestly it was welcome.” The man muttered, “My mind was doing some unpleasant things, so it is better to be awake now.”

“What were you dreaming about?” Gon could not help but ask, never imagining that Hisoka had much to be scared about.

Hisoka smiled up at him, though his eyes stayed sad, “I would rather change the subject, my little apple.” He sat up a bit, but stayed close to Gon, facing him, “How is my pet feeling?”

Gon puffed up his cheeks, not liking being called a pet. But then he sighed, and shifted a bit before he bothered to answer the man, “I’m sore, and sweaty.”

“You’ll learn to like it.” Hisoka cooed, his hand went up to play in Gon’s raven hair.

Gon felt tempted to slap it away, his eyebrows furrowed, his expression growing stern, “When will you teach me how to use nen again?”

Hisoka stopped petting the boy a moment, as though he had just remembered something. Then he smiled wide and scooted back a bit. He now sat cross legged, which allowed Gon’s more adjusted eyes to see a bit too much in the boy’s opinion. Although, he had to admit that he felt a bit better about seeing the man in this way. Hisoka’s voice was the only thing to bring his attention back to the present, the boy’s eyes snapped back to his face as the man spoke, “You see  _ Gon _ , I have already started restoring your nen. In my  _ very special  _ way.”

“Wait, really?” Gon’s heart fluttered in excitement.

Hisoka nodded, then spoke in a matter of fact type tone, “Yes, really. Now, I suggest you try and meditate with me, can you do that?”

Gon nodded excitedly before he righted himself to sit on his knees, having forgotten the fact that he was also nude and sore. As prompted he closed his eyes and began to allow his body to relax and take in everything around him. The room was now dead silent, but something was indeed different. Gon could now feel something on his cheek.

The boy opened his eyes, which were greeted with a light pinkish glow. Hisoka had stuck bungee gum to his cheek, and Gon could not only sense it, but he could see it. However, just as it felt like everything was right again, the glow faded, and the feeling of power seeped from Gon’s body. He felt tired now, even more than before. His hopes faded with his energy, a worried look given to Hisoka, “I saw it, it was working. What did I do wrong?”

Hisoka laid on his side now, looking a bit lazy as he did, “Nothing  _ darling _ , you did great. We just need to keep at this and you’ll be back to kicking my ass in no time at all.”

Gon grew excited once more, and he scrambled to his knees to get closer to Hisoka, his happiness filled his voice, “Wow, I hope you’re right! Thank you Hisoka!”

Hisoka laughed darkly, his voice cold, “ _ Don’t thank me yet, my little apple _ .”

Before Gon could respond, Hisoka began to get up from the bed, stretching as he stood. He glanced back at the boy momentarily, his eyes almost as cold as his voice had just been, “We should wash up and return you to Killua. Wouldn’t want him to worry about you.”

Gon nodded a bit, though a part of him was not ready to leave. He had so many questions, both about nen and about the night that they just had. He stood with a bit of strain, and managed to follow Hisoka into the bathroom. Once inside, Hisoka closed the door behind them and flipped on the lights, which blinded Gon for a few seconds. When his eyes readjusted they found themselves glued onto the man, or more specifically his ass since he was bent down turning on the water. 

Gon’s face reddened, and his eyes darted away quickly before Hisoka righted himself and walked into the shower. He beckoned the boy inside, a single finger being his voice in this instance. Gon followed the order and soon stood under warm water, their bodies closer than Gon would have normally wanted. He decided that this intimacy was the perfect time to ask questions, as he was an endlessly curious boy, “How did you restore a bit of my nen?”

“Well…” Hisoka seemed to consider his words, his body facing away from the boy as he wet his hair, “to simplify, I sort of pumped my own nen into your body. The influx of my powerful nen allowed your body to  _ open up _ .  _ In more ways than one _ .” The man giggled.

Gon nodded, this explanation made sense to the boy, so his next question became more valid in his mind, “So us having that adult stuff allowed me to use my nen this morning?”

“ _ Very good boy, such a quick learner. _ ” Hisoka moaned, the idea of the night before filled his mind with pleasure.

Gon could feel the atmosphere change when he mentioned the sex that they had the night before. He did not like the idea of the sex all too much, but at the same time he sort of craved the attention and the feelings that the act had brought.  _ Also _ , Gon allowed his brain to soften,  _ it’ll help me restore my nen if we keep doing that. _ So he made a choice right then and there, his voice boomed over the shower, “So we have to keep doing that so that I can be more powerful! Is that okay?”

Hisoka’s skin crawled, and he bit his lip, his little apple made him so turned on when he spoke so dirty like this. His hand went down to grope himself at the idea of playing with his toy, over and over again. He groaned excitedly, his body hot and ready to get started, “ _ Yes, Gon, I would love to share my power with you. _ ”

Gon nodded before he stepped closer to the man, his arms reached around his slender figure and knocked the man’s hand away. Instead he used his own hands to feel Hisoka’s erection. The man’s breath caught in his throat, his smile only growing with his lust. Oh, how he would enjoy this.

Gon did his best to entice the man, his small hands rubbed at the shaft like he had the night before. He knew that this was as good of time as any since Hisoka was already in the mood, so he would sort of milk the situation. He feigned confidence as he kissed up Hisoka’s spine, and tried to speak in a deep voice, “Will you please give me more energy now, daddy?”

Hisoka’s entire body shuddered when he heard Gon’s words, and suddenly he turned and basically tackled the boy to the tub floor. Gon could barely let out a yelp of surprise before Hisoka was biting and kissing his neck. The man was determined to leave marks now, claiming Gon even more than he had before. His hands were firmly held to either side of the boy’s hips, his erection stood tall and proud between Gon’s legs. 

Gon whimpered and mewed as the man teased his purpling flesh, his hands weakly rubbed the man’s chest and his heart swelled. The attention he craved was being met so eagerly, and the boy almost did not want it to end. However, he also needed that boost, so he pushed at Hisoka, his voice filled with need, “Can I put it in my mouth again? Would that work?”

Hisoka slowly got off of the boy, then he stood over him, his cock now in the boy’s face. His eyes were filled with fire, like Hell had become real in his head. The way he spoke made Gon nervous, yet more excited,  _ “If you do a good job, then I’ll pump plenty of energy into you through your mouth _ .”

Gon nodded, and quickly he sat straight and began to tease Hisoka’s tip with his mouth. He would tell himself later that this was all for that power boost, despite how he actually felt about this. 

Hisoka purred in pleasure, his hand firmly held onto Gon’s raven hair to sort of guide him as he slid his mouth further onto his shaft. Soon that cute little nose was pressed against Hisoka’s pubic hair, and he remained there a moment, gagging lightly on his length. He did not allow the boy to rest like this for too long, and instead he began to pump himself in and out of the warmth, and steadily he gained speed. Gon gagged and coughed on Hisoka’s cock, his eyes closed tight as his throat was fucked and began to feel almost raw. He knew that if this kept up that he would not be able to even talk to Killua afterwards, not because he would not want to but because Hisoka would fuck his voice away.

Gon desperately breathed through his nose, his fingernails gently dug at Hisoka’s backside, which only pleased the man more. He groaned and sped up, his movements became more erratic now, he was getting closer and closer to the edge. His mind was barely able to remember his promise, but just as he felt himself almost climax, he stiffened and pushed nen into the younger boy’s body, and with that last thrust he finished, filling the boy’s mouth with his hot seed. 

He kept his cock in now, his eyes glued on the boy as he watched him swallow every bit of his seed. He only pulled out when he was certain that he had taken it all in, then he knelt down and smirked. His hand went to Gon’s chin, and he squeezed to make him open his mouth. The boy complied, his mouth used to breathe hard now that it was free to do so. Hisoka was pleased with the sight, so he stood again and helped the boy to his feet. Before Gon could catch his breath, he was pushed beneath the water, the man began to wash him. 

Gon mewed hoarsely at Hisoka, his smaller body leaned against the toned man. But he did not stop him, the feeling of Hisoka’s fingernails on his scalp was so pleasant to him. He melted into the man, and held onto him as they showered. He knew that his plan had worked, and that he did feel a bit of nen circulating through his body now, so he knew he would not be able to stop doing this. Though, he did not mind.

 

Killua’s eyes slowly slipped open, his brain fuzzy and still tired from being up so late. He took a moment before he sat up and looked around, then he realized that he was alone. He felt immediately betrayed by both Illumi and Gon, then he felt worried again by the time he stood and began to walk to the bathroom. When he reached for the handle the door opened before him, which almost scared him enough to empty his full bladder, to reveal that Illumi was stepping out, hair up in a towel as though he had just showered. 

Killua stepped back in surprise, his words were caught in his throat. Illumi walked out past him, his own voice loud in the silence, “Gon came by, he’s waiting for you in the dining hall. I suggest you hurry before Hisoka steals him away again.”

Killua swallowed hard and nodded before he quickly stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. Once alone his mind swam, he wondered why Illumi actually had bothered to stay, and where Gon had been the whole night. He grumbled and went to the toilet to do his business, his eyebrows furrowed and his body tense. He had so many words for Gon, plenty of which were angry, maybe bordering on nagging.  _ He left me all alone, _ Killua’s mind was aflame, _ I swear when I see him I’ll give him an earful _ . 

He flushed the toilet, washed up briefly, then stepped out to find some clothes laid out on the table. He knew Illumi had laid them out for him, likely before leaving, so he quickly threw them on so that he could get to Gon faster. He sped walked towards the dining hall, his anger having no time to dissipate. At least that was until he saw Gon, who stood by the door of the food court, eyes rather dreamy looking. 

Killua slowed his pace, his eyes scanning Gon. He looked stiff, yet relaxed and happy. Then Killua stopped, his heart froze as he felt a foreign power coming from Gon. It was nen, but it was not Gon’s nen, no it was malicious and concerning. It was almost like bloodlust, except the aura was different, more longing and possessive. Killua could barely come forward, the air around his best friend threatened to strangle him, eat him.

By the time he was noticed, he had almost began to backpedal, but now it was too late and he had to face what Hisoka had started. Gon hurried over, still in his one piece with swim shorts covering his lower half. His voice was joyous, a bit hoarse, his eyes alight with excitement, “Killua! Good morning!”

Killua felt horrified, his body trembled as Gon hugged onto him. He tried to steady himself, but it was near impossible, “Where were you?”

Gon released him, the energy around him only seeming to grow with the seconds, “Hisoka and I went to train, sorry for not getting you but I figured that you could spend some time with your brother.”

“Train?” Killua asked, deflated, “What did he do to you?”

Gon’s body stiffened, as he thought that he had been caught. Unlike Killua, however, he had rehearsed excuses in his head all morning, and he pulled one out, “Well I’ve been feeling better so I tried meditating again.”

Killua knew he was lying, he knew this was all Hisoka. He just did not know how to get it out of the boy, so he had to make up his mind quickly. He knew that if he pressed all day eventually Gon might slip, so despite the feeling in his spine, he took Gon’s hand and began to lead him towards the door, “Hey let’s go have a friend day, alright?”

Gon followed without protest, feeling as though his secret was secured for the time being. He did not know that his nen was taking on such a dark tone, and he did not know why Killua was acting so strange, what he did know was that he was increasingly excited for the days to come.

But, Killua knew different.  _ I have to know, _ he told himself,  _ and I have to protect Gon from Hisoka and whatever he did to him _ .


	8. Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illumi and Killua must now decide how they feel about Gon's new nen, and how to treat the boy going forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers. As it stands I have not slept very much and I am horribly ill but I have done my best to get a chapter out regardless since it is my day off of work. I hope you guys still enjoy it, and continue to share your feelings as it brightens my day. Have a lovely one!

Illumi leaned against the doorframe of a room he had not slept in since they had rented it for the festival. The air was heavy, the scent of sweat and other things lingered in the air, which made him instinctively cross the room to open the many windows on the opposite wall. When he did so he felt muscular arms wrap around his waist, and pull him to another figure. He tensed up and kept his gaze beyond the window.

Hisoka’s voice cut through the silence, like a knife through flesh. It was jagged, a bit irritated, unlike himself, “I wish you hadn’t done that, I quite like having the smell of my _ Gon  _ in here.”

“You should have waited to do that with him.” Illumi sighed, his eyes now half lidded and bored, “Now Killu might take him from the island, and then we will both lose time with the boys.”

“ _ I feel like Gon will keep our secret quite well _ .” Hisoka purred into the man’s ear, “It actually worked you know? I managed to feed his aura, and turn his nen back on for a moment.”

“I felt that.” Illumi replied numbly, unimpressed, “As someone who uses transmutation, you simply turned his aura into your own, or rather similar to your own. I felt the heat coming off of him, the way he told me he wished to be near Killua. He would not take no as an answer. His eyes seemed to be more like yours. Maybe you have destroyed the boy my brother had befriended. He certainly seems different.”

Hisoka was quiet for sometime, his grip on the other man loosened, then was let go of completely. He stood straight, his eyes thoughtful as he had, “ _ I like him this way. _ He does what I ask, and even  _ begs _ to do things he normally wouldn’t. He’s happier using my power, and besides, some of that dark energy is his own to begin with. When I started unlocking him, I felt it, that  _ obsession _ , it was  _ delicious _ .”

“A young boy should not have the nen of a pervert like you.” Illumi pointed out.

Hisoka laughed a bit, his demeanor becoming more relaxed as he did, “Don’t be rude.”

Illumi did not reply this time, now he was deep in thought. He considered fixing the situation, but at the same time this could be an opportunity to sever the boy’s bonds, and make Killua more dependant on himself. He had quite enjoyed the night before, when he got to watch his favorite family member sleep. The way he snored, the way he talked in his sleep, it made Illumi long for the days that they were so close. Two brothers against the world.

He chose to not help Gon, and if he were to figure out how to control what Hisoka had started, then so be it. He would not make the process any faster, and he would be happy with having his little brother back in his arms. A small smile formed on his lips, his eyes danced with rare delight as he turned towards Hisoka, his mind was made, “Okay, have it your way. Just know to leave Killu out of it.”

Hisoka had never seen Illumi so pleased, so he knew he would not be opposed by him. Instead he would take advantage of this out of character experience as he spoke, “Splendid, I’m glad you have learned to see it my way.”

Illumi crossed the room to his own bed and sunk down for a moment, his smile never fading as he did. He imagined Killua coming back home, and helping him with missions. They would be so close as brothers, and he would never have to stalk or worry about the younger boy. The excitement almost distracted the man too much to notice Hisoka digging in his suitcase and bringing out some fingernail polish. He only snapped back to reality once Hisoka sat in front of his to examine his nails. Illumi would have normally pulled his hand away, but he allowed the clown to continue as he was not in an argumentative mood, and instead just questioned him, “What are you doing?”

“Having girl time.” Hisoka joked, “With how happy you are might as well exploit it and make you even prettier.”

Illumi stuck out his tongue for a second, something he had not done in awhile, then just simply watched as Hisoka talked and painted. The moment was rather calming, and while his fingernails now where a dark shade of purple, he wondered if he should change other things to impress Killua. He shifted a bit, his expression returning to normal as his happiness wavered slightly. He felt a tug at his heart, one that was too familiar to him, “Do you think I should… cut my hair?”

Hisoka gained a surprised expression, the question came out of the blue, “No of course not! Your hair is beautiful and so well maintained.”

“I just wondered… Do you think Killu would like me more if I changed?” He suggested coldly.

Hisoka sighed and placed his head on Illumi’s lap, sometimes he was frustrated with the other man, and this time was no different, “Killua is the one who needs to change, not you. You’re perfect, you know this Illu.” Hisoka used his pet name to calm him down. 

Illumi slowly nodded before he fell silent once more. Hisoka hoped that this would be the end of that, as he had more important things to worry about. His thoughts might have been bitter, but he knew only one thing.

_ Sorry Illumi, His mind became hot, but all I really care about is having Gon all to myself. I’m sure you understand, you feel the same about your brother after all. _

 

Gon began to feel strange as he followed behind his best friend. If their hands weren’t connected, and if he wasn’t being lead he was unsure was he would be doing at the moment. His mind was slowly dimming, his senses doing the same as his eyes aimlessly looked around. 

Killua, on the other hand, was looking for them a nice little sit down place to eat and talk. Though as they walked he could feel Gon’s gaze ripping into him, not exactly maliciously but certainly with a sort of presence that made the boy feel uncomfortable. He soon froze in place, unable to focus with the pressure he felt. He turned towards Gon, his voice too small for the boy, “Can’t you just tell me what happened between you and Hisoka? I know something is very different, and it doesn’t feel like it is all you.”

Gon was looking at him, but once his eyes caught Killua’s they changed even more, his body began to shudder. He pulled Killua closer by his hand, his expression impossible to read, and his other hand went to brush Killua’s hair from his face. His own eyes were wide, and Killua could have sworn that he could see a pinkish shine behind the amber that normally filled his irises. Their faces were close now, nearly touching as Gon smiled wide, “Killua, your eyes, they’re so much prettier than I remember!”

“Stupid.” Killua choked out, his face redder than the sunburn that decorated his back, “Don’t change the subject!”

Gon’s energy became stronger, almost holding Killua in place as the boy examined his prey, his tongue lightly danced on his own lips as he examined Killua’s features as though he had never seen them before. They were basically nose to nose as he admired the other boy’s eyes, his hands now petting the other boy’s hair and cheek. Killua would try to pull away many times, but with each attempt he was almost flattened by Gon’s energy. Then suddenly it became even more apparent that Gon was not all there, his thumb went and lightly traced Killua’s lips as the rest of his hand cupped his cheek. His vision was now only on Killua’s plump lips, now his irises became more pink, and Killua could not feel Gon any longer.

 The intimacy of Gon’s actions made Killua’s heart race, the air so thick that it threatened to swallow them if either dared to move this any further. A part of Killua wanted this, but another part knew this was not right, and that this was Hisoka’s influence making Gon act out like this. He weakly pushed the other boy away again, this time he managed to cause a bit of distance to form between them. Immediately Gon’s eyes darkened, the pink fading just slightly as his voice trembled, “Killua, please, don’t go.”

Killua immediately recognized Gon’s tone as one that he had used months after he had lost his powers. He remembered that Gon was staying with him, and that it was the dead of winter. The boy had clung to him then, having just awoken from what Killua could only figure to be a nightmare about losing his nen. His heart broke just as it had back then. Gon was so helpless, and now he was going through something Killua could never understand yet again. So he resigned himself back into Gon’s arms, his head being buried into the other boy’s neck, his voice barely above a whisper, “I’m sorry Gon. I want to help you. I won’t leave I promise.”

Gon clung to him for what seemed like forever, tears wet Killua’s shoulder where the other boy rested his head. He swore revenge on the clown for doing this to his friend, he did not need this new stress on his life, especially on a trip that was supposed to fix everything.

Killua straightened himself and looked down at Gon, who now had his normal eyes back. His aura had calmed itself, the burst of emotion seeming to exhaust the teen. Killua again grabbed his hand, a small sad smile on his face as he tried to make it better, “I think we should have ice cream for breakfast, and while we eat we can talk about whatever you want, okay?”

Gon nodded slowly, the boy sniffled a bit as he tried to compose himself. Gon had no idea what was going on with him, he usually did not cry as much, but his entire body ached with needs that he normally did not have. He felt so numb again, and only those needs stood out to him. He needed Killua, Hisoka, someone to hold him. He felt so confused, but he followed Killua again, determined to try and calm down himself down enough to have Killua let him stay. He needed to participate, to stay near Hisoka who could fix him. He needed so many things.

Killua found a colorful looking ice cream shop, though he stopped at the entrance and simply told Gon to find a table and that he would be out soon with their ice cream. Something about the amount of people in the shop made Killua too nervous to bring Gon inside, so he figured this would be the best move for the both of them. Gon was hesitant, but he nodded and began to wonder around the vacant tables to find one that he felt would be okay for them. Killua went inside and immediately joined a line. After a short while he managed to obtain two banana splits and headed back outside. He stopped immediately as he realized who was sitting with Gon, the two men had found them and now sat with Gon who was still cleaning his eyes.

Killua hurried over, his eyes shooting fire at Hisoka as he did. Hisoka just smiled at the young boy, his expression filled with amusement as he playfully waved at the teen. Killua sat next to Gon in a huff, which happened to be next to his own brother since the table was round. Illumi frowned at his brother, his voice disapproving, “Ice cream really isn’t a suitable breakfast Killu.”

“Shut it.” Killua warned as he began to dig into the sweet ravenously.

Gon did not touch his ice cream, his eyes glued to the already melting form of it. Hisoka snuck a hand beneath the table, and lovingly he held onto Gon’s hand, which made the boy relax a little. It was obvious he had been crying, which angered Hisoka, as he blamed the other teen for Gon’s stress. If Killua had known who Hisoka was blaming, he would have called him a big hypocrite, as he felt that all of this was Hisoka’s fault for being so careless with Gon.

Killua only found himself slightly distracted when he noticed that Illumi had painted nails, in confusion he placed his spoon in his bowl, “What happened to your fingernails?”

“Hisoka painted them.” Illumi muttered, his eyes went to them for a moment. 

Gon immediately looked over to see, his eyes growing large with admiration, “Wow, so pretty! Hisoka can you paint my-”

“No.” Killua interrupted him and answered for Hisoka all at once.

Gon frowned and slouched in his seat a bit. Hisoka squeezed the boy’s hand a bit, as if to tell him that he would do it later when they were alone. That made Gon sit up again a bit, and slowly he smiled at Hisoka, but in a manner that Killua would not catch. 

Killua suddenly stood, which broke the contact Gon had with Hisoka as Gon followed close to him. It was obvious the other teen was trying to leave now, probably too annoyed to deal with the men. Gon gave Hisoka a fleeting, longing look, then turned to be with his friend. He felt so conflicted as he threw away his now liquid ice cream, he wanted to be with Killua but he needed to feel Hisoka’s embrace. Hisoka gave him things that Killua seemed unwilling to.  _ No _ , Gon looked at Killua his mind trying to focus on him,  _ he wants to give me everything, he just isn’t sure what I need _ . 

That made Gon smile, his new instincts making up his mind for him.  _ I will show him what I need,  _ he decided,  _ and we will be so happy just like old times _ . 


	9. Playing The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon and Killua awkwardly try to hang out despite how strange Gon has been feeling. Soon Killua feels the gravity of the situation when Gon acts out towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longer better written chapter I had promised. No Hisoka or Illumi in this one, as I wanted to give more world building as well as a chance to show how Gon and Killua do on their own. This is actually one of my favorite chapters by this point, and I hope you guys like it!

Gon’s feet felt heavy beneath him, his mind was swimming as he followed Killua, so he was not entirely with him in spirit. He was trying to make up his mind on how he would be sharing his new feelings with Killua, and how he would go about starting any intimate actions with his friend. He wondered if Killua would even be interested in fulfilling Gon’s new cravings. However, Gon knew his own desperation for the feelings would blind him to how Killua felt, especially when things were in full swing. 

Gon knew that he should consider holding back, and maybe save himself for Hisoka only as the clown would be the only one who could reawaken his nen. Though, he did realize that Killua had somewhat similar powers to Hisoka, as they shared the same branch of nen. So perhaps with training he would be able to reawaken Gon slowly, and maybe he would have more potential to do so. 

Killua had now noted Gon’s silence. He stopped momentarily to gain his bearings before he got an idea and began to head in a particular direction. He spoke excitedly, masking his feelings at that moment, “Hey, I think I saw an arcade around here! Maybe I can win you something there!”

Gon’s attention was fully captured by Killua’s words. The idea of another cuddly prize made the boy cheer as he ran after Killua. Soon they found themselves in front of a large arcade that had many brilliant lights that reminded Gon of the amusement park that they had just seen the night before. Gon pointed at the sign, his eyes shining with a pinkish hue, “Look, you were right!”

Killua nodded excitedly as he hurried inside, Gon followed close behind him. Immediately the two boys went up to the prize counter to pick out a goal to work towards. Neither of the boys had much money, but they would pull together what they did have. Gon noticed that a lot of the prizes were centered around a giant that was the mascot of the island and the festival. It was a cute yet strong looking woman with an orange dress and large hammer. Then his eyes caught onto the cat merchandise, which was based upon one of the smaller islands that some of the events would be held on. He remembered reading about the island, and he could remember that this particular island was named Kampon island. That island was home to many small cats, and no one knew how they had got there. He could not remember much, but he did recall that some experts blamed the flora of the island, and said that the plants had a direct impact on the strange number of cats.

One large plush of a white cat caught his eyes, and he stared at it for the longest moment. Killua noticed that he had gained interest in a particular toy, so he traced his vision and soon looked at the fat plush cat. Gon smiled, his voice small, “Aw, Killua it looks like you.”

Killua blushed and squirmed in place, his voice almost broke as he squeaked a reply, “Not at all! It looks way too cute to be me!”

Gon laughed softly at his friend, then looked back up to see the price. It asked for five hundred tickets, which by the look at the other prizes, had to be somewhat hard to get since everything else around it was only two hundred and below. Gon’s heart sunk a bit as he got out his wallet. He knew if he wanted to win that plush then he would likely have to spend the rest of his money on tokens. Killua calmed down from being flustered just long enough to notice Gon’s worried look. He reached into his own pocket and felt around for his wallet. When he found that it was no longer there, his face grew pale, and he could not face his friend as he frantically dug through his pockets. He even began to dig through his bag before he realized that he had to have left his wallet on the table at the ice cream parlor. 

Gon’s voice suddenly scared the boy, making Killua stand straight and attempt to hide his mistake, “I think we can get it.” 

“Y-yeah…” Killua nodded, he could tell by Gon’s eyes that if he told him the truth about his wallet that it might send him into another fit.

He vowed to try and keep that from happening, and he decided that while Gon was busy with a game he would have to sneak out and hurry back to the ice cream place in hopes that his money would be untouched. He just had to wait for an opening. 

The boy took a deep breath, then began for a token machine, “Let’s put in just a bit of money, and see what kind of games they have here.”

Gon followed and soon put some money into a machine, which in turn spat out a card with credits on it. Gon guessed that this was a new way that tokens were dispensed, it made sense, as tokens could be lost so much easier and be stolen from the property. He held up the card and admired it shortly before he turned to Killua, wonder filled his expression, “Look! Isn’t this cool?”

Killua found a small smile on his face despite the situation. Sometimes Gon’s childish wonder was all it took to make Killua happy. It was definitely better than the personality that Gon had taken on just hours before. Though he knew that Gon was still not normal, it was nice to pretend for that moment. He wanted to play along, so instead of hurrying off to go get his wallet, he began to look around at the games to find one that they could both play and still win some tickets from. Gon eventually pointed out a dancing game, one with a floor attachment that would pick up their movements. All around this machine where pictures of the giant in party clothes, and on the screen a 2-D model of her danced around happily.

Killua did not exactly want to play a dancing game, however, he also would not tell Gon no. He normally would at least fight over the idea, but instead he walked over and got onto the second player platform. Gon hopped up and paid the machine with his card before he began to go through the music that they could dance to. Soon he found a pretty cute song that had a squeaky girl singing about cats. This furthered Killua’s embarrassment, but he stood firm and tried to ignore the fact that he was about to make a fool of himself. The song began, the giant on screen now wearing cat ears and shaking her hips. 

The button prompts weren’t hard to begin with, and Killua actually kept up with Gon for the first act of the song. Gon was having a great time, and when the notes sped up so did he, laughter erupting from him as his legs moved faster. Killua could only smile, his movements only becoming less and less graceful as the song neared its end. Many button presses were missed, Killua wondered if he even had rhythm, and soon he hit a game over. Right after the song ended and the machine read that they had won fortyfive tickets. Gon smiled wide at Killua, cheeks flushed red, Killua on the other hand was entirely red thanks to both his sunburns and the exertion. Gon waited for the machine to spit out his tickets, however, they never came which dissatisfied him. His eyes grew a bit dark as he looked at the card, then back to his friend, “I think tickets are just added to the card.”

“Seems so.” Killua looked down at his friend, knowing that this displeased the boy, he knew to keep Gon from reacting any worse he would have to do a bit of damage control, “At least that’s one step closer to getting the cat. Hey, I’m gonna go pee, you go ahead and win some more tickets.”

Gon got a determined look, his initial shock about the modern currency of the arcade fading as he began to look for another song on the dance machine. Killua hurried off, hoping the game would be enough to babysit Gon for awhile while he got his money back. He snuck out the front door and knelt down as he made his way past the windows next to where Gon was playing. Once he was clear of the arcade, he half ran his way towards the ice cream shop. 

Once his short run ended he found himself at the table he had most likely left his wallet on. He searched around it for a moment, then looked beneath. A cry of happiness left him as he found his blue wallet on the ground and untouched. He scooped it up and began to hurry back towards the place he had left Gon. He did not look in the wallet until he got back, and once he was at the ticket machine he only briefly noticed that some of his things were shifted around, likely because of the drop. He paid for a few tokens, then put his wallet in his backpack for safe keeping. He turned and began to make his way back towards where he had left Gon. When he made it there, he realized that the boy was not where he had left him, and instead was completely gone. 

Killua felt a bit of panic rise in his body, as he worried that Gon had run off after him when he had left. He quickly turned and began to search the arcade for the boy, which was easier said than done since it was a decently large and maze-like building. Eventually he only had the bathroom left, and he ran inside, full panic mode activated by this point.

Once he was inside he heard the door slam behind him, and before he could turn back around he heard a click, it was a lock. He swiftly turned on his heel, Gon stood at the door, expression hard, eyes fully pink. Killua swallowed hard, the energy from before ate at him, keeping him in place as Gon walked closer.

The boy’s voice was harsh to Killua, needy in many ways, “Killua, you left me all alone.”

“No, I just-” Killua was cut off as Gon nuzzled his head into the crook of his neck, his lips lightly brushing against the hot skin.

Killua reached up to push him off, but instead his hands sat loosely upon Gon’s shoulders, his body on fire. He could not find words at this moment, the way Gon held his hips now, his lips so soft against his sensitive flesh. 

Gon spoke softly against his feverish skin, his voice only promoting his cravings, his neediness, “ _ Killu _ , don’t lie to me. I need you to stay with me, so close to me.”

“Wha-” A shiver went up the boy’s spine as Gon’s tongue lightly lapped up his neck, goosebumps grew on his arms, an unfamiliar heat resonating between his legs.

Unlike Gon, Killua had experienced arousal before now, however, this was the first time he had felt it in front of another person. Sure sometimes he would imagine Gon during those times, but this was different, this was real. Gon’s hand was more than enough evidence as it pressed against Killua’s shorts, feeling them and what hardened beneath. 

Killua had wanted him to stop, but he could not get himself to say so. How he had longed to hold Gon like this, and make him know that he felt so many things for him. His grip tightened on Gon, he wondered where his sudden confidence in this had come from. He blamed Hisoka in the back of his mind, however, that really did not matter now. No, what mattered was the boy who so softly mewed in his collar, “ _ Killu _ , I wanted to let you know how much I need this, but I didn’t know how.”

“What do you want exactly?” Killua managed to choke out, his face covered in sweat.

With that all movement ceased, and Gon lightly pulled away, his brows furrowing and confusion filling his face. His words were small, his demeanor changing so much in so little time, “I…” He looked down, the pink began to fade a bit, “I don’t know what to want.”

Before Killua could reply Gon turned and unlocked the door. He quickly walked out of the bathroom, and for that moment Killua felt like the biggest screw up in all of existence. He wondered if he had dissuaded Gon from the act that Killua now heavily wanted to commit. His skin crawled as his erection pleaded for more attention, nevertheless, he knew he would not be getting it from Gon. He began to follow after the boy, mind in a haze as he passed by an angry nerd who complained about the now unlocked bathroom, and how it was rude to lock public places. 

Killua found Gon again staring at the plush cat at the prize counter. His eyes were dark, Gon was not home. Killua felt horrible, his body growing numb.

_ I did this _ , he thought, eyes downcast,  _ I hurt Gon _ .

 

Gon laid on his bed, the soft feeling of the sheets did nothing to calm him as his mind drowned in the darkness. He felt so powerless again, like he had pushed his best friend away by advancing on him too far. He did not remember walking back to the hotel, or changing into pajamas, or even laying down. His heart ached, and he did not dare look in Killua’s direction.

Killua numbly sat on his own bed, his eyes dully tracing patterns on the ceiling as he tried to distract himself from the heavy air between them. It was suffocating, everytime he dared to look at Gon. He wondered if they would ever be able to talk again, and he wondered if Gon would ever try to touch him like that again.

That last thought filled him with shame. He didn’t know why that would be what he was concerned about, so he tried to push any arousal from his mind. As he had he heard a knock at the door. He stood slowly, made his way over, then silently he opened it, expecting his brother or the clown. Instead stood a man he did not know, and immediately he got a pit in his stomach. Slowly he backed up, his voice unsure, “Hello? What do you want?”

The man seemed to smile, though it was impossible to tell, he was wearing a medical mask as though he might be ill. His voice was deep, and even caught Gon’s attention as he spoke, “Hello, are you boys contestants in this year’s festival?”

“Who wants to know?” Killua felt his nails sharpen, alarms going off in his head.

“A new friend.” The man half laughed, half coughed.

Killua tried to get a better look at the man, his head tilted to the side a bit. However, just as he began to examine the strange man he turned to leave. An ominous feeling hung in the air as the man disappeared down the hallway. Gon now stood beside Killua, his voice curious, “Did you know him?”

“No.” Killua simply responded, the door now being closed softly.

“Do you think he’s going to be in the festival?” Gon asked.

“No idea.” Killua frowned at Gon, his fingernails only now relaxing once he laid eyes on his friend’s face.

They stood silently for a moment before Gon spoke back up, “Can we play video games here?”

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Killua smiled smally, though worry remained in the back of his mind.

They sat on his bed and pulled up their game to play. Killua returned to a more numb state as his fingers pressed the buttons, something was wrong, and it wasn’t only Gon.  _ I will protect him,  _ he told himself,  _ and I will be his friend no matter what he or anyone else does during this trip _ .


	10. Outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon and Killua calm down from their hard day and fall asleep. The Festival of Giants is only a few days away, and things keep happening to make Killua wonder if they shouldn't have come at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Randugamsas thank you for the comment, I love to read your thoughts as it helps me write the next bit. This chapter I must warn is horribly saucy, as my mood dictated that I HAD to write a sex scene today. Enjoy, and continue to share your feelings!

The rest of the day had passed rather uneventfully. The boys played their games until they got hungry, got themselves a meal, then returned to play another round. The tension from earlier had long faded by the time the light outside had, and both boys climbed into Killua’s bed and prepared to sleep. Killua remained awake much longer than Gon, his mind wandering as his eyes stared up at the blackened ceiling.

_ He calmed down _ , Killua told himself, _ now he was back to his old self. _ The presence of that nen was still there, but Gon had not blacked out for the rest of their day. It already felt like progress, however, Killua had decided that it was simply getting better because they had distanced themselves from Hisoka and his brother. 

Killua slightly turned in bed, determined not to make a noise so he would not wake his friend. His eyes now settled upon the other boy’s small face. Killua admired him for a moment, he had not noticed before how Gon seemed to never really age. His skin was still as plump as it was when they had met, though he did look more tired then back then, he was still Gon. A soft smile filled Killua’s features and he found himself scooting closer to Gon, their body heats merging in a very positive way. Gon shifted a bit, his face relaxing even more as his hands lightly searched for the source of the heat. Killua gently took his hand and pressed it against his own chest, loving this and Gon.

Gon got even closer, their foreheads now touching as the boy hummed, “Killu, what are you doing?”

Killua laughed softly, embarrassment filling him, “I really don’t know, go back to sleep.”

“You’re so goofy.” Gon muttered, but he did settle a bit more, preparing to do just that. 

Killua now could admire him even closer up, and as Gon’s face relaxed into sleep yet again, Killua felt his own redden. He wished he could look on forever, but soon his eyes grew heavy, and even sooner than he had wanted, Gon’s soft breaths had lulled him into sleep.

 

A cold chill reached Gon, his eyes sprung open and his body shot up from the cold beneath him. He looked around, and after his eyes adjusted to the dark he realized he was no longer in bed, but instead he was outside. He recognized his surroundings to be that of the park that he had visited only days before. He wondered how he had found himself there, as it was much too far for him to have walked there without waking. Then he felt it, eyes on his back, a familiar feeling.

“Hisoka? Why did you bring me here?” Gon asked confidently, though his hopes began to skyrocket.

Hisoka walked out from behind a stall, his eyes almost glowing in the almost moonless night, “Hello my little fruit. I missed you  _ so  _ much today.” Hisoka paused thoughtfully as he neared the boy, his words sounded genuine to Gon, “I have decided to share something with you, one secret. I wanted you to ask me a question, maybe to show my loyalty to you. I’m not entirely sure myself.”

“Oh,” Gon did not know how to feel about this sudden proclamation, his question, however, was clear to him and came to his mind quickly, “Who are you Hisoka?”

Hisoka let out a small smile, he knelt in front of Gon, he looked almost defeated, “I dreaded you asking that question. But, I do owe you this answer as I promised one. So, prepare because I will only say this once. My  _ good _ boy.” He paused a moment, perhaps for dramatic effect, then continued, “I don’t remember where I had come from, or where my name came from, I do remember killing my parents before I had left. I believe that is the source of a lot of my nightmares, though.” 

Gon nodded, the idea of a little Hisoka killing his parents did not seem too out of reach for the boy’s mind. He had seen first hand how brutal the man could be, though more questions now filled his consciousness, “What did you do? How did you live after that?”

Hisoka grinned, putting a finger to Gon’s mouth to shush him, “I told you that you could ask one question, curious boy.” 

Gon deflated, disappointed in the sparse knowledge he had been given, he wanted to know more. Hisoka laughed a bit, his eyes filled with delight, “ _ My, my, such pretty eyes Gon. Did I do that? _ ”

Gon did not know what he meant until he realized that his vision was becoming pink with want. His hand shakily reached up to his own cheek, his eyes glowing in the night. He shifted uncomfortably, his brain fogging yet again, “What can I do to learn more about you?”

Hisoka hummed curiously as he watched Gon, he knew that this was indeed how their powers had decided to mix together, Gon’s enhancement powers only making the aura that Hisoka had used to kick start his powers stronger and more distinctly a child of the two powers. Gon was the obsessive one, cravings filling him. These cravings, Hisoka deduced, were for not only power, but for attention. Hisoka certainly did not mind giving the boy what he wanted, how deliciously interesting he found the teen.

“I will answer one question for each time you make me  _ cum _ tonight,  _ my little fruit. _ ” Hisoka purred hotly, his tongue playing on his own lips.

Gon felt a bit of reluctance, but the sensation in his head made him agree, his instincts telling him that he had to know, and that he had to accept more of Hisoka’s aura into himself. Gon felt drunk as he stood and began to remove the tank top he wore, his eagerness only turned Hisoka on even more. 

Gon then stopped as he had began to tug at the waistband of his boxers. He blinked a few times before he looked at Hisoka with apprehension, “We- we are outside?”

“Yes?” Hisoka nodded, raising an eyebrow at the suddenly shy boy.

“Is it… is it okay to do this here?” Gon’s eyes drained of their pink color as they filled with concern.

Hisoka was almost amazed at how quickly Gon had changed gears, but he decided to try and gently get him ready for this, “Animals do this outside, so it is fine.”

Gon was still heavily unsure, but slowly he pulled down his boxers revealing his privates to Hisoka. The man smiled at his nude form, as he was basically face level with his need. It wasn’t hard thanks to the cold air, but Hisoka would fix that as they played. 

Just then Gon felt another set of eyes on his back, which caused goosebumps to rise on his skin and the boy to cover what little decency he had. He had no idea who else was there, as his nen still wasn’t the strongest and could not tell everyone’s powers apart quite yet. 

Hisoka laughed heavily as he stood up, his voice was low filled with hunger, “Oh, I almost forgot. We have an audience today.”

From the darkness Gon made out a familiar silhouette, it was Illumi. Gon’s cheeks became flush and he quickly bent down to pick up his clothes to get dressed again. However, as he reached for them they almost vanished with amaze speed, and when he looked up Hisoka had them in hand.

Hisoka had planned this so perfectly in his mind, and so far his fantasy was coming to life. He walked to Gon after giving Illumi the clothes. He undressed as he closed in on the retreating Gon, the look on the boy’s face only made this so much sweeter. Once nude, he backed Gon into a corner, Illumi standing nearby and watching with a bored expression.

Gon spoke shakily, his eyes glued to Illumi, “W-what is he doing here?”

“I wanted to give you an experience, a lesson.” Hisoka replied darkly, his gaze unreadable, “ _ Also, I do just love to see you squirm. _ ”

 Illumi grumbled, his eyes flickered away for a moment, “I am missing my brother, so I won’t stay the whole duration.”

“Ah, Killua withdraws Illu?” Hisoka asked with a chuckle.

Illumi half shrugged, not denying anything. Gon hoped that Illumi would be leaving soon, as it stood he could not even get himself to uncover his private areas, not wishing for his best friend’s brother to see him so vulnerable. He knew this was happening, and even though he was having a difficult time accepting it, something about another pair of eyes excited him. He became hard beneath his hands. 

As the boy was distracted he had barely noticed Hisoka’s closeness, the man lingered over him, their faces now close. Gon felt intimidated, but instead of hiding anymore he uncovered himself and furrowed his eyebrows confidently. Hisoka loved it when he did this, _ he makes inexperience look so damn good _ .

“ _ You’re such a good boy, Gon. Will you take everything I give you? Will you do that for me, naughty boy _ ?” asked the lecherous clown. 

Gon nodded, his eyes pinkening yet again at the thought of what they were about to do. Hisoka decided to take the lead now, his tall form sunk to its knees and basked in the glory of the smaller male. He loved how hard Gon had already gotten, and the smell of young musk creeping off of Gon’s smooth flesh. He admired Gon’s member, his fingers lightly pulling back the foreskin to get a better look at Gon’s tip and the precum that already began to leak from it. Gon shivered, a soft mew leaving his lips in surprise as he had already forgotten just how good it felt to be touched there. 

Then Hisoka began to plant kisses all around Gon’s cock, teasing him as he lightly pressed his thumb to the sensitive head. Gon could feel himself already building up as he watched the older man admire his malleable flesh, his face reddening as he felt Hisoka’s other hand reach behind him and knead his ass. This time was different, and Gon knew it. This time Hisoka was going to do as he wished and he would comply. He began to wonder if Hisoka would hold him down, and make him take everything at once, or if he would build up more slowly. He felt like patience wasn’t the man’s strong suit, although he hoped that Hisoka would be even more impatient than usual. Then he stiffened even more to his own thoughts, wondering where they had come from.

Hisoka lightly licked the tip of Gon’s cock, which brought the boy back from his increasingly perverted thoughts. Once he had the boy’s attention he purred heavily, “ _ Will you make me feel good? _ ”

Gon nodded bravely, excitement sitting in the back of his mind as Hisoka stood back up. How he loved how much the man towered over him, ready to pounce at any moment. There went the boy’s mind again as he now knelt with Hisoka’s cock overshadowing his face. His eyes glew a vivid color now, overcome with his lust. He breathed heavily against the reddened skin, remembering what he had learned a few nights before as he began to lick up the length. Hisoka wasted no time in gripping onto Gon’s hair and tugging on it lightly. 

The slight pain sent warm shivers down Gon’s spine, and it only helped to encourage him as he stuck the head in his mouth and hollowed his cheeks as he sucked. Hisoka’s eyes were glued on the perfect sight of his little fruit enjoying his cock. How he loved watching the boy learn, and the eagerness of the boy only furthered his ecstasy. 

At about this point Illumi had turned away from the scene, seeming to be on his phone and ignoring the situation. He began to leave after checking the clock, no words given to the two. Gon did not notice him leaving, and continued to work Hisoka up as he was supposed to do. When Hisoka was thoroughly lubricated, the boy pulled away, a popping sounding out as he pulled his cock from his mouth. Hisoka was almost about to tear into the boy, patience running out as he watched Gon begin to leave butterfly kissed at the base of his cock, where his pubic hair sat. 

The boy buried his face into Hisoka’s hair, the smell of the musk actually turning the boy on more. His hand continued to work the man’s shaft as he sat enjoying the moment. 

Hisoka only watched a moment more before he found himself grabbing Gon’s wrist and pulling him up. His eyes were filled with lust as he looked at the small boy, the apple of his eye. He guided him away from their spot in a corner, and instead onto a ride Hisoka considered his favorite. The carousel sat quiet, the plastic horses sat still with their vacant expressions. Hisoka hummed as he lifted Gon onto one of the lowered horses, and had him steady himself. How he loved seeing the boy in such a compromising position, unable to shift around too much if he did not want to fall from the horse. Gon gave him an uncertain look, but Hisoka was too pleased to stop, so instead he spreaded the boy’s legs apart and licked his lips as he looked him over.

Gon shyly let him look at him, his own eyes glancing around at the various beasts that surrounded them. Then he again felt Hisoka’s lips on his own, which startled him and made him bite down on the clown’s warm bottom lip. Hisoka withdrew shortly, blood coming from the wound. This did nothing to stop the man as he lapped up the blood happily, having took the bite as a challenge. 

He quickly acted and stepped closer yet again, this time his cock in one hand as he kept Gon’s legs separate with his other. It took a lot of abdominal strength for Gon to remain upright on the horse, his eyes now glued to Hisoka’s cock as it pressed into his small entrance. Hisoka’s hands now gripped Gon’s small willing hips as he pushed himself swiftly into the boy. Gon whimpered and stiffened at first, the lack of preparation having a negative effect on the feeling. Hisoka couldn’t even fit all the way in his first thrust, so he began to pull out to try again. The second thrust was more rewarding for both of them, the feeling of Gon fully engulfed the man, a pleasant moan escaped the redhead. 

The man kept up a faster pace, his hands roughly kneading Gon’s plump flesh as he fucked him. Gon’s eyes filled with hot tears, his body arching to the feeling of such a large object within him. Before he had numbed a bit thanks to the pain, but this time he felt everything and he did not know how he felt about it. Hisoka panted a bit, his smile never leaving him as he grabbed one of Gon’s hands. Again, as he had done last time he kissed each and every fingertip, inhaling the sweet scent of his prey as he did so. 

Once he finished kissing the boy’s hand he placed it on the boy’s stomach, and pressed firm, his voice hot against Gon’s neck as he did, “ _ Feel that? That’s me inside of you _ .”

The feeling was interesting to Gon, his glazed over eyes becoming even more cloudy as he felt the persistent rhythm in his stomach. Something about this feeling on his fingertips only made him inch closer to his finish, his mind completely wrapped around the picture of Hisoka’s length forcing its way in and out of his barely used hole.

He swallowed thickly, a pool of spit had collected in the boy’s mouth. Hisoka loved how the boy drooled, and to it he thrusted harder. A hiccup of desire left Gon’s throat, his body beginning to tighten more as he reached his end. Hisoka could feel everything close in around him, his hand that had made Gon feel his stomach now going up to grip the boy’s chin. He brought it up, and just as he reached his own climax he thrusted their lips together in a passionate and loving kiss.

Gon’s cum covered their stomachs, and as Hisoka slowed Gon’s insides felt hot as lava, the heat of his cum consuming the boy. He almost fell from the horse, but Hisoka held him steady as he pulled out his twitching cock. Sweat and cum had drenched both men as they held onto each other, which made Hisoka lightly lick at Gon’s flesh to taste the salty sweetness of his sweat. Gon sat back a bit against Hisoka’s hand that had propped him up, his own eyes drawing closed as he let the man bathe him in saliva. A hard bite on his neck was almost enough to cause the boy to harden again, his hands desperately holding onto the man.

The high of their climaxes had ended sometime later, but they still held onto one another and sat at the ride they had just defiled. Gon’s mind was almost too exhausted to think of a question, but when it came he let it out gently, his forehead pressed against Hisoka’s once he leaned forward to ask, “Where did you grow up, Hisoka?”

Hisoka took a moment to reply, actually seeming annoyed by the question, but he kept to his word and answered, “I don’t know where I was born. I grew up in a circus, which I guess is obvious. I had a father figure, he taught me a lot about the world and how things work. He never shunned me, or asked me to leave, he was a good father.”

Gon felt weight in his words, his next question was quiet, optional, “Where did he go?”

“He is dead now, I killed him.” Hisoka muttered, his eyes saddened as he recalled his experience, “He… He hurt many people, so I put him down to spare one more. Sometimes I regret it. I left after that, an adult in my mind.” His eyes focused onto Gon now, though they seemed to look through him as looked on, “I won’t do that to you. I had intended to one day kill you, bathe in your blood. I don’t desire that any more.”

“What changed?” Gon asked, his body now tense at the idea of Hisoka attacking.

“You did. You grew to be so cute, and I grew to love the idea of toying with you. I can’t do that if you are gone.” The man pointed out. 

Before Gon could reply Hisoka lifted him up off of the horse. He carried out of the area and to a bench that sat nearby. After he placed the boy upon it he went to gather their clothes. Gon sat silently as he watched the man. He felt somewhat sorry for him, but at the same time he had a tightening in his chest that told him to stay away. He could not make up his mind about him, and he only had more questions. He tried his luck with another, “What would happen if I decided to pursue someone else? Romantically I mean.”

Hisoka froze, facing away from the boy as he was midway picking up something from the ground. He took a moment, considering his response before he simply replied, “I would not suggest it. You are mine Gon.”

Flashes of Killua entered Gon’s mind, worry consumed him. Would he have to push Killua away, and forget his feelings for the other boy? Was regaining his nen really worth it at this point? _ Is it too late,  _ Gon wondered,  _ do I have no say in this anymore _ ?

 

Killua felt a hand lightly rubbing his chest, his eyes scrunched up his lips dry, “Gon, I’m not ready to wake up.”

“Then sleep.” A voice Killua had not expected made the boy immediately jump up, his hands sharpening in surprise. 

Illumi laid where Gon once had, his expression had a hint of interest as he watched Killua retreat. Killua looked around frantically, his face paler than normal, “W-where is Gon?”

“He’s with Hisoka.” Illumi replied, seeing no reason to lie.

“What? I have to go get that jackass away from him!” Killua stood and tried to get passed his brother.

Illumi stopped him by grabbing his arm, his expression was stern as he did so, “No, you will remain here with me. Do not make me hold you like I had to the other night.” Then his face softened once he saw that Killua had gotten the message, so his voice became more normal, “Sit down.”

Killua reluctantly listened and sat across from his brother, his cat like eyes worried and darting to the door past the man who blocked him in. Illumi sat up and smoothed out his shirt before he spoke up once more, “I’ve realized something today, while you and the other boy had a little playdate.”

“What?” The word playdate made Killua feel horribly embarrassed, his cheeks flushed pink.

“We are being watched.” The man said so as though nothing was really wrong.

Killua immediately thought of the man he had seen earlier when this revelation was brought to him. He shifted uncomfortably, “Watched, by who?”

“A man, and his two children. I had run into one of them, a boy your age. He wasn’t the best at keeping secrets. Told me a lot actually.” Illumi hummed boredly, “The other child is his twin, and the man is apparently very intent on keeping an eye on you and Gon especially.”

“Do you know why?” Killua asked, his mind trying to find any faces that seemed off to him before, but he had only seen and interacted with the man.

“I guess, based on the child’s account, he knows the two of you and wishes to get to know you more.” Illumi looked a bit confused himself, as he knew this was untrue.

“I don’t know him, or his children.” Killua told him honestly, “What did the kid look like?”

“Small, black hair that stuck up kinda like your friend’s but more messy. I could not see his face very well under a medical mask he wore, but I could tell that his eyes were also dark.” He looked towards the window, “I think they intend on meeting up with you two during the festival the day after tomorrow. So Hisoka and I have decided to stay close to make sure they have no ill intent.”

Killua growled, “We don’t need to be babysat! We can handle it ourselves!” 

Illumi sighed and began to lean closer, “You have no choice in the matter. I have already told father, and he has told me to keep an eye on you until the threat can be appraised. You will stay where you can be seen, and you will do as I ask.” 

Before Killua could argue he felt something being put on his wrist. When he looked down he realized that it was a bracelet that tightened around his wrist uncomfortably and a green light flashed on it momentarily as though it had powered on.

He tried to remove it immediately, but it would not fit over his hand. He bared his teeth at Illumi, anger filling him, “Take it off now!”

How Illumi loved hearing his brother so mad, it was just like when he was home. He smiled a bit at the thought as he held onto Killua’s hand and pulled him closer. Despite Killua’s protests he was protecting him. He hugged him, glad that the tracker was impossible to remove by the boy. He would even consider leaving it on him after this venture, but that time had yet to come so he simply tucked that thought into the back of his mind for later. He looked down at the red boy, his smile never fading as he pressed their faces closer. Killua forze in his brother’s arms as he felt their lips brush together. He almost could not process the small half kiss that had just occurred, but once he realized he pulled away sharply and backed himself into the corner behind his bed. Illumi watched with an amused look before he stood and began for the door, “Gon should be back soon. Don’t tell him about our findings until everything is concrete, don’t want to panic him in his state. See you tomorrow Killu.”

With that he left Killua with a pounding heart, and a tracker on his wrist. When Gon came in, Killua was still backed into the corner. Gon also had a tracker on his wrist, bruises forming on his neck. Killua would have asked about them, but he was too scared to know what the pervert had done. They both sat on Killua’s bed, and for a moment Killua held onto Gon to comfort him. Gon felt so tense in his embrace, and Killua felt so worried about everything.  _ This, _ Killua admitted to himself, _ is the worst vacation ever _ .


	11. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon and Killua find true happiness, but it does not last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo my mood and brain has done it again. Gonna make pizza with this sauce, and then I'll just eat it with my steamy self. ha-ha... Thank you so much again to randugamsas for such an insightful comment, as always! A new thank you to thor94 as complements on my smut abilities make me write more smut apparently. Enjoy this sauce while I go take a nap.

The next morning had come, but both boys elected to stay in for awhile, prompted mainly by the worry that Killua had grown mixed with no desire to walk in the rain that washed over the island. Gon was talkative again, the days before melted with his words as Killua listened in blissful silence. The only hint at their predicament was their wristbands, which both boys did their best to forget about them as well. Killua finally spoke up, a small smile on his now fully sunburn free face, “Maybe we should just ditch the festival and go back to your home island instead?”

“Nah, I want to see what kind of people compete in this festival. Besides…” He had gone through so much to compete this year, and he would not be going home, especially now with Hisoka’s full attention on him, that would be dangerous, “I want to beat Hisoka in a few contests.” He only half lied.

Killua sighed and laid back into the sheets, his eyes closed as he thought, “Just don’t get too carried away. I don’t know what you two have been up to lately, but you’re not allowed to be so reckless.”

Gon laid next to him, his own eyes on Killua’s face as he replied, “But that’s my job, you know that. I do things without thinking, and you nag at me. That’s why we work so well together.”

Killua’s eyes slowly slid open and peaked at Gon, his face heating up a bit, “Yeah, well Hisoka is just about as reckless as you, so just don’t take his advice.”

“I won’t unless I have to.” Again Gon did not entirely lie, as he felt he had needed Hisoka’s advice quite often recently, but he would never ask him for practical advice. 

Immediately a funny image of the boy asking Hisoka for advice on curtains flashed in Gon’s mind, a large smile filled his face and he sputtered a soft snort of laughter. Killua sat up on his elbows, eyebrows furrowed as he did not know what he had been laughing about, “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, just thought about something completely ridiculous.”  Gon giggled.

Killua took this as a challenge, and quickly he climbed on top of Gon and pinned him down, hands on the boy’s chest, “You’ll tell me, or I’ll have to torture you.”

“Torture me?” Gon laughed, “How would you do that?”

Without more warning, Killua began to tickle Gon’s sides, which in turn caused the boy beneath him to spasm and laugh uncontrollably. Tears filled Gon’s eyes as he weakly tried to push Killua off of him, but the other boy persisted and ran his fingers up and down Gon’s sides much like a spider would crawl. Gon’s voice was high, shrill, “No, please, stop!”

“Not until you tell me what you found so funny!” Killua chuckled, his heart racing as he watched the boy squirm beneath him. 

He had missed doing silly stuff with Gon, missed seeing his face so happy and his mouth filled with laughter. How he missed playing with his friend, and how he loved seeing him so red and sweaty, and…  _ shit _ .

Gon stiffened beneath him, one eye slipped open and looking at Killua, and as Killua followed his gaze he realized what he was looking at. While he was tickling his friend his cock became hard beneath his pajamas, standing visibly under the fabric. The boy’s face turned pure red, and quickly he scrambled off of his friend in an attempt to hide. However, just as he stood a soft hand gripped his wrist and tugged him back onto the mattress. He fell back with a squeak as Gon forced his way on top of him. Killua struggled a little, but the hot look on Gon’s face made him stop and give the boy his full attention.

The raven haired teen had furrowed brows, his eyes shining with a small hint of the pinkish hue that made Killua’s skin crawl. His voice was deeper than normal, seductive to Killua, “We can’t keep doing this Killu.”

“Doing what?” Killua asked, playing dumb like Gon usually did.

Gon grumbled before he looked down between his legs, where Killua’s erection stood right in front of him. Slowly he reached down, his words honest, “I know I shouldn’t do this, we can get in a lot of trouble. But I don’t care anymore. I need you Killua, not want anymore. Just let us try something more, okay?”

Killua went to reply, but then the familiar heat of Gon’s finger’s made his eyes snap closed as he stroked the outside of his pants. The thin fabric caused explosive friction to send waves of pleasure up Killua’s spine. The teen’s underwear quickly moistened with precum, his moans low as his excitement began to grow. He could barely keep his words straight, Gon having a hold of his mind with his simple movements, “N-no one has to know.”

“No one will know.” Gon said matter of factly, his hands now going to Killua’s shoulders as he repositioned his hips to be right on top of Killua’s.

Then he began to rub them together so both boys could feel that wonderful friction that Gon craved and Killua had never experienced. He had to be Killua’s first, even though Killua could not be his. He had learned plenty from Hisoka, and he planned on showing Killua the adult love Hisoka had so desperately made Gon give him. He would let Killua do anything to him, he owed him that much for so many years of love and loyalty he had given him.

Gon began to pull up his own shirt before he tugged on Killua’s. The boy beneath him gave it up easily, which gave Gon plenty of time to admire the sight below him. Eyes now fully pink, his hands lovingly caressed the pale flesh of his friend, the little bit of hair on his belly button catching his eyes as his fingers followed the trail all the way down to the boy’s pants. How Killua had grown, he smiled, he was so much more developed than Gon, his muscles more obviously formed, and he was so much taller than Gon by this point. He bit his lip to his thoughts, his fingers gripping onto the other teen’s waistband and tugging them down.

He did not expect Killua to be so large beneath his pants, well endowed for their younger age. His cock was much different than his own, and even more different than Hisoka’s. Gon noted how his pubic hair was more untrimmed, curly and white like his hair. His cock was circumcised, which Gon had never seen before. Normally he would have a million questions, but this time he stayed quiet as he slid down to get closer.

Killua had every instinct telling him to cover himself, but watching Gon admire him was enough to keep his hands at his sides as he sat up on his elbows and watched Gon. A soft wet feeling made Killua’s cock twitch with need, a soft groan leaving him. Was Gon licking him? He remembered people doing that in some of the videos he had seen, but he did not know how Gon had known to do it. He opened his mouth to ask, but was stopped once Gon licked up his shaft. A startled moan left him, the pressure in his stomach already unbearable, his voice deep with need, “ _ Oh, Gon… Please don’t stop. _ ”

Gon did as told excitedly, and let his tongue taste everybit of his friend he could. He tasted saltier than Hisoka, maybe because of his persistent precum that almost freely flowed, Gon did not know. He simply kept licking until a moan escaped Killua more loudly, his hands now tangled in the other teen’s hair and pulling him into his length.

Gon loved how helpless Killua looked, something about it nagged at him, made him pull away his tongue still hanging out of his mouth. Killua whined until he saw Gon undress before him. He had caught glances of Gon nude before, but this was the most he had ever seen and for the longest. Now he was free to look, to soak it in. It made his cock hurt, as it needed to release soon the pressure almost too much for the teen.

Gon climbed back onto the bed before he turned away and aimed his hips at Killua, his voice was desperate, something Killua had not expected, “Please, you don’t have to be gentle.”

“But, can’t I hurt you?” Killua asked, unsure about just jumping to this.

He could have sworn that there was more steps. Sure he was lubricated with spit, but he thought that he was supposed to get Gon ready. Gon, however, was persistent, his voice a low whine, “I like it when it hurts a little. Trust me.”

Something about the way he said that was enough to make Killua forget his concern as he clumsily positioned himself. He took in the sight before him as his cock rested between Gon’s butt cheeks, his eyes soaking everything in for later memory just in case this was the only time he would ever be able to do this. He considered taking pictures, but then decided that it would come off as creepy, so instead he looked down and tried to push himself inside.

It took a moment, but with Gon’s willing ass, Killua’s cock almost completely slid in. A soft mew rewarded Killua for taking that step, disbelief filled his senses. _ I’m fucking Gon _ , he took a sharp breath,  _ I’m finally fucking my best friend _ .

Gon whimpered impatiently as he began to move his hips on his own, forcing Killua further inside of him. Killua groaned in pleasure, his body shivering from the tightness that wrapped around his length.  _ He is so warm, _ Killua noted,  _ am I overthinking this _ ?  _ Move dumbass _ , Killua began to shift his hips awkwardly, _ show him that he didn’t wait this long for nothing _ .

When Killua found a pace, he kept to it as any faster would have made him cum almost instantly. The sight of Gon alone was almost enough to end him, but he tried to distract himself, the feeling immeasurably good. He began to talk despite himself, as it was the only way to stave off his climax, _ “Y-you feel so good Gon. I can’t stop touching you, you’re so goddamn good. _ ”

Gon could not believe how easy it was to get Killua to this point, he knew that once the other boy stopped his babbling he would climax, but he waited, liking the praise that spilled from the other boy. Gon had decided to keep some of his words in memory, perhaps as blackmail at a later date. Killua moaned, panting his next words, “I didn’t think… it would feel like this…”

Gon smiled and glanced back, knowing fully that Killua was ready, so he decided to play a bit to get him to finish, “Killu, can you please fill me up? I really want to know what it feels like, to have your cum filling me…” He felt like the soul of Hisoka had brought these words together, but he knew they would work.

His dirty words, though unbelievable, made Killua’s nose begin to bleed a bit, and with one last thrust he fulfilled Gon’s wish and finished deep inside of the boy. Gon mewed and smiled wider, the sensation that warmth that he needed. He did not dare move as he felt Killua’s body become a bit limp above him, he did not want this to end just yet. An unfamiliar form of relaxation filled Gon, which made him wonder why this was so different from Hisoka. With the clown he would either fall asleep after sex, or get dressed and leave hurriedly. This was so much slower, gentler as Killua laid back in a huff and reached for his friend. Gon quickly complied and laid in the other teen’s arms. Killua pressed his lips into Gon’s forehead, his face so red, so cute.

Gon’s heart fluttered, and he did not care that Killua was less experienced and had not finished him. Though the pressure was uncomfortable, the feeling of being in his arms was enough to cause the boy to feel a different kind of ecstasy. This one was pleasant for so many different reasons, he never wanted to let go.

_ I love you Killua _ , Gon smiled silently,  _ I love you so much _ .

 

The clouds eventually faded, and the sun again peaked through the fog that had settled. A small boy and his brother sat outside though, dripping wet from the rain. The smaller boy, with flattened out black hair that stuck to his forehead because of the rain, sneezed lightly, which prompted the other to give him a worried look. He would have offered to get him soup after this, but he would have no way of coming through on that promise until after the festival. Instead they sat quietly and waited. The smaller boy sniffed a bit, and lightly rubbed some hair out from in front of one of his eyes. His delicate eyelashes fluttered from the light, his expression blank as ever, "They are coming." 

Then their wait was over as their targets left the hotel.

Killua held Gon’s hand as they made their way out into the cold streets. He had not noticed the eyes on them, his mind too happy to even remember Illumi’s words of warning.  _ What a beautiful day _ , Killua told himself, despite the truth of the dark sky.

Gon felt a knot in his stomach, a hollow smile on his face as he followed Killua. He feared what he had just done, wondered how he would hide this from the clown. It was too late to take it back, and he did not entirely know if he had wanted to take it back anyway. Everytime he managed to look up at Killua, his heart fluttered in a sweeter way, and his knot would disappear for a moment. But then it would come back even worse. He felt guilty, maybe for lying to the both of them? He knew he had to lie, especially if he wanted to keep using Hisoka to regain his nen, but did he have to lie to Hisoka about this? He knew it would likely be for the best, although he wondered how Hisoka would react.  _ Jealousy _ , he pondered,  _ or maybe he would take me away and hide me from Killua so he could be the only man in my life _ ? Something about the later thought actually made Gon’s stomach become warm, and quickly he had to distract himself to keep from getting hard in public.

Killua noticed a faint pink hue in his friend’s eyes, and figured that he was thinking about what they had just done. He tightened his grip a bit, hoping to get his attention, “So… you did want to do that right?”

“Of course!” Gon squeaked, his face reddened.

“You just… look kinda different. You don’t have to worry I won’t tell anyone we did that, and we don’t have to do it again if you didn’t like it.” Killua trailed off once Gon had froze in place, holding Killua’s hand firmly.

He looked mad, and Killua could tell that a passionate speech was bubbling up in his mind, then it began to spill over, “I loved it Killua, don’t be so stupid. Isn’t it obvious how I feel?” His voice heightened, the pedestrians around them slowed to watch the drama unfold, “I have always liked you, and now I’m so certain that I love you! You act so embarrassed, and act like what we did could go away, but it won’t because I won't let it! I’m just going through a lot, and even though I can’t tell you the half of it, I wanted every bit of what we did! Now shut up, take me to a quiet spot, and kiss me, you idiot!”

Killua stood surprised for a long moment before he quickly began to follow the order Gon had given, and lead the boy away. He hoped that the scene he had just caused would not reach his brother or the creepy clown, but he also hoped he had not pissed Gon off too much. He felt like he screwed up, but at the same time he felt like he had won. He won the right to kiss Gon as many times as he wanted, and now he was going to do just that.

He lead Gon into small park, which was sparsely populated thanks to the showers that had just occurred earlier in the day. He found a dry bench under a willow tree, and made Gon sit on it. He stood back and looked at Gon, as though he was taking a mental picture, then he joined him on the bench, smile wide. He looked around once more, excitement building as he then turned towards Gon and leaned in. Gon smiled softly, and closed the distance between them, softly he pressed his lips to Killua’s and hummed to the pleasant embrace. 

They kissed each other shyly, but persistently. By the time the kiss was broken they both stared at one another dreamily, almost forgetting their worries. Then the sinking feeling returned to Gon, his nen spiking a bit to an unfamiliar force. He turned and saw Illumi standing in the distance, but instead of his normally calm demeanor he stood towering, threatening, his hair lifted by his own dark energy as he looked at the boys.

The pit in Gon’s stomach grew, as he knew it was too late to change anything. He had loved Killua without the consent from his brother, and without permission from his own master. As Illumi reached out his phone, typing away in a huff he knew exactly what was happening, and who he was telling.  _ Please no _ , Gon begged in his mind, _ don’t let it end like this _ .


	12. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka and Illumi carry out their punishments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers, here is a mess of a sauce chapter right before the real fun begins. I hope you guys like it, and thank you so much for the large amount of lovely comments! They each made me excited to write this chapter and start on the next! I also actually just ate pizza, so sauce for reals. Anyway enjoy, and I have a question at the end of the chapter for any Mob Psycho fans here!

Gon’s eyes stopped working shortly after they had been caught, and his voice ceased to sound. Caught in a cold darkness that threatened to swallow him whole, a waking nightmare. His mind began to play tricks on him, whispering things to him, haunting him with memories of his past. He could feel the darkness of depression, something he had only just gotten to almost disappear from his life. The fingers of the guilt began to tangle around his small body, lips of sadness kissing his lips as flashes of the lies and his inability to do anything right consumed his mind. 

Then the light returned as a familiar voice rang in his ears, a persistent touch shaking him back to life. His eyes opened, and hazily he looked around with glazed over eyes. He was in his hotel room, and it was so unbearably cold. He still could not move, but his voice was found, “Killua? What happened?”

Killua had tears in his eyes, something that upset Gon highly, the taller boy nuzzled into Gon’s neck, relief in his voice, “Thank God! Illumi used one of his needles on you and I thought that he… Are you okay? Please tell me you’re okay!”

_ He used a needle on me _ , Gon had to process this information. It explained his sudden shift, and why everything in the room floated where they stood. His eyes lazily looked around once more before they sat on the two men, both of whom sat at their tiny dining table in the corner. Hisoka’s eyes were cards, ready to slice at his skin. 

A cold shiver left Gon, his own eyes welling up with tears as his voice broke, “I’m so sorry.” He was apologizing to everyone in the room.

Hisoka sighed and began to stand, his posture was that of intimidation, Killua held Gon closer to try and protect him, sparks dancing in his hair, his eyes fierce, “Stay away!”

Hisoka put one hand on one of his hips, his predatory stare made Killua waver just a bit, his own hands shaking. Gon could feel the tension, and with a little bit of strength that he had recovered he stood and held his arms up, to keep the two separated. Killua’s body froze in surprise, and Hisoka looked on in interest, his voice deep with anger, “What are you doing little one?”

Gon bared his teeth, attempting to look bigger despite his exhaustion, “Don’t fight, please. I’ll do anything, just don’t hurt Killua.”

Illumi hummed from his seat, not looking back at them, “He would not be hurting my brother, not physically anyway. We have compromised that much.”

Killua went to respond, but suddenly found Gon being tugged from his lap. Killua tried to grab onto the boy, but Illumi turned and pushed him back with his nen, finally having his eyes on the boy. Killua growled, and struggled against the power that pushed him back, then he found his limbs no longer moved, bungee gum holding him in place on the bed. Gon was laid upon the other bed, Hisoka’s voice cutting straight to the point, “Tell me what all that boy did to you, my little fruit…”

Illumi looked over at Gon, curious as to what they had done when the two men weren’t watching. Gon shook his head, his body weakly scooting away from Hisoka as he spoke, “We only kissed, I promise!”

Hisoka grabbed his ankle and dragged the boy, putting their hips flush against one another, his voice was a growl, stern and unlike himself, “You cannot lie to me, did you think I could not smell it on you? The smell of Killua is everywhere, even in places where I am the only one allowed to touch. Explain that if he did not touch you, did not defile my flower.”

Gon did not reply, his eyes wide in fear. Hisoka took that as his answer, and without pause he began to rip off Gon’s clothes in front of the two other occupants in the room. He was intent on teaching both of the boys who Gon belonged to, and he would not be shy about it.

Gon’s mind was screaming at Hisoka to stop, his hands going to cover himself so that no one could see him. Hisoka was quick to pry his arms away and use his bungee gum to pin them above either side of his head. He had thought he was making progress with Gon, then this happened. The warm feelings that he had grown to feel for the boy were broken, but he did not blame Gon entirely. So he would show Killua firsthand that he was not the one who Gon needed, that way he would stop pursuing his precious little one. 

Killua tried to break free, but his power was not endless and Hisoka had managed to hold him still in place. How he wanted to admit everything and make Hisoka back away, but now it was impossible, he would have to helplessly watch his best friend, his first love, be treated so roughly by a man he hated. 

Gon’s legs were forced apart, and Hisoka bent down, biting heavily into the plump flesh of his thighs. Startled whimpers left Gon, warm blood dripped onto the sheets beneath him as Hisoka marked his inner legs, intent on making the entire experience as rough as he wanted. He would not hold back this time, and he would make his love so much more obvious with these bitemarks, which would certainly leave scars.  _ Now anytime Killua would go to spread these beautiful legs _ , Hisoka mused,  _ he will be reminded of me _ .

He left plenty of marks on either leg, both beginning to bruise and bleed thanks to the rough treatment. Then Hisoka stood and allowed the sweatpants he wore to drop to the floor, and unceremoniously he kicked them to the side. A sly wink at Killua was all that he spared before he began to push his already hard cock into his pet. Without lubrication or foreplay, the friction Hisoka had caused made Gon cry out, and when his cock began to be pushed into him, pain made Gon’s eyes well up in tears. It never hurt this much, and the strange mix of pleasure and pain made the boy harder than ever before. Hisoka marveled at the sight, making sure to stand in a way that allowed Killua to watch.

Killua closed his eyes tight, the sounds of Hisoka’s skin hitting Gon’s made the boy wildly uncomfortable. He only opened his eyes again when he felt fingers rake through his hair. He looked up at the source and found his brother now seated beside him, his eyes digging into Killua mercilessly, “You must accept this punishment Killu, and learn the truth about what your friend had been doing behind your back.”

That’s when realization hit him, Gon had been having sex with Hisoka since they had arrived a few days ago. That was why when they had sex it was so easy for Killua to put himself inside of him, and why he seemed to like it so much despite it usually hurting for virgins. He found his mind filling with fire for all that were in the room with him, his eyes darkening, “Gon… why?”

Gon cried out, his back arching beneath the clown as he slammed himself deep into him. Everything was happening so fast, pain eating the boy’s brain as he attempted to answer, but again he was interrupted by Hisoka’s rough thrusts. His body ached for release, his lip being bitten as he tried to get his words out. It was soon found to be impossible.

Hisoka leaned down, his hands ravenous as they rubbed up the boy’s hips, his sharp fingernails dug into the flesh, bruising it further, “My good little  _ Gon _ , after the festival is over I have a little deal for you.”

Killua’s ears perked up to that, his hurt only growing as he looked at the two on the other bed, his heart about to explode in anger and disgust. Gon could barely open his eyes, but tried to show Hisoka that he was listening through his sobbing moans. Hisoka laughed to himself a bit, his thrusts only become harder into the boy, “ _ You’re coming home with me, wouldn’t that be fun _ ?” He thrusted up into a region he normally tried to avoid, he hit Gon’s prostate as he grunted, “ _ Let me know if you object right now, or else I’ll assume you agree to go. _ ”

Killua could see this dirty trick, and the anger at Gon faded, now he knew that all of this was Hisoka’s doing and that Gon was not willing, or quite as willing as the two men had made it out to be. It did not stop him from feeling horrible, but it made him know that he could still trust Gon. So many emotions appeared on his face at this moment, which made Illumi smile as he watched. He felt like he was so much closer to having his little brother all to himself. No more Gon, no Hisoka, it would be perfect. 

Gon stiffened suddenly, his cum sprayed up and covered his stomach. Hisoka purred, and thrusted a few more times to little protests from Gon, then finished deep inside the boy. His voice was deep, hair disheveled from trying to make this a show for the two brothers, “ _ You’ll be like my own little wife, playing house with me… How domestic. _ ” 

Gon whimpered and lightly pushed at Hisoka to try and make him go away, but it did not work, instead Hisoka laid on him and hugged onto the boy fully, his mind going to their future. Perhaps he would get Gon a little apron, and have him prepare him baths, or cook for him. He hated the idea of a normal life, but the idea of being with Gon overpowered his usual thinking process. 

Killua growled and as he was freed he sprang from his bed and began to punch Hisoka’s back, “No way! Gon will never go with you!”

Then he froze as he felt Illumi’s hands wrap around his hips, pulling him close to his slender form, “Yes he will, just as you will go with me.”

Hisoka stood unphased by Killua as he finally pulled out of Gon and began to go over to find more clothes to redress him. He absently dug in the drawers of the dresser, Killua looking at his friend in both disbelief and in concern. He tried to get away from Illumi, but that only made his grip tighten. Illumi’s voice was void of emotion, his head resting on his brother’s, “You may stay with Gon the ten days of the festival, but after that you two will say goodbye and break off this unhealthy relationship. Do I make myself clear?”

“No! I am not leaving him!” Killua tried to fight his way out of his brother’s arms, but then was stopped when suddenly Illumi spun him around and pressed their lips fully together.

The kiss had more emotion in it than Killua could have ever expected, it was warm, needy, passionate. All things Illumi wasn’t. Killua weakly tried to break away, but found it impossible as Illumi leaned into the kiss persistently.

Gon closed his eyes so he would not have to see. The pain in his body mixed with the shame he felt over what Killua had to witness made tears flow freely from his eyes. Now he was kissing someone else. Gon almost did not respond to Hisoka dressing him, laying lifeless like a doll.

 Illumi broke his kiss before he began for the door, and grabbed Hisoka’s arm to force him to follow him out. Without another word the boys were left in silence, the air so thick that Gon wished it would just swallow him already so he could die. 

 

Gon laid motionless for a long time until he was forced to move because of his bladder yelling him to empty it. He stood painfully, his breath sharp.

Killua lazily turned in bed, his eyes catching onto Gon as he saw him enter the bathroom. He felt numb again, and he just hoped this was all a dream and that none of this had actually happened. He sat up, his eyes going to the clock. It was only five in the evening, so he could not try to sleep and make these feelings go away. He stood and began for the bathroom, his head pressing against the door, “Gon?”

“What?” Gon called from the other side, surprised to hear Killua’s voice after such persistent silence that they had shared just moments before.

“Do you remember that thing you told me? Right after you lost your, uh… nen?” Killua asked, his eyes closing tighter.

“No, what did I say?” The boy flushed the toilet, which prompted Killua to walk in and stand beside him as he washed his hands.

Killua took a moment to answer, watching Gon wash himself, “You said that we would always be together.”

Gon could barely remember the days after he had lost his powers, most of them being a blur from his perpetual tiredness. He did not remember saying this, but he knew it sounded right. He looked at Killua, mouth opening to reply, then closing again. Killua took both of his dripping hands into his own, his eyes sparking to life, “We  **will** always be together Gon.”

Gon was uncertain how they could accomplish that, knowing fully that Hisoka was dead set on bringing him to his home. He wanted to cling to hope, as that was what he normally would do. He just did not know anyway out of this hole that the boy’s had been pushed into. 

Killua brought his hand up to cup his love’s cheek, his eyes strict, “Now, I need you to tell me everything, and then after we will come up with a way to escape, together. Okay?”

“Okay.” Gon’s eyebrows furrowed, determination filling his pinkened eyes.

_ He’s right _ , Gon told himself,  _ we will find a way _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again my lovely readers, who may or may not like Mob psycho 100. I was wondering who would be interested in a short Mob fan fiction, because I have been itching to write one but I don't want to if it will get in the way of this one. I just want to see if there is any interest, if not then please continue enjoying my HunterXHunter content as normal!


	13. The Festival of Giants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the first day of the Festival of Giants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, you guys surely know how to make me feel appreciated! To those who are concerned, I will not be taking a break on this to write the Mob Psycho fanfiction, as the other would just be for more sauce stuff and less about a plot like this story is. It'll be more of an outlet.   
> Anyway, thank you guys so much for keeping up with me in this story, and I hope you guys are ready for me to get more serious ha-ha. Enjoy!

It was the first day of the festival. Killua got dressed slowly, his eyes glued to Gon as he struggled to pull up his shorts. Bruises were still visible beneath the fabric, which made his friend cringe at the sight. He hated what Hisoka had done, he knew it was to prove a point, and he could only hope he would not be trying to prove anything else during their stay.

Gon sighed and crossed his arms over himself in a self hug, his eyes were glued to the clock, “What do you think the first event will be?”

“I heard that other competitors think it’ll be a fight or flight event, to disqualify those who are weak or unwilling to compete.” Killua hummed, closing the space in between them as he pulled on his jacket, “So basically it’ll be like a big game of hide and seek, but once you find someone you gotta fight them or run from them. Then whoever is standing at the end gets to participate in the other events. Whoever has trophies from the most competitors will win the event and be given a prize.”

Gon nodded in understanding, though he felt like Hisoka had handicapped him on purpose since he had a hard time walking with his thighs being the way that they were. He considered the possibility that he had done that on purpose to hasten their departure from the island, though he could not be certain about that. 

Killua looked at his friend with sad eyes, knowing full well that Gon was not ready for this. He couldn’t even use the powers he had been recovering since he had no time in practicing with his new nen. Normally Killua would have told him not to compete, but if he didn’t then he would not be allowed to be in any of the other events. He would not take away the possibility from Gon, and would only hope that the other competitors would be nenless or not find the boy. He hoped the event would be in a forest, as Gon would be able to hide better among trees and foliage. 

Gon stretched his arms over his head, then relaxed a moment in thought. Then he smiled and got closer to Killua, which made the other blush. He softly pressed their lips together despite their punishment the day before, as he wanted to take advantage of their time together just in case, “For good luck.”

Killua reddened considerably and nodded, his eyes dowey as he looked at the boy. He wished that they could do more, but he knew it would have to wait, especially now. So instead he nuzzled their foreheads together as his own way of showing affection. Gon leaned into him, closing his own eyes in relaxation. 

The time sadly got close, so both boys packed a small backpack of sweets then headed out into the hall. The two men stood there waiting for them. Hisoka immediately picked Gon up and began to walk quickly away, before Killua could protest his hand was grabbed by his brother and he was forced to follow him at his pace. Killua knew that arguing with him would be of no use, so instead he looked forward at Gon, who had Hisoka whispering into his ear. 

He wanted to know what the man had been telling  _ his  _ Gon, wanting nothing more than to rip the boy from the clown’s hands and run away with him. Illumi noticed how tense his brother was, his voice breaking Killua’s fantasy of killing Hisoka momentarily, “You know what kind of event this is, yes?”

“Yeah, I heard people talking about it.” Killua grumbled, hating being babied by his brother.

“Do you think it wise to allow Gon to compete?” He had asked this once before, but he knew the answer would not change as he looked down at his brother. 

Killua stared daggers into his brother, his fingernails stabbing into his brother’s hand, “He can do what he wants. Now shut up, I don’t want to talk to you.”

Illumi did not flinch to the pain, his expression remaining neutral as he lead his brother. Killua sighed, his eyes going down to stare at the ground. He could smell something, perfume maybe. He wondered if it was coming off of his brother, and if Hisoka had convinced him to try some. He knew that Illumi’s fingernails were a different shade today, now green, which he knew had to be the work of the clown. He found their friendship to be appalling, knowing fully that the two of them had been the reason for their anguish for the past few days. 

Hisoka softly chuckled at Gon’s reddened face, his eyes closed as he smiled wide, “Then I think I will take you on a trip, our own little adventure.”

Gon muttered in discomfort, “I think I’m done with trips for awhile.”

“Nonsense.” Hisoka laughed, “Do you think your aunt can make our wedding clothes? Wonder if she would mind you wearing a dress.”

“I never agreed to being married, or being a bride.” Gon puffed out his cheeks stubbornly, which only amused Hisoka even more. 

Hisoka hummed the wedding march to further tease the boy, which was almost enough to make the boy punch him. Though he held back, the pain in his thighs reminding him what happens if he crossed the man. Hisoka continued to pick on the boy, “Although with how short you are people might assume you’re the flower girl.”

Gon’s entire face turned pure red, offended by the comment, “Oh, yeah? Well with how old you look, they might mistake you for the preacher!”

“Don’t be, rude.” Hisoka chuckled a bit, he loved Gon’s sassier side.

“Don’t be a hypocrite.” Gon replied, sticking out his tongue childishly.

“But I wasn’t being rude, I was telling you a true concern of mine.” He smirked, seeing Gon get even more riled up. 

Illumi admired how easily Hisoka could illicit reactions from the teen, he wondered if he would be able to make Killua react to him in such ways. Though with Killua’s current moodiness he knew that an attempt might make Killua lash out. He decided against it for now, another thing he would tuck into his ever growing list of fantasies. They were nearing the ferry that would take them to the contest anyway, so he did not want to distract his brother from the contest. Instead the man dug out his ID for the guard to scan. When all of the boys were accepted they found a place to stand away from everyone, though Hisoka still did not drop Gon from his arms. This made some people look in their direction, and whisper about Gon being a child, and how he would be an easy target with how small he was.

Gon was beginning to hate being short, feeling like these comments would haunt him for the rest of the ten days. Though then he noticed that he was not the shortest there, instead there was an even smaller boy who sat next to a duplicate boy, who’s hair and height was the only thing distinguishing them. Gon couldn’t help but stare as the smaller one sucked on a juice pouch shyly, the other endlessly talking. 

Killua followed Gon’s gaze once he got his hand free from Illumi’s, and then he noticed the twins that he had previously been warned about. He could not tell what the taller one was talking about, but he could tell it was something the little one did not find very interesting. Their father, the one that the two boys had met before, was nowhere in sight, which was confusing. Slowly Killua turned and tugged on Illumi’s shirt, which made the man stoop down to hear his brother out. Killua spoke slowly and quietly as to not draw attention, “Those are the twins, right?”

Illumi nodded, smiling a bit as he enjoyed the closeness, “Yes.”

“Where do you think their father is?” Killua asked, his heart beating a bit nervously.

Illumi considered his question before he simply shrugged, “Not, here. Keep an eye out, and if you meet him at the event, run. I do not trust these people.”

Killua nodded obediently before he let go of his brother’s shirt and tried to straighten his stance. However, when he turned back around he noticed something horrifying, the clown and his idiot of a lover had wandered over to the twins and were talking to the loud one without a single thought about being in danger. He took a sharp breath and only hoped that they wouldn’t say anything stupid.

“So your name is Gon, and he is Hisoka?” Asked the talkative boy, and when they confirmed their names the boy happy replied, “Well, my name is Elias and this is my brother Elu.”

The smaller boy buried his face into his knees shyly so that he would be ignored. Elias talked enough for both boys, though Gon noticed that like himself he saw bruises poking out from Elu’s high collar, it was obvious that more was going on with the other boy, and he made a note to try and befriend him to get to know what it was that had hurt him. 

Elias noticed Gon’s attention being on his brother, and instantly he tried to steal it away, “So that white haired boy other there is your boyfriend right?”

Hisoka’s eyes narrowed at his words, the card he had been holding now played in between his fingers as a distraction. Gon shook his head, wondering where the other boy had gotten that idea from, “No, he’s my best friend though.”

“Oh, I see.” The boy muttered as he stared at Killua, his eyes growing bigger almost under his messy black hair, “Then he can be my boyfriend? I like angry boys.”

Hisoka had to hold back a laugh at the boy’s sudden shift, while Gon began to look horribly uncomfortable, “No, I don’t think…”

The boy furrowed his eyebrows, cutting Gon off, “You don’t think what?”

Then before Gon could reply Elu placed a shaky hand on his brother’s ankle, like he was trying to hold him back. Gon could feel the air shift, and Elias seemed to calm down almost instantly, his hands relaxing at his sides, “I guess you’re right, he doesn’t know me so there wouldn’t be a chance in the world. Too bad I guess.”

Gon found himself backing up a bit, getting bad vibes from Elias now as he stood there, pacified. He wondered if Elu had used nen on him to calm him down, then wondered what sort of power that could have been. He knew some people had the ability to calm others down, but now it felt more like sedation rather than calming. Elias’s personality was scary, but Elu’s mysterious aura was even worse. It was so intense that Gon excused himself and hurried back towards Killua for safety. 

Killua felt like telling his friend off for being so careless, but he knew that it would only confuse Gon, so instead he asked, “What was that about?”

Gon’s shoulders fell slack, his eyes filled with worry, “I think someone is hurting that little boy, they call him Elu. The other one seems to have a temper, and I can feel blood lust practically oozing from him.” He glanced at Hisoka who towered over him, his expression becoming more worried, “It almost feels as bad as Hisoka can get.”

“I can get _ bad _ , huh?” Hisoka leaned down, eyes peeking over Gon’s head bemused, “I don’t believe that’s the word for it.”

Killua swatted at the man, which made him straighten back up with a chuckle. Killua growled at him, “This is serious Hisoka, what if he runs into Gon during the contest and hurts him?”

Hisoka’s smile faded, his eyes actually becoming thoughtful, “Maybe this could be considered serious.” He paused, his fingers raking at his own chin as he made up his mind, “Perhaps we should come up with a plan? To keep my  _ Gon  _ safe that is.”

Gon’s face reddened, his eyebrows furrowing, “I can take care of myself!”

“No you idiot!” Killua barked at his friend, “You don’t even know how to use your powers, how will you keep yourself safe?”

Gon kept a determined look on his face, his hands clenched so tightly that they paled, “I’ll hide, and fight when I need to. But I’ll mostly run, I’m fast you know that.”

Illumi sighed, his eyes now able to see the island as it became close, “I say that if any of us find him, then we will stand as a bodyguard until the contest ends. That way he will remain unharmed and Killu will stop complaining so much.”

Hisoka smiled, amused with how sassy the assassin had just been about the situation, “ _ Perfect _ , hopefully I’ll find him first.”

“What, why?” Gon looked up at the magician.

“ _ So we can kiss until the contest is over. _ ” Hisoka purred, running his sharp fingernail down Gon’s face from his ear to his chin. 

He loved getting a rise from the, this time was no exception as the boy squirmed under his touch and complained. He would have continued to play with him, but then the announcer, a girl with a spunky voice, spoke over the loudspeaker, “Please exit the ferry and prepare to set foot on Kessho island! From there follow my lead to your stations!”

Everyone began to exit, and as Gon hurried to the exit he found himself shoved aside by Elias who practically jumped off of the boat in front of him. Gon fell back into familiar arms, Hisoka’s voice sounding horribly unamused, “That boy should learn some manners, are you alright  _ Gon _ ?”

Gon had a deep frown on his face, the pink hue in his eyes as anger built up in his stomach. He nodded slowly as he righted himself and began to try and exit the boat once more. Elu exited last but still managed to find his brother in the crowd, though Elias seemed to not even notice the smaller boy. Gon wondered if he was always such a jerk.

“So today’s contest is a hide and seek style competition! As you all know this is the only contest that is not optional, as it shows us who is serious enough to continue using the competitor passes! Everyone will be given a trophy based on a random number, and your job is to keep the trophy safe as you collect more! Whoever ends this contest with the most trophies shall be given the grand prize, and those who exit without a trophy will be eliminated!” The little woman said, she was standing in front of everyone now, excitement in her eyes.

A few other women began to scan the competition passes that everyone had brought, and based on their scan that is what sort of trophy said person got. When it came time for Killua to get scanned they gave him a shiny necklace, which he slipped on over his neck. Gon was given a clear ball, that seemed to be made out of glass and was too heavy to put in his pocket. Hisoka was given a cube that seemed to be a tiny wooden chest of some sort, which he held and examined. Then Illumi was given a small golden birdcage, which was lightweight but made a sort of clanging noise if it was moved too fast. Gon felt cheated when he looked at Killua’s item, as he wouldn’t have to hold it the whole time, and instead would just wear his. Killua noticed his friend’s puffed up cheeks, and his eyes went to the glass ball he held, “Sorry you got such a stupid item.”

“I just hope it doesn’t break if I drop it.” Gon sighed, turning the sphere in his hands.

Illumi stood staring at his birdcage, very quickly coming up with why they were all given such strange items. He knew it was to discourage people from stealing too many trophies, and only those with the downfall of a loud or inconvenient item would be given something that could help them carry other trophies. His trophy was loud, but he could carry many smaller trophies in it easily. Gon’s was small but not easy to hold, which would discourage him from getting more trophies, while Hisoka’s would encourage him to gather at least one small trinket as the box he had was empty. Killua’s was convenient but would not help him carry anything extra and could likely be easily stolen from his neck, likely having a weak latch. 

Killua had come to a similar conclusion, and hoped that Gon’s item alone would be enough to convince him to leave the fighting to the other contestants. Hisoka closed his box and lightly pecked Gon’s lip with a chuckle, “For good luck,  _ my little fruit. _ ”

Gon stuck out his tongue at the man, then turned forward to listen to the announcements. The woman was having everyone break off into teams based on the size of their trophies. Killua and Gon went to the same group while Hisoka went to the medium group and Illumi went to the large group. Elu stood in the large group and Elias was in the medium group with Hisoka. Then all three groups were separated and brought around the shore of the island. Gon admired the mountains of the island, which stood tall and beautiful in the horizon. Killua grabbed onto Gon’s hand to get his attention back, his voice a low whisper, “Hide okay? You need to hide until I can find you.”

Gon sighed and nodded, tired of being told what to do, “I promise, I’ll hide.”

Killua nodded, though he still was unsure if he should really trust Gon all too much. He released his hand as everyone was separated once again and individually everyone was told to step on a metal platform. Gon stepped on his readily, his eyes only getting a small glance at his friend before suddenly his platform began to descend into the earth below. Startled he sat down so he would not fall, darkness enveloped him, the light above closing once he dropped about twelve feet. It felt like it took forever before his platform stopped moving, but he still could not see anything. Shakily he stood and walked off of the metal, the air heavy with the smell of mud and roots.

A noise made the boy jolt, the woman’s familiar voice echoed throughout the cavern, “Welcome to day one of the Festival of Giants! Today everyone will be playing a special game of hide and seek! This game is simple, but here are the rules. You must hide, or look for your fellow contestant. If you find someone you either run or fight for their trophy, and if you lose you must willingly give up your trinket to the other person! Killing is not allowed in this game, as we want as many of you as possible to complete this exercise, so have fun and good luck!”

Then silence filled Gon’s ears once again, his eyes only adjusting just enough for him to begin to move forward. The walls of the cave were somewhat moist, but he kept his hand on one to keep himself steady and make sure he would not be turned around. 

His heart stilled as he walked, a pink glow scaring him as he froze. Then he realized that the glow was his own, his eyes lighting the walls around him. He wondered if it was the adrenaline that had activated his power, but he used to his advantage to continue to move forward.

Killua stood in place for much longer, his fingers tracing the gemstone on his necklace for awhile before he began to move into the darkness. His part of the cave felt warm, and sweat began to form on his forehead as he moved forward. He wondered how long it would be until he ran into someone, but he also knew he had to find Gon so he could not stand around waiting for a fight. Despite the darkness that stretched before him, the silence was cut and screams could be heard echoing through the walls. His heart stopped momentarily with fear, but he moved onward.

Gon stopped, his ears perked as he heard someone. He quickly ducked behind a corner and closed his eyes to cease his light. When the moving stopped he curiously peeked around the corner and opened one eye. No one was there, but deeper into the cave, he could see a faint purple glow. This prompted investigation as he stood and slowly made his way to a chamber that was adorned with walls filled with crystals. The ones closest to him began to glow pink around him, which made him immediately know that they had to be linked to nen somehow, and mimicked the color of his aura. His eyes looked around before they settled on a small form in the middle of the room. It was Elu.

Killua hurried his steps, thinking that he had heard someone. He turned a corner, and bumped right into someone. He quickly got into fighting stance until he realized just who it was. Hisoka stood before him, tongue licking a card that stood in between two of his fingers, “Ah, ironic that we find each other.  _ Maybe it was fate _ ?”

Killua’s guard remained up, his mind racing, _ shit, shit, shit, if Hisoka fights me now I might never be able to find Gon in time. What do I do? _


	14. The First Clash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka and Killua find themselves in mortal danger, and Gon is unable to do this alone. The festival is becoming so much more dangerous than first thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again my lovely readers! Here is a very serious update, and let me just say it has my blood pumping! I found out yesterday that I had today off of work, and now I'm so doubly excited ha-ha! I can practically feel the steam coming out of my ears! Enjoy this chapter, and continue to share your feelings! Have a beautiful day!

Killua had run as far as he could away from Hisoka, but the lack of branching paths made it easy for the clown to catch up to him, amusement filling his features, “A game of cat and mouse? Why bother Killua?”

“Stay away from me! I have to find Gon!” Killua yelled, his nen flaring with electricity as he threw some at Hisoka. 

The cave filled with smoke, and everything became even more impossible to see. Killua had to stop and cover his nose with his sleeve, his eyes searching the ashy darkness for the magician. Then suddenly he felt something sharp press against his neck, which made him stiffen, “Just let me go.”

Hisoka chuckled, his voice velvety and cutting deeply into the boy, “You’re the one who started it,  _ I was only playing along _ . You treat me like I’m your enemy, but you see…” Hisoka leaned down and pressed his cheek to the boy’s, “That is very far from the truth.”

Hisoka then let the teen go, standing straight and looking around through the fog that the boy had created. His expression remained complacent, but his nen was growing more blood thirsty as he stood there.

Killua knew that he had to be somewhat worried about Gon, and he now knew that for that short moment he had become the obstacle not Hisoka. He silently cursed at himself before he turned and began to walk again, “We won’t find him standing around. Let’s go.”

Hisoka looked at Killua, seemingly surprised by the sudden attempt at cooperation. Though that moment of surprise did not last very long, and instead he followed the boy at his own pace. Killua kept his ears open now, knowing that they would not be able to see for awhile. Hisoka played with the card he had been holding, tuning it thoughtfully between his fingers. Eventually his voice broke the vast silence, as the man missed hearing himself talk, “What is it that you like so much about  _ Gon _ ?”

Killua grumbled, trying to regain his concentration, “This really isn’t the place to ask questions like that.”

“You sound like Illumi.” Hisoka pointed out with a chuckle, “I’m just curious. You two seem so different.”

“I do not sound like him…” Killua crossed his arms defiantly, “I don’t have to tell you anything, fucking creep.”

Hisoka laughed rather heavily, which almost seemed to shake the cave around them. Killua looked back sharply, giving him a warning glare. Hisoka grinned at him, his eyes fluttering as he spoke, “I’ll tell you something, anything, if you let me know. It’ll be our own little secret.”

Killua was about to refuse, but then that question that had been eating at him made him reconsider. Instead of turning the clown down, he spoke carefully, “Fine, but you have to answer anything I ask after.”

“Oh my honor.” Hisoka smirked.

_ What honor _ , Killua grumbled, his eyes returned to the darkness before him, his voice smooth as he tried to recount how Gon had captured him like he had, “Well, at first I really did not like Gon that much. He was a friend, but he also was a rival. He pushed me to learn more, and to better myself. Then…” His mind flashed to the last week they had spent before Gon had stayed home for a few years, right after he had lost his powers and the depression had taken hold of him so entirely, “Then he changed, and so did I. I wanted to protect him, but I respected his wishes and left him on Whale island. After that I never stopped thinking about him, and now I have him again.”

Hisoka listened to the whole story, respectfully letting Killua talk even though some of his words made his heart burn with hatred. He had a similar experience, waiting on Gon to come back to him. Only now did the clown feel full jealousy, part of him he had assumed had died with his parents caught aflame, and made his senses ache. He could barely hear Killua’s question over the intensity of his heartbeat, his eyes narrow on the white haired boy, “Why did Gon let you two start having...sex?”

The heat rushed to Hisoka’s brain, his words hot with anger, “ _ Gon, such a good little fruit. _ He wanted me to _ help _ him, so I did.”

Killua shuddered to the sound of the man’s voice, he hated how he had said that. He knew Gon would have a good reason to run to Hisoka, but he also knew that Gon had no intentions on leaving him for the man. Though, that did make him wonder what Hisoka was giving him that Killua was not. He wondered if Gon perhaps liked the rougher treatment, or maybe it was how Hisoka basically seeped his power into Gon. He remembered a time when Gon seemed addicted to adrenaline, and then he remembered when they had sex themselves. He had wanted a bit of pain in their sex, and let it be known rather plainly that he liked it when it hurt a bit. He swallowed thickly, and tried to think of something else to keep the pictures of Gon on all fours from his mind. 

Hisoka was scratching his arm to try and keep himself from attacking the teen before him, his bloodlust growing still. He hated how much access Killua had to his little toy, and he could not wait to have Gon by himself again so he could talk to him about betraying him. He licked his fingers, lapping the blood from his arm from them. He couldn’t wait to touch the boy’s flesh once more. 

Silence filled the space between them again, and Killua wondered how long they would have to walk before they would find some sort of landmark, or another person. Just as that thought crossed his mind, he froze hearing footsteps before him, a soft clanking accompanying them. 

His eyes searched  the darkness for the source, but he simply could see no one. Then suddenly Hisoka ran in front of him, pushing him back. Startled Killua fell back on his backside, his voice high, “What the hell? What are you doing?”

Hisoka froze where he stood, then slowly he spoke up towards the darkness, “I know you are there, I can feel you. Come on out, let’s chat.”

Killua could smell blood coming off of Hisoka, a lot of it. He stood slowly and tried to walk around the man, but one of Hisoka’s arms shot up to keep him behind. He barely caught a glimpse at the front of the man, but what he saw startled him. Hisoka’s nose, ears, eyes, everything was bleeding.

He stepped back, startled by what he had just witnessed. Before he could ask what had happened, a small figure came forward in the dark. It was Elias, covered in blood, large twisted smile on his face, “Usually people don’t stand after a blow like that, who are you again?”

 

Gon grew pale as he watched Elu, who in turn stared him down. He did not have the threatening presence of his brother, but Gon knew he had to be careful around him. His voice came out shakey, his eyebrows furrowed, “I don’t want to fight.”

Elu glanced around nervously before he nodded and backed up a bit. His voice was small, barely audible, “I don’t wish to fight either.”

Gon relaxed a bit, then he stood straight to keep from looking weak, “Answer me honestly, you don’t want to be in this contest right?”

The boy nodded slowly, his expression growing nervous when it usually looked more emotionless. He wondered if that was a front he kept up in front of his family. He now knew he would not be able to fight him, or to steal his trophy since he was so unwilling. Instead he decided quickly to trust him for now, “We can hide together, and if trouble finds us we can run or fight together. It might make our chances better.”

The boy looked behind him for a moment, as though he was worried about someone walking up on him while he responded, the crystals around him growing dimmer as he calmed a bit, “O-okay. Just don’t hurt me please.”

“I promise.” Gon nodded and slowly made his way across the small cavern, his eyes never left the boy he was attempting to trust.

“Where are your friends?” The boy asked sheepishly, still looking around.

“I’m not sure, this place is super confusing and you’re the first person I’ve run into.” Gon told him.

The boy looked up at him, the crystals glow almost entirely pink now that they stood next to one another. Elu seemed to be suppressing his power, either hiding how strong he was or being too calm for his nen to affect anything. Gon almost felt protective over the smaller boy, he knew something was wrong with him and his brother, but he knew that with how this contest was going that they would likely do better if they stuck together. Though he had many questions to ask the boy now that he was all alone, “Elu?”

“Y-yes, what is it?” The boy looked at him with his endless black eyes.

Gon thought over his words carefully before he asked, “Have you run into anyone?”

Elu stiffened before he slowly nodded, “Yes, one other person. They are further that way.” He pointed a shaky finger down where he had come from.

“Will they come for us?” Gon asked.

Elu shook his head, his hair now covering his eyes, “No I calmed him down, so he won’t be moving for some time.”

Gon looked down at the boy after looking down the cave he had been pointing to. He felt uneasy about the way he had said that, but knew he had not killed the man he was referring to since that was against the rules. His words continued to be careful, “Did you take his trophy?”

The boy opened his mouth, then closed it again. Quietly he dug in his pocket and pulled out a small golden bird statue and a pocket watch, “Y-yeah, he had this pocket watch, the bird is mine.”

Gon showed him the glass sphere he had, so that he could show the boy he trusted him, “I only have mine, it isn’t the easiest to carry.”

The boy seemed to consider his trophy for a minute before he held out the pocket watch, “We can trade.”

Gon shook his head quickly, “No, I’ll be fine, thank you.”

They stood awkwardly for a moment before Elu stiffened and hurried towards a cave neither of them had come from, “Someone is coming, c-come on.”

Gon, without hesitation, followed the boy back into the darkness of the cave.  _ He doesn’t seem as dangerous as his brother _ , Gon noted,  _ I’ll follow him for now, and maybe I’ll make it through this alive. _

 

Illumi had sprung his trap many times, and soon had a small collection of trophies. He kept the smaller ones in his birdcage, while he left the bigger ones behind in his wake. He would hide in the walls of the caves, and once someone would cross in front of him he would spring out and attack with a well placed needle. He figured once he was done collecting a few trinkets he could find his brother and share his spoils with him. He lifted his cage, which made less noise but was heavy, the dirt on his skin made it crawl. How he hated being dirty, but he knew it would be worth it to see Killua’s expression when he gave him all of these trophies. He smiled silently to himself before he looked around at the paralyzed bodies around him. He considered them briefly before he began to walk quietly. 

He felt no danger around him, but he still walked with swift and quiet footsteps, his eyes ever alert. Then he stopped, his ears picking up a familiar voice, Hisoka. He took a moment before he went in that direction, hoping that his brother would be there with the clown. Then he stopped once his eyes fell on the scene. Hisoka laid in the mud, Killua trying to keep him awake from whatever had hit him. 

Illumi, without another thought joined his brother, holding the red head’s head in his lap as he looked over his injuries. He could tell he was hit with a technique he had heard about, and quickly he recounted what it was, “This was an assassin, yes?”

“I-I don’t know, it was one of the twins.” Killua fumbled around with his words.

Illumi looked at his brother, noting how he was unharmed. He wondered if that was on purpose or not, but knew he had no time to think about it for too long, and instead he began to dig in his pocket. He brought out a few bandages he had brought for Gon in case he had gotten hurt on this trip. He used what little he had to cover any outward trauma, Hisoka’s breathing was labored, but a smile still sat on his lips.

His voice was deep, hoarse even, “I think if he would have hit me full force, I might have died. How,  _ exciting _ .”

Killua frowned deeply, his eyebrows fully furrowed in anger, “Why are you acting so stupid about this? He almost killed you!”

“Almost.” Hisoka pointed out, “ _ I still feel so alive. _ ”

Illumi rolled his eyes and looked into Hisoka’s. He could tell that he had internal bleeding, and that he would require care from someone more trained. He decided that the best he could do was watch him, make sure that he kept breathing. Normally he would not care, but Hisoka did owe him many favors, and if he was not around to take Gon then it would be much harder for him to take Killua home. 

Killua looked back to make sure no one was coming before he spoke, “I don’t know why he didn’t come after me.”

Hisoka let out a heavy breath, “ _ He likes you _ .  _ Oh _ , it is just like my  _ love _ story.” He purred despite the pain that flared in his ribs. 

Illumi considered his words, as it could be true that like how Hisoka had fallen for Gon, perhaps this boy had some sort of obsession with Killua. He had remembered Hisoka telling him how disappointed he had been when he was told Killua would not be interested in dating him. Regardless this felt more dangerous than before, and he would have to keep a closer eye on his brother.

Hisoka began to stir and try to sit up, though he barely could and Killua persistently tried to push him back down, “What the hell are you doing?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I have to find my little one.” Hisoka grunted, his expression becoming hard, “I can’t have him running around with such blood lust in the air.”

Illumi slapped Hisoka across the face, which made the man lay back and rub his cheek, “What was that for?”

“You being so, as Killu would say, stupid.” Illumi sighed, “Lay there and rest. Gon will be fine on his own, he will hide.”

Hisoka pouted but he listened, arms crossed over himself painfully. Killua felt like running off to find Gon, but he knew that if he tried then Illumi would also get mad at him. He sat deflated, his mind racing. 

_ I’m sorry Gon, _ he thought bitterly,  _ please be safe. _


	15. The Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is this power?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again my lovelies! I got too excited and wrote this chapter really quickly, ah, so much plot! Thank you for the comment on my last one, and I just love giving you guys what you want! ha-ha, I'll just sit here and spoil you, like a little old lady. Though I'd make a pretty young looking old lady! Enjoy the chapter as always!

Gon and Elu crouched behind some rocks in the dark, a pair of contestants ran right past them right as they were out of sight. Elu breathed calmly despite his fragile demeur. Gon was impressed with how well he was able to sense danger, and avoid it. He felt better about following him now, as he seemed to have no ill intent for him. Occasionally he would look over and find the boy observing him, but otherwise he seemed to be a relatively normal and shy boy.

Elu shifted to stand once more, his eyes staring blankly down the cave towards a faint light. He tilted his head in consideration before he knelt again and turned towards Gon, “I think my father is nearby.”

“Your father?” Gon asked.

“Yes, he is a shapeshifter.” The boy mumbled, his eyes hidden under his bangs, “His energy seems angry, perhaps he has found my brother.”

Gon considered his words before he asked, “Do you think he will help us?”

“No, he would destroy you.” The boy muttered, one of his eyes peeking out now, “It is best we do not interact with him. If he comes close, I will try to defuse the situation. You will run.”

Gon never expected a direct order from the boy, but he did seem to grow a bit more confident as Gon followed him. He nodded, his mind wondering if the boy was a natural born leader, someone who would be good at getting people to do things if he had the chance and the courage. Gon did wonder why his father sounded so violent, this contest was supposed to be fun after all. He looked towards the light now, and watched as it faded, the person clearing from another room of crystals. He wondered how long they would have to keep this up, as the contest was a few hours but he had no way of telling time. Then he blinked, realizing that the boy had just the thing to fix that. He reached toward him suddenly, which made the boy tense up, startled.

Gon stopped a minute, then laughed softly as he apologized, “Sorry, can I see your watch for a minute?”

The boy sat staring at him for a long moment before he reached in his pocket and drew out his watch. Gon clicked it open and examined the time, they had half an hour left. He smiled and returned the watch, “We’re so close, we just need to hold out a little longer.”

The boy nodded slowly, then sat down fully and tried to relax a bit. Gon could tell he was still tense from being scared, so he made a note to himself not to make sudden movements near the boy. Then just as he opened his mouth to say something a voice rang through the darkness, “Elu, oh Elu I can sense you.”

Gon tightened his lips together, becoming stiff as he hear Elias’ familiar voice. He looked at Elu with wide eyes, the boy sat with a hand over his own mouth, expression hidden under his hair. The boy drew closer, Gon could hear his feet making playful strides towards them. Then he saw pink, his eyes beginning to glow. The boy laughed, “Oh, I see you have company brother!”

Elu immediately jumped up and out of their hiding place. The two twins stood face to face, Elu’s tiny arms were outstretched and protective of Gon, “Leave him alone!”

Elias looked amused as he saw Gon’s head poke out from behind the rock, a chuckle left him, his hands on his hips, “I see, are you using our target as protection brother?”

Gon tensed as he heard the word target, knowing that it was not a good sign. He stood up, his eyebrows furrowed vision entirely pink, “No, he’s seeing what kindness can be like! Because it’s obvious you guys don’t treat him very nicely!”

Elu almost deflated to his words, his arms shaking wildly as his brother laughed. Elias pressed a finger to his brother’s forehead, his expression twisting, “Move, or else I’ll tell dad everything.”

Elu began to waver, and before Gon could object the boy slowly moved out of the way, tears falling down his face. Gon could not believe his eyes, though he knew this was not Elu’s intentions, and that he was just too scared to continue helping him. Gon looked at Elias, mind being made quickly as he turned and began to run as fast as he could. But before he could run back into the chamber he had come from, he hit something he could not see and fell back. He looked at the brothers and to his shock Elu had a hand up, and he knew it was his doing that he had been trapped. Like a caged animal he growled and stood quickly getting back into a fighting stance. Elias pet  Elu’s head for a moment before he stepped in front of him, his eyes glowing a faint red, “Do you know what it feels like, Gon?”

“W-what?” Gon asked shakily.

“To have your organs crushed?” The boy laughed as he brought up his hand, and before Gon could say anymore an intense pain filled his senses, and instead of pink, he saw red.

 

Killua and Illumi propped Hisoka against a wall, the clown pouting the whole time as he near constantly talked about Gon and how they should stop wasting time with him. Something about his persistence made Killua relate to the man, though he felt ashamed of having anything in common with the clown. He felt like something was horribly wrong, yet here he was, babysitting a grown man.

Illumi muttered something to Hisoka, with made him nod and quiet down. Killua wondered what he had said until Illumi righted himself and stood, his eyes on the boy, “Watch him, I just caught a feeling and I believe it is Gon.”

“You’re going to save Gon?” Killua asked in disbelief.

Illumi simply nodded before he put down his birdcage next to Hisoka and retrieved the box he had. He traded them out to make sure he would not be caught without a trophy, but also not have to carry all of the extra weight. He tucked the box into his pocket then began to walk away. Killua was tempted to run after him, but then he looked at Hisoka and remembered how he had protected him from the boy’s initial attack. He sighed and sunk down next the clown, his eyes glued to the cave beyond where Illumi had went.

Hisoka hummed a bit, his hand going to his ribs as he carefully felt each broken section, “He really did a number on me.”

“Serves you right for being so reckless.” Killua huffed.

“You sound so much like your brother sometimes.” Hisoka laughed painfully.

“Shut up.” The boy huffed.

Hisoka sighed, his eyes searching the dirt above him. His voice came out suddenly, almost startling Killua, “I hope he’s okay.”

Killua stared at the clown, never expecting such a genuine form of concern to leave him. He remembered a time in which the man would have happily caused so much hard to Gon, but in this instance he seemed so worried. His face was completely different, so human to the teen. He decided to be careful not to cross a line at that moment, “You know, I bet he’s fine.”

“I hope so.” Hisoka muttered again, eyes closing.

 

Illumi soon could smell blood in the direction he had been heading, and silently he wondered if it was Gon’s. He hurried his steps and soon found himself in a room of crystals, something he had not seen yet. When they glowed purple he instantly understood that they fed on aura, which was something he had heard about before. His eyes quickly scanned the room, then in the middle he found something he had not expected.

Gon sat in the middle, blood soaked through his clothes, his ears, mouth, nose, eyes, all bleeding like Hisoka. Though that was not all. His hair glowed pink, and looked to be aflame, his eyes white, and below him one of the twins laid, arms covering his face. His arms were torn up by what looked like claw marks. Elu was on his knees to the side, begging Gon to stop as tears streamed down his face, but Gon kept tearing into the boy beneath him with all of his force. Illumi took in the sight, not believing his eyes, he took out a needle and with one swift throw the fire died and Gon’s body returned to normal, his form slumping over and falling off of the screaming brother.

Illumi rushed over and pulled him off of the other boy, and holding him bridal style. The usually talkative boy laid crying, his wounds sizzling like they had just been burned. Illumi knew that the wounds were already cauterized, and lacked fresh blood because of how they had been closed instantly. Surely Gon’s attacks would leave deep and lasting scars on the boy, though Illumi held no remorse, considering justice due for what this boy had been doing to others. Illumi turned and began to walk away from the boys, having no fear of them in their state.

Elu sobbed, and crawled over to his brother, not knowing what to do other than wait for the time to run out. 

 

When Killua held Gon again he realized how he had a fever, practically on fire compared to this morning. Illumi did not tell anyone what he had witnessed, or why he had to knock Gon out, as he was uncertain himself. They sat quietly until a woman’s voice sounded over the speakers, and told them to find a platform to exit the caves. Illumi and Killua had to work together to get Hisoka onto one, and they placed Gon in his lap so they could be brought up together. Then Illumi and Killua stood on it once it returned for them. 

The winner of the contest, who was also rushed to the hospital, was Hisoka since Illumi had given him all of his trinkets. Many people had to be rushed off of the island, either beaten by Illumi, or by Elias. So it took hours for the normal competitors to be able to leave. Once Killua and Illumi were back on the main island they hurried to the hospital despite Illumi’s protests. Then they found the room Hisoka and Gon had been placed in upon their requests. Hisoka sat in bed looking bored as hell, Gon was still in a deep sleep, ice packs placed around him. 

Illumi sat on the bed with Hisoka while Killua stood looking at Gon in silence. Finally he asked a few questions, “What happened?”

“He was fighting.” Illumi muttered, eyes flashing towards the unconscious boy, ”He won, so I stopped the fight.”

Hisoka looked around at everyone, brushing his now flat hair from his face and behind his ear, “I felt it, at the last moment, that power. Was that truly him.”

“Yes, all thanks to you.” Illumi grumbled, refusing to look at Hisoka, “I’m not sure entirely what it was, but he looked like he was on fire, a defense mechanism perhaps. He was tearing one of the twins to shreds.”

Killua could not believe his ears, but he knew it had to be all Hisoka’s fault. He knew Gon would not do that, not to someone he did not believe was evil. His fingers lightly touched Gon’s hand, which moved to the touch and grabbed onto it. A soft and shaky breath escaped the teen, and he tried to smile.  _ He can’t know about that, not until he is better,  _ he concluded.


	16. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon and Hisoka are in the hospital, Killua and Illumi are alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my beautiful readers! I took a bit of a break, had a rough day at work, but writing this chapter made it all better. My stress levels have been crazy today, so hopefully we can all smile about this chapter! Enjoy!

Just as Killua had hoped, Gon retained little to no recollection of the contest other than being with Elu for a good portion of it. Whenever Gon asked about it everyone would try to change the subject, which made the boy obviously annoyed, but no one really wanted to tell him what he had done. Then when Killua and Illumi were forced to leave, as visiting hours had ended, Gon set his sights on Hisoka, who had been mostly silent during the day as he laid napping and healing up. Gon spoke up, trying to get his attention, “Hisoka?”

“H’m?” Hisoka moved his arm from in front of his face, his golden eyes shifting to look at Gon, “What is it?”

“What happened?” Gon asked desperately.

“I was mostly unconscious, so I don’t know.” Hisoka was not entirely lying, after he had been hit by Elias, he did not remember much as he was on autopilot, adrenaline clouding his mind as his body worked to stay alive. 

Gon puffed up his cheeks and crossed his arms angrily. He thought everyone was hiding a big secret from him, which he was not entirely wrong. Hisoka could feel his frustration, the warmth in his heart spreading a bit, that unfamiliar emotion back as he looked at his fruit’s face. How he longed to hold him, and take him away, but he would just lay there, body in too much pain to try anything.

Instead he came up with a more feasible idea, gathering the cards from his side table that Illumi had so thoughtfully left him. Gon thought he was going to ignore him now, but instead he started serving the cards out in front of him, humming as he did so. Gon leaned forward to watch him, his voice shifting to curiosity, “What are you doing?”

“ _ We _ are going to play some twenty one.” Hisoka announced, as he placed down the final card.

“Twenty one? What’s that?” Gon asked, almost forgetting how mad he had just been.

Hisoka loved how easy it was to distract the boy, and so he explained the rules to the card game, and made a simple bet with the child, “If you win I’ll take you back to the amusement park once more before we leave the island.”

Gon was about to accept before he furrowed his eyebrows and asked, “What if you win?”

“Then we will have a romantic night in instead.” Hisoka smiled, eyes closed gleefully.

Gon considered the options, but either way he would have to hang out with Hisoka regardless, and likely he would have escaped by that point, so slowly he nodded in agreement. Hisoka was pleased and so they played.

 

Illumi walked in silence with his brother, his skin now crawling even more from the dirt that caked it. He was determined to get a shower when they got back, his mind not able to think of anything else. Once in the hotel, Killua invited Illumi into his room. He knew he could only be so rude to the man now, as he had just saved Gon from himself while causing little to no damage to the boy. Illumi agreed to come in, but said something about getting some clothes first, then he disappeared into his own room down the hall.

Killua waited for him to return, which he did with a towel and a stack of pajamas. He walked in and immediately to the bathroom. Killua stood awkwardly before he called through the door, “Hey?”

“What is it Killu?” Illumi hummed, stripping off his muddy clothes.

“I’m dirty too, so don’t take so long, okay?” Killua said.

Illumi paused a moment before he turned on the water, his voice almost teasing, “I cannot guarantee anything!”

Killua grumbled, crossing his arms. After awhile he grew pretty impatient, having to pee by that point, “I’m coming in, okay?”

Illumi did not respond, but Killua decided to come in anyway. The man froze in the shower when he heard the door, and he peeked around the curtain, eyes large and catlike, “What are you doing?”

“I have to pee.” Killua grunted, “Go back in there, hot water hog.”

“We could share the water.” Illumi offered, not looking away from his brother.

Killua stood awkwardly by the toilet, very aware of the eyes on his back. He sighed, annoyed with all of this, “Let me pee in peace, then maybe you can wash my back.”

Immediately Illumi stopped watching, his voice a hum, “I remember when I used to wash your hair a lot. It was so soft back then, is it still that soft?”

Killua grumbled and did his business, ignoring the question entirely. Once he finished he slowly stripped himself, his voice a stern warning, “Don’t look at me too much or else I’ll kick you out!”

He stepped into the shower, the warm water immediately melting his anger. He looked down and watched as the mud that sat on his skin went down the drain, he had not known just how dirty he had gotten. Illumi tried not to look at him, as he was told to do, but he still snuck little glances here and there. The air changed, and both of them found a strange calm in their intimacy. 

Killua stood forward, closer to the showerhead as he spoke, “Hurry up and wash my back.”

Illumi nodded and gently began to rub some of the dirt off before he added soap to his skin. Soothing circles made Killua close his eyes, the contact needed after the day he had. He tried to ignore the fact that the gentle touches were from his brother, and instead imagined Gon giving him a gentle bath. Though the facade did little, and soon his body was very aware to whom was touching it. He inhaled sharply, Illumi stepping closer and pulling Killua into a hug, his voice was low, making Killua’s entire body relax, “I’m sorry you had such a hard day.”

“It really isn’t your fault.” Killua muttered, “Thank you for helping out so much.”

“Anything for you Killu.” Illumi hummed, lightly pressing a kiss to his cheek.

This time Killua did not pull away, a feeling he had only previously felt with Gon had begun stirring in his stomach. His voice was smaller than usual, his body turning to hug fully onto his brother, “Things keep getting worse, Illumi.”

Illumi soothingly kept petting his brother’s back, kissing his forehead a few times before he spoke, “No, they just seem to get worse. You’ll see that years from now, this will all cease to matter.”

“How can you be so sure?” Killua asked, tears threatening his eyes as he looked up at his brother.

“Because, the pain I have felt for so long ended today.” He said slowly, “So the pain does not matter anymore.”

Killua knew that the pain he was referring to was the pain he had accidentally made his brother feel. Guilt filled his body once again, making his tears spill over as he stood on his toes pressing his lips needily into Illumi’s.

Illumi took a moment before he pressed his back, his hand now lightly petting Killua’s hair in an attempt at making him feel better. He was there to comfort him, but this time Killua had the same intentions. Soon their kiss grew into something more, Killua pressed against the wall as their lips battled for dominance. A side of Illumi, one of submission, presented itself, and Killua took it, spinning so his brother was against the wall instead. He lifted his lips from Illumi’s, vision blurry with need as he watched the man breathe so hard. The pink of his face, the way his eyes gleamed, Killua forced their lips back together. 

Once their lips broke again, both boys held onto each other desperate for the contact. Illumi’s head was pressed into his brother’s neck, breathing hard and hot against the flesh. Killua’s skin twitched with need everytime a breath hit it, but he would not move on, and instead spoke gently, not looking at his brother, “W-will you wash my hair?”

“Yes, my dear Killu.” Illumi muttered lovingly.

Killua did everything in his power to slowly pry himself from Illumi’s arms, but the man had him in a deathgrip. He wondered if he had craved this as bad as Killua had, his eyes going back to his brother’s now swollen pinkish lips. How he wanted to press into them again, his eyes half lidded as his swiped his index finger across the needy flesh. Illumi’s skin shuddered in delight, which only made Killua’s body heat up more. He felt that they should slow down, as he had just started being with Gon, though a part of him wanted to submit to these buried desires and let his brother have free exploration of his body. He took a sharp breath once more, his fingers now combing through Illumi’s long hair, “C-can you tell me a story, while you wash my hair I mean.”

Illumi pondered the question for an uncomfortable amount of time. But then he nodded and slowly released his brother and stood over him. He reached for the soap and gently he began to apply it, his words distracted as he recalled a tale, “Well, I am no good at making up stories, so I guess I’ll just tell one from life. I think I have one, of the time I was purposed to.”

“Someone asked you to marry them?” Killua asked in disbelief, never hearing of this.

Illumi furrowed his eyebrows a bit, his fingernails soothing to Killua’s scalp as he continued, “It was Hisoka, I think it was supposed to be a joke.” He paused a moment, then continued, “We were standing in father’s study, talking with him about a mission when Hisoka decided to bend down on one knee and pull out a condom wrapper as though it were a ring. Father was horrified.”

“What did you do?” Killua could picture his dad beating the life out of the clown, but as he was still alive he knew Illumi had to be the one to defuse the situation.

Illumi began to rinse his hair, hand over his eyes to keep the water and soap out, “Well, I grabbed the wrapper, and threw it out the window.”

“The window?” Killua asked.

“Yes, then I slapped him.” The man smiled a bit to the memory, “That’s why he doesn’t visit anymore, father banned him from the house after that.”

Killua let a small snort leave him, the picture of Illumi slapping the clown was hilarious to him, especially with the described scene. Illumi finished his hair, laying his face in the bush of white, his voice was soft, “I don’t believe I could marry.”

“Oh?” Killua leaned back into his brother’s body, “Why?”

“I love you too painfully much.” He told his brother honestly.

Killua had that familiar guilt rise up in him, his eyes sliding closed. He decided from then on he would work on things with Illumi,  _ I will be a better brother _ , he promised himself.

 

“Not fair! I was so close!” Gon yelled, the game in full swing and Hisoka making them even.

If either of them won a point the next round, the other would lose. Gon’s competitive spirit was strong as he laid down his next card. Hisoka watched his expressions, amused at Gon’s childish way of losing. He looked at his hand, and immediately knew he would win if he played right, but he also wanted to see what Gon would do with a little victory. So purposely he sent himself over the twenty one mark, and Gon happily claimed his win with a victorious laugh.

Hisoka watched happily as the boy basically danced around the room, singing about his victory.  _ Sure, my little one is a sore loser, but he is an even worse winner,  _ the man chuckled to himself. Hisoka suppressed his laugh, and instead tried to sound dramatic, “ _ Oh _ , winning against a hurt man, how proud you must be.”

Gon stopped celebrating, a flash of guilt crossed his face before he set his cards back down, “We can play another round if you want? Maybe when you’re feeling better?”

Hisoka chuckled a bit,  _ how sweet.  _ He leaned painfully forward to plant a soft kiss on Gon’s head. Gon did not fight it, as he felt bad about how hurt Hisoka was. He sat down near the man’s feet, straightening up their deck mindfully. Hisoka watched him, still a bit bored since he wasn’t allowed up and about, but he loved watching his little toy.

Gon spoke up, eyes glued to the cards, “Do you think you will be able to participate tomorrow?”

“I don’t see why not.” Hisoka shrugged, his eyes long momentarily looking at his IV bag, “I’m sure I’ll be back to normal.”

Gon looked at him unconvinced, but he knew that even now he still healed faster than most, so he simply assumed that Hisoka was the same. Before he could say anymore a small voice caught both of them off guard, Gon’s eyes shooting up and catching onto a familiar boy, “Elu? Why are you in the hospital?”

A bandage was wrapped around his head, his tiny form wandered into the room, eyes nervous as ever, “I’m glad you are… you again.”

“What do you mean?” Gon got a suspicious look.

The boy opened his mouth to speak, but Hisoka’s warning glare was enough to make him close it again. Instead he got a bit closer, holding out a small flower, “I, uh, I’m sorry if my brother h-hurt either of you.”

“ _ Both _ of us.” Hisoka pointed out, rolling his eyes as he laid back onto his pillows.

The boy flushed red, quickly he bent down in apology, “I’m so sorry!” His hand still had the flower towards Gon.

After a moment Gon took the flower, though he felt hot, like his fever might have been returning, “What happened to your head?”

“I fell.” The boy replied simply, his hand now going up to his bandages as he stood straight, though his words felt like a lie.

Gon leaned forward to look at him better. He had such a chubby face, which was so easily hidden by his bangs. The bandages had pushed them up, which made him look a bit goofy, but more expressive, his eyebrows down and sad. Gon wondered if that was why he wore bangs like he did, to hide his emotions from those around him. He pondered about it a moment before he felt another presence looking in on them. He looked up and the tall man who had met them at the hotel the other day stood at the door, medical mask pulled up over his face. He looked angry, but his voice was calm, “Come on Elu, your brother is asking for you.”

Elu nodded and quickly stood straight before he turned, and without a goodbye he ran out of the room. The man lingered a moment before he tipped his hat and moved on. Gon sat, his fever only getting worse. He looked at Hisoka, his voice shaky, “I don’t feel so good.”

Hisoka frowned and held out his arms, “ _ Come here _ .” 

Gon complied without complaint and laid on the man in his arms. The pressure hurt like hell, but he held Gon close, his skin hot, almost like a flame. He rubbed his hip in an attempt to make his nerves calm down. He knew it was from his new powers, and he wondered what exactly he had done to his fruit. He cursed himself inwardly, his mind racing to possible causes for this spike of power. He knew that a lot of Gon’s powers were linked to strong emotions, and that being in trouble might have caused a surge. Though now he was only a little nervous, but his powers seemed to be trying to activate. 

He hoped that the next day, during the contest, he would be calm. Though he felt he might have to take Gon sooner rather than later, so that he would not attack someone else.  _ Though taking him might trigger it to _ , Hisoka considered,  _ either way, he will hurt someone else if we can’t figure this out. How inconvenient.  _

Gon turned the flower in his fingers, watching the petals turn and dance in the light. It calmed him a bit, and suddenly it felt like a wave of calm had passed over him. A deep breath left him, his eyes closing slowly. Hisoka had little time to do anything, Gon falling asleep near instantly. 

Hisoka eyed the flower after he realized, and he felt the nen basically seeping off of it. It was that boy’s power, and he could tell it held no malice, and instead was made to keep Gon relaxed. He carefully took it from Gon with his fingernails and placed it on the table beside him, as he did not want it to make contact with his skin. He felt that if he calmed down too much, he might stop breathing. Still, he appreciated the gift, as now Gon would be calm and stop asking questions and working himself up. Hisoka took a sigh of relief, closing his eyes as he had, “Thank you strange child.”

Then he laid in silence, his hand rubbing small circles on the small of Gon’s back. The sounds of his soft breathing made the pain worth it. He wondered if Gon would sleep like this after they had begun to live together. That warmth that had invaded his heart only came back, his arm now gripping Gon closely. He took a deep breath of the boy’s scent, eyes drawing closed as he did. He had never felt so blissful, wondering if it was also from the flower.

_ No _ , he sighed, _ this is different. What in the hell will I do, I need him so much.  _

His voice came out barely audible, his eyes remaining closed, “I don’t know how, but I think…  _ I love you.” _

The word love made him cringe a bit, his heart beating faster than before.  _ I need to take him home, and protect him from everyone. I love him so much,  _ tears filled his eyes,  _ please understand Gon _ .


	17. The Second Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone comes to understand something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the beginning of this is simply sauce all around, so enjoy! I wish to apologize for my absence, as I was working long shifts at my work since we are having busy season. It is summer and I work at a lodge, so it gets super busy! Anyway, enjoy this chapter as always, and please share your feelings, I could use it!

Gon’s eyes did not wish to cooperate with him, staying closed despite the persistent voice in his head telling him that it was time to get moving. His body was heavier than normal, but he still managed to shift around, a sharp intake of breath beneath him made his unwilling eyes force themselves open, the fluorescent lights blinding him. The boy groaned, burying his face into the form below him, “Too bright…”

A gentle hand began to pet his head, which almost immediately made him fall back asleep. But he fought the urge, his eyebrows furrowed, “What time is it?”

“About ten in the morning.” Hisoka cooed softly, trying to not startle the boy.

Gon sat up slowly, Hisoka’s hands now falling lazily on the bed as the younger boy straddled him and rubbed his tired eyes. His voice was small, suppressing a yawn, “What time is the contest?”

“Not until noon.” Hisoka smiled, the tired boy looked so cute, delicious even.

The way the boy slumped when he heard that only made him look cuter, a bit of pudge pushing through the pajamas he wore. Hisoka marveled at the small boy, his eyes taking in everything as though he had never seen him before that moment. When Gon finished rubbing the sleep from his eyes he looked down at the clown, his hazel gaze making the man melt beneath him. He wondered why the man was so red, and softly he put a hand on his forehead, “Do you have a fever?”

“ _ Oh _ , are you worried about me?” The man moaned, trying to make the boy uncomfortable so he would stop asking questions he would not answer.

Gon pulled his hand away and spat his tongue out at the man. Then he crossed his arms, still not moving from his position on top of him, “I’m allowed to be worried, you almost died yesterday, remember?”

Hisoka’s warm feelings only flared inside of him, as being bored made it so much easier for him to obsess over little emotions. He put a hand on Gon’s lap, and gently he rubbed it up and down, glad that the boy’s skin was now a normal temperature. He wondered if Gon knew how much he longed for him, as they had gone too many hours without intimate contact. He tried to suppress his feelings, as in his current state he would be a sad excuse for a dominant party, “I guess you’re right. How did you sleep?”

“I don’t even remember going to sleep.” Gon admitted, his eyes looking lost as he thought about it, “So I guess I slept good, since I slept like twelve hours.”

Hisoka nodded, using his free hand to again brush his hair from his face. That was when Gon noticed that he was not wearing makeup. He leaned down for a better look, which only made the clowns face fill with a confused blush. He was hoping he was leaning in for a voluntary kiss, but instead he just stared. Awkwardly the man spoke, “What is it Gon?”

“Why do you wear makeup? You’re very nice looking without it.” Gon mumbled, not entirely thinking out his words or how Hisoka would take them.

The man felt a strange mix of pride and embarrassment, his voice wavering a bit, “I like makeup, it is sort of like my identity. I hope that answers your question.”

“Who are you when you’re not wearing makeup?” Gon asked, his small hand gently touching the man’s cheek as he turned his face to look at him.

Hisoka’s hand reflexively moved to rest on Gon’s hip, his mind spiraling as he tried to give him a straight answer, “I guess I am simply Hisoka Morow, a boy who was found on the side of the road.”

Gon’s eyes hardened at that, never hearing Hisoka’s last name until now. He had questions, but he also knew it was not the time to ask them. Instead he spoke as softly as he could, trying  to make sure Hisoka would not become too upset, “But you’re so much more than that.”

“Not without my makeup.” Hisoka sighed, finally closing the space between them for a gentle kiss.

Gon did not pull away or complain, considering the kiss welcome as it showed him that Hisoka was not too upset with him. He relaxed into it, closing his eyes, though Hisoka’s words still bothered him. He seemed to lack confidence, which was entirely unlike him. That made Gon realize that Hisoka was not the entity he had made him out to be, but instead he was a human with thoughts and feelings. Some of these did not involve murder, or making people miserable, but instead had deeper more complex distractions. 

He went to lean in more, but a sharp inhale made him sit up again, as he became more aware of Hisoka’s aching body. He looked down, actually seeing the damage, the bruising of the man’s pale skin. He hoped that nothing would be permanent, a sad expression filling his features as he lightly touched the man’s chest.

Hisoka tried to keep from making anymore painful noises, as he did not want Gon to think he was hurting him. His insides, though having been crushed up a bit, have healed dramatically since the day before. He still would not be at full capacity for a few days, but he knew he would be able to walk now, and even go participate in light exercise if he needed to. Though, he did not intend on even being in the festival that day, glad that every event but the first and last were optional. Then his mind went to the prize he had won, which sat beneath his bed since earlier that morning. He opened his mouth, knowing this would be the best distraction for the boy, “ _ Gon, _ I got you a gift while you were asleep.”

“Woah, what?” Gon looked up, eyes shining once more, “Where is it?”

“Under the bed, be a  _ good boy  _ and grab it please.” Hisoka cooed.

Gon did not have to be told twice as he jumped off of the man and crouched to reach under the bed. His eyes widened in surprise as he stood, a long black fishing pole in hand. He admired it with big eyes, standing fully in front of the clown. Hisoka slowly sat up, a smile painted on his face, “I won that yesterday, but I will have no need for it. I feel  _ you  _ would appreciate it more anyway.”

Gon nodded quickly, his eyes filled with excitement as he threw his arms around the man. The man huffed in pain, which made the boy let go quickly, his face pure red, “Sorry I got carried away.” A hand instantly went behind his head, scratching at his neck in embarrassment. 

Hisoka laughed softly, his body bent as he sat, eyes becoming a bit intense, " _ Anything for you _ ." He moaned.

Gon only reddened even more, his cheeks flushed a similar color to the man's hair. He turned away, swinging the pole a few times to see how it recoiled. He noticed it was a bit stiff, but he figured it was because it was so new. He loved his gift, and he planned on using it whenever he could. He went to turn back around, but he noticed Hisoka had gotten up while he was distracted. He looked around quickly, then turned as he heard the bathroom door close. 

He tilted his head, figuring that the man needed to pee. He realized that he probably had been holding it awhile since he was laying on him all night. He felt bad about that, but he knew that if Hisoka wanted him to move, then he would have moved him himself. He was certainly strong enough to at least shift the boy off of him, or wake him up.

The boy’s eyes went to his gift once more, emotions twisting his insides into many knots as he thought. Slowly he put the pole down, and made his way to the door. He put his ear up to it, and heard nothing. Softly he knocked, not moving his ear as he did, “Hisoka?”

“Yes, Gon?” Hisoka glanced at the door, body leaned heavily against a wall by the sink. 

“Can I come in?” Gon asked.

“Certainly.” Hisoka wasted no time responding, straightening his stance to appear less injured than he was. 

Gon walked in swiftly, before he locked the door behind him. He looked up at the man, his eyes a faded pink, face now more of a tomato color by this point. Hisoka beckoned him with his own questioning gaze, though his eyes strained to see through his thick red hair. Gon stepped forward, his voice small, “Can I… touch you again?”

Hisoka was surprised by the boldness of the boy, but he smirked all the same, his body immediately turned on by his little lover, “I don’t know,  _ can  _ you?”

Gon puffed up his cheeks, embarrassment flooding him entirely as he made his way over. He was mainly doing this for Hisoka, but he also needed some sort of physical contact. He hated how difficult the man sometimes made it to ask for such things. 

Hisoka chuckled painfully as he watched his little lover’s face change from frustration to desperation, feeling proud that his fruit now would submit to him for  intimate touches. It made him hopeful that the nonsense with Killua had ended, and that Gon would see him as his one and only lover. How warm that made his heart, as he lightly cupped the boy’s cheek with his hand, the IV straining to reach at this point. How he hated these limitations, he knew he would have to be a bit more creative, a little subdued, to let this continue. 

He spoke softly, being honest with the boy in a way he normally would not be with anyone, “I am still pretty hurt, can I sit on the tub?”

Gon looked a bit startled, but he nodded and stepped back so Hisoka could push his IV stand, and himself, to the tub. He sat down with a sharp breath, sitting not being comfortable either. 

Gon carefully made his way over, sinking to his knees on instinct. Hisoka let him do as he pleased, too weak and interested to stop him. Then the boy tugged down his waistband, making the man’s pants and boxers slip down with ease. Hisoka’s cock wasn’t the hardest at this point, but that did not deter the boy, his small finger going up and down the shaft. Hisoka immediately relaxed, his body longing for the much needed touch. After the day he had previously, his cock sprung up from the contact begging for more.

Gon was amazed at how easy it was to make the man hard. He knew it took a lot more to make Killua even close to this. He bent down, the smell of the man’s musk threatened to overwhelm his senses.  _ He smells so good _ , Gon’s mind became blurry, his eyes now entirely pink.

Hisoka watched as Gon’s hair slowly began to shift in color, though unlike what Illumi had described, his hair was more of a purple, a mixture of pink with his usual raven hair. His eyes remained heavy, pink, and he heated up, but was nowhere near hot like iron over a fire. Hisoka was amazed, a scent picking up in his nose that he had not smelled before. He wondered if perhaps Gon was releasing a smell, something to make the man complacent as the boy played. He did not mind, his body only relaxing more from it. 

“I love you Hisoka.” Gon mumbled, a soft kiss being pressed against the head of the man’s needy cock. 

Hisoka bit his lip hard, almost causing it to bleed. He did not want him to stop, wanting to see what this passionate state would bring them. He watched with his half lidded eyes, soaking in every detail. Gon began to suck on the tip now, his hand working up and down the shaft teasingly slow. A small moan escaped the man, his fingers finding themselves interlaced in Gon’s warm hair. How the heat made the man’s emotions run wild, his hips longing to shove into Gon.

Then finally he could not hold back, a painful full thrust forced his cock deep into Gon’s mouth and down his throat. The boy gagged, inexperience in this evident. That only made it better, Hisoka smirked, now keeping the boy’s head forced down with his hand that he had tangled in his hair. Tears leaked out of the sides of Gon’s eyes, but he did not pull away, and instead began to move his tongue around despite his choked noises. Every movement by Gon made the man twitch, his cock threatening to explode. He tried to hold it back, now pushing Gon up and down forcibly, his voice heavy with lust, “ _ That’s my good boy… _ ”

Gon’s eyes looked up at him, the sound of Hisoka’s compliment only motivated him more, his hand going to the base of Hisoka’s cock to stroke what little did not fit in his mouth. The man shuddered, his body barely able to contain it anymore. Then it ended, his cum thick and warm as it slid down the ready boy’s mouth. Hisoka watched as Gon swallowed it all, a small coo of approval left him, “ _ Mmm… My Gon, such a good, yet naughty, boy _ …”

Gon’s hair was slowly released, so he sat up and coughed into his sleeve a bit. He did not remember Hisoka cumming so much before, his aura calmed and his hair returned to its original shade. Hisoka admired him,  _ fascinating _ . The man leaned forward despite the pain and gently he ran his tongue over the boy’s lips, asking for entrance. Gon opened his mouth slowly, which let the man lick up all that he could. A mixture of saliva and cum swapped between the two boys, Gon’s body relaxing under the form of the man.

Hisoka was almost tempted to try more, but then a knock at the door made him stop entirely with a curse under his breath. One last look at the heated boy, he stood painfully to see who had dared to interrupt them.

 

Killua found he could not sleep that entire night. His eyes felt heavy, and his body basically begged him to drift off. Though he couldn’t, his eyes instead were glued to the sleeping man in front of him. Illumi laid perfectly still, his face relaxed in a way Killua had not seen in a long time. The way his curtain of black hair hung over his nude form, the sheets barely covering his waistline, it made Killua’s skin crawl in all of the right ways. He swallowed thickly, his hand slowly inching down to confirm that he did indeed have a boner as he looked at the man’s sleeping form. 

He carefully began to stroke himself, trying hard not to move too fast or to make any noises. His free hand went up and over his mouth, eyes heavier now as he stroked his need. He felt ashamed, like a creep, but he needed to relieve the pressure that had built up in his stomach. It all started the night before, when he first felt his brother’s touch, and now seeing him so vulnerable only made Killua’s mind reel.

His buildup was coming, mind almost entirely hellbent on cumming. His other hand struggled to muffle him, his eyes slipping shut, imagining his brother pressed against the wall like he had been the night before. It was almost enough, he needed one last push.

_ What the fuck, _ Killua’s mind screamed as he felt another hand slip onto his hip. His eyes flew open to find his brother’s right in front of him. He scrambled to get away, but it was too late, Illumi flipped him to lay on his back, now his slender figure straddled the boy.

Killua stared up at him in disbelief. He slowly removed his own hand from his mouth, his voice a small mousy squeak, “W-what are you doing?”

Illumi did not answer, and instead he lightly took hold of Killua’s hard need. This made the boy squirm, not expecting such sudden contact. Illumi gave him a look that sort of read as,  _ calm down, I’m trying something _ .

Killua slowly obeyed, though the pressure in his stomach was now painful, his buildup having mostly gone away. Illumi seemed to consider his brother’s cock, his eyes playful, which was unlike the man. Killua looked away to distract himself, unable to eye his brother like that.  _ Though you were just creeping on him _ , his mind pointed out.

Illumi sat up a bit, shifting himself. Before Killua could look back he felt his cock get surrounded in warmth he had only felt once before. His eyes widened and he quickly looked back over, his brother had fully straddled him now, his cock buried deep into the man’s ass. He could not believe the bliss of the feeling, or the embarrassment that followed. He covered his eyes with both of his hands, too stimulated to see what was happening. 

Illumi shifted a bit to get comfortable, his voice was quiet, more directed at himself, “I never expected him to be so… big.”

Killua tried not to think about that too much, though he did feel a bit of pride from his brother’s words, as he had always heard that bigger dicks were often liked a lot more. Then his thoughts were cut short as Illumi began to shift himself forward and back, making the boy’s dick slide within him. 

Killua’s entire face burned brightly as he struggled not to thrust into the man. The feeling was amazing, and he wondered if Illumi had done this before. The question came out before he could stop it, and Illumi smiled and laughed a bit, his voice sounded uncomfortable, awkward even, “No, I haven’t done this before.”

“Does it hurt?” He had never actually done this with a virgin, he knew that now, so he was curious, an eye peeking out at the man.

He slammed down a bit on him, making the boy cover his eye again with a surprised moan. It was obvious he took pleasure in teasing him like that, “Yes, a bit. But I can tolerate it.”

“Tolerate it?” Killua whimpered, his hips wanting to buck so badly.

“Yes, the pain is nice actually.” Illumi softly moaned, his hips only shifting faster, becoming more of a bounce.

Killua felt his mind become hazy with his need, his hips bucking up now to meet the man in his bouncing. Each thrust was rewarded with a startled noise, each one making Killua edge closer and closer until, “Oh, my god!” Killua almost screamed, his cum filling his brother suddenly.

Illumi slowed a bit, sweat glistening on his skin, breath shaky. He reached forward for one of Killua’s hands, and when he managed to pry it from his face he placed it down on his cock, not moving from his position on his hips. Killua looked at him, his body trembling from the orgasm. It had been stronger than any he had experienced to this point, he noted, which slightly made him ashamed. His hand slowly began to move up and down, his voice low, “Do you want this?”

Illumi’s eyes closed, and he bit his lip, his body welcoming the touches. Killua could tell that his brother had even less experience in this, as his hips almost immediately began to move, which only made Killua’s already over sensitive cock twitch within him. Killua closed his eyes tight so he could try to concentrate, but damn if Illumi didn’t make everything so hard.

Illumi’s words were breathless, his body tensing, “I think I’m close.”

“Cum for me.” Killua muttered hotly, remembering how porn actors would say it, “Come on, cum on me.”

With that last word, Illumi’s body convulsed heavily, a startled moan escaped him as he came. Then slowly he fell, laying entirely on his brother as the boy’s cock finally popped out, and with it came some of his seed. They hugged at one another desperately, fingers touching sensitive skin. They were both drenched in sweat and cum, and they would have to shower again before they rejoined society for the day. Killua’s hand slowly combed through his brother’s hair, finally letting his eyes close and his body to relax entirely. He never expected to be like this with his brother, but now he found that he did not regret what they had done. He did feel bad that he had done this with someone other than Gon, but it was only fair, as Gon had slept with Hisoka so many more times. 

Illumi spoke up, breaking his angering thoughts, “Thank you.”

“For?” Killua’s eyes stayed closed, and his hand now pet Illumi’s head.

Illumi shifted a bit, face a soft pink as he managed to put his words together, “For being with me, like that. I really needed it. Needed you.”

“I still can’t believe I was your first.” Killua muttered, he felt so tired all of a sudden.

Illumi looked away a bit, thoughtful, “I was waiting for you. I felt you would eventually come around.”

Killua’s eyes slowly opened, and gently he brought their lips together again. His heart hurt now, and he wondered if he would really be able to escape with Gon without overwhelming guilt stopping him. He loved Gon, but now he realized how much he and his brother were made to be together. Without Killua, Illumi would have little purpose other than a killing machine. Now here he laid, his hands gentler than ever, face so soft as he held needily onto the smaller male. He looked too pretty to be a murderer, the way his eyes shined when he saw Killua. 

_ Maybe _ , Killua’s mind span,  _ maybe I can’t leave _ .

 

“Where is **Gon** ?” Asked an angry voice, one that made Gon’s hands shake almost immediately.

Hisoka covered the door entirely, not letting anyone look in, or out. His face was stern, the hand that gripped his IV pole was white as he gripped it hard, “Not here, he ran off earlier.”

“ **Impossible** .” The boy who stood before him crossed his arms, his entire body seemingly cured despite what Illumi had said about the savage attack on him.

Hisoka’s body tensed, his smile never fading despite the fact that he was right in front of the boy who had caused him so much pain. His voice was sweet, but a hint of annoyance was clear, “Haven’t  _ you _ done enough damage you little  _ delinquent _ ? He is not here, now leave so I can rest.”

Elias opened his mouth to resist, but quickly he closed it again. Instead he pulled up his arm, now his injury was obvious as he moved slow despite how desperate he seemed, “Let me see him, or I  **will** finish what I started.”

 Before Hisoka could say anything a small voice called from down the hallway, “Elias, stop right now!”

Hisoka looked over in surprise, small Elu stood in his pajamas looking as though he had just run through the hospital in search for his twin. He hurried over, practically tackling his brother in an attempt to stop him from doing more. The clown could feel the nen leaking from the smaller twin, his hands flat on his brother’s arm and chest as he frantically tried to stop him, “You need to leave them alone! Please brother!”

Elias’ hand wavered a bit, and slowly he lowered it, his eyes growing half lidded despite his rage. He looked around numbly, almost seeming lost. He looked at his brother, his voice low, “I hate you.” He muttered before he weakly pulled away and started back down the hallway again.

Elu stood frozen for a moment, seeming to be watching his brother to make sure he would not come back. Hisoka glanced down at the boy in wonder, though quickly he picked up the scent of blood from him, which made him wonder if he had been hurt. A protective instinct made the man grab the boy’s arm and drag him into the bathroom. Gon sat up straight, eyes wide, “Elu? What happened?”

Elu looked around, also a bit confused by being suddenly dragged, “M-my brother was gone when I woke up, I was so worried he was harassing you guys. I’m sorry!” He bowed in apology very quickly.

Hisoka rolled his eyes before he made his way towards the wall so he could lean on it. His voice was stern, “You need to tell us what is going on. Or else I will be forced to hurt you and your brother.”

Elu stood straight, fear filling his eyes as he looked at Gon for help. Gon just looked confused, he wanted to know as well and he did not want to risk his or anyone else’s life when it came to the boys. Elu knew that Gon would not be helping him out of this, so he tried to explain as best as he could, “Well, my father wants Gon and K-Killua. He says that they are important to us.”

“In what way?” Hisoka’s eyes drew deadly, his playfulness gone.

“I’m not entirely sure…” The boy admitted, then he seemed to remember something, “He used to watch them on TV!” He blushed, his voice going back down to a more subdued tone, “He would always be glued to the screen when they were fighting in the Heaven’s arena.”

“I see, so is he a crazed fan?” Hisoka muttered more to himself than the boys.

Elu seemed uncomfortable with the man’s words, but he did not deny it, “He bought tickets once, to see Gon fight you.” That got both of them to look at him, “He was so angry by the end of it that he was tempted to storm the stands. Instead he changed form to look like someone on your floor. I can’t remember who, but he followed Gon around for awhile, all while changing forms and getting close. But suddenly Gon left the arena, and my father stopped watching television.”

Gon couldn’t help but try and picture a shapeshifter in his life, but he was unable to get himself to think of anytime when he felt followed in the arena. He wondered why he would be so obsessed with Killua and himself, but figured it was like what Hisoka had said. He had to be a crazed fan, one who got too involved in what Gon and Killua had been doing. 

Elu looked at Gon, his eyes becoming deep voids again, “He really likes him. But my brother hates you.”

“Why?” Gon did not remember what he had done to the boy, or what his actions could have caused.

Hisoka sighed, knowing now that there would be no hiding what happened. He thought about it for a minute before he went to Gon, “Give me your hand.”

Gon held up his hand, and Hisoka touched the tracker he had on his wrist. A moment later it popped off, which made Gon’s eyes widen. Then suddenly it was thrust onto his neck, and the device tightened around it uncomfortably. Gon almost fell back from the force, his eyes wide with disbelief, “W-what was that for? Take it off!”

“Illumi told me that if I am to tell you what happened then I must keep control of you. I’m doing just that.” He kissed the boy sorrowfully, “This will continue to track you, but I will also be able to remotely shock you. So  _ please keep calm for me _ .”

Gon felt fear rise up in him, as he now knew that it would be impossible for him to escape like this. He ran a finger over the smooth collar, now he hated it even more. The way it squeezed his flesh was too noticeable, he would be unable to keep it out of mind now.

Hisoka looked at Elu quickly, his voice stiff, “Tell him what happened, I’m going to lay back down before my organs fall out.” 

As Hisoka left, Elu gave Gon a worried glance. Gon was looking angry as ever, his hands now trying to pry off the collar, but with no success as it was too well made. The boy took a deep breath, his voice small, “What do you remember?”

Gon looked up at him, his angry expression melting a bit as he questioned himself, _ what do I remember _ ? He spoke up once his mind could think of anything, “I remember meeting up with you, and talking to you about our trophies…” He pressed his brain further for information, “Then I got scared, my body hurt like it was on fire.”

“Is that all?” The boy inquired.

“Yes, that is all I can remember.” Gon confirmed.

Elu sighed, his eyes glued to Gon’s hands now, as though he was expecting them to change. His voice was small, a squeak, “You changed form, into something horrifying. You attacked Elias, and you cut into him with your hands. It looked and felt like you were on fire, and everytime I tried to pry you off I burned my hands.” He held up his pinkened hands as evidence, “Then suddenly you stopped, and this dark haired man got you. My brother was badly burned and his flesh was hurt horribly.”

“He looked fine a moment ago.” Gon said, though his eyes were gone, pink and hazy.

“I helped him.” Elu muttered, his hand slowly going up to the bandage on his head. 

Before Gon could say anything, the boy removed the bandage, and his pale forehead was revealed. It was covered in cuts, deep and purple, almost too big to be covered by his hair. Old scars sat with them, decorating his entire forehead in a gruesome display. Gon couldn’t believe how painful it looked, how much murderous intent was put into the cuts. One even looked like it went down to the bone, and the stitches on it was ripped out. The boy explained quietly, his eyes now completely void of emotion, “It is one of my conditions. To my powers I mean.” He shifted uncomfortably, “I can heal, but only when I feel similar pain to the inflicted. My brother was in a lot of pain this last time. So he had me feel it too so I could help him.”

“H-how dare he do that to you!” Gon’s hands shook wildly with anger, his powers tempted to take hold again.

If the other party was present he would have fully transformed, he could feel his grip almost being lost. Instead Elu hurried over and hugged onto him, his tiny body also shaking a bit, “Please don’t be upset.”

Gon’s mind slowly calmed down, his hands gently hugging onto the boy despite his anger. He let out a breath he did not know he had been holding, his mind hazing further, “He said he hated you, but you still feel you have to help him?”

“I love my brother.” Elu muttered, knowing how it sounded.

“What else do they do to you?” Gon hated his family more and more, he hated how they tortured such a wonderful child.

“I’m fine.” Elu said simply.

_ I don’t believe you _ , Gon’s mind screamed,  _ I need to protect you from them _ , he concluded as his eyes drew closed. 


	18. Kampon Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two of the festival brings everyone to Kampon Island. The boys must find a way to complete their goals while a dark presence looms nearby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit more fun than usual, it made me pretty happy to write! I hope you guys enjoy as always, have a beautiful day!

Noon came faster than Hisoka had anticipated, by now he had both boys with him and being the adult in this situation, he got them both ready and going to the ferry. The ID scanner told them that they were almost too late, but let them on regardless, which let Hisoka calm down a bit. All three climbed aboard and immediately went around to find Illumi and Killua. When they found them a large smile filled Hisoka’s face, they were holding hands. Killua quickly let go when he saw Gon, and he ran up to greet him, “Hey, I was worried you slept in too late!”

“Why would I do that? I don’t want to miss anything!” Gon replied, hiding his stress with tact.

Elu walked around him to look at Killua, his hair now flattened against his head to fully hide the marks he had. Gon had restitched some of the cuts himself, which hurt but it was a good idea. After some disinfectant, Gon had even put on some bandaids. Elu had noted his good bedside manners, which he had not expected from the other boy. Either way, he was grateful, and now showed no outward signs that anything was wrong. His voice was still small, his eyes more cheerful than normal, “H-hello again.”

Killua glanced down at the boy, now being distracted from Gon’s collar. He opened his mouth, shocked by the smaller boy’s presence, “What are you doing with Gon?”

Gon kinda moved in between them, protecting them both with his body, “He’s my newest friend, I think you’ll learn to like him.”

Killua went to complain, but the look on Gon’s face stopped him. He knew that this was important to Gon, something made him change his mind on this boy. He would respect his decision and ask him in private later. For now, he asked about the fishing pole that Gon had in hand, “Where did you get that?”

“Oh?” Gon held it up with a bright smile, “Hisoka got it for winning yesterday, so he gave it to me. Isn’t it neat?” 

Killua admired it for a moment, knowing fully how much Gon loved to fish. He had learned to appreciate the pastime himself, as he had done it a few times with Gon and some of his siblings. He asked to see it, and while he played with it Hisoka snuck passed and stood next Illumi. The black haired man whispered to him, “I see you’ve made a new friend.”

When he turned his face he found himself nose to nose with Hisoka, who was giving him a closed eye smile, his voice mocking Illumi’s in reflection, “I see  _ you’ve _ made  _ progress _ with Killua.”

Illumi’s face stayed emotionless, his foot swiftly coming up and kicking Hisoka in the shin. The man grimaced and backed up, his next words in a huff, “You’re going to ruin my good mood.”

Illumi rolled his eyes, now returning his attention back on the children. By now they had Elu holding the pole, though it was too tall for him, and when he tried to do the motions they showed him he threw the pole on the ground. With a squeak he picked it up quickly and practically threw it back at Gon so he wouldn’t  break it. 

Gon laughed softly at his new friend, his stress almost melting. Though the image of what the boy hid beneath his bangs kept reappearing in his mind, and that anger remained deep in his stomach. Before he could stop himself, he hugged back onto the smaller boy, his voice low, “I’m here. You don’t have to worry about anything, okay?”

Killua looked between them, confusion filling his face as he did, “What did I miss with you two anyway?”

Gon let go slowly, but Elu’s smile only sweetened as he looked down bashfully. The taller of the two spoke up, giving the important information, “He helped me in the cave, and now I’m helping him live a happier life. I think that’s a good trade.”

Killua nodded in understanding, remembering that Gon had insisted that Elu was being abused by his brother. He knew that it was important to separate him from the situation and to give him other options. A bitter feeling rose in his stomach, remembering the abuse he had suffered when he was little, he did not want that for anyone else. 

Elu looked back up, his smile immediately fading and his eyes returning to their void state. Gon noticed his shift immediately and followed his gaze. The tall man in the doctor’s mask stood there, next to him a very angry looking Elias. Gon grabbed the boy’s arm, in an attempt at keeping him by his side. He would change the subject, try to distract the small boy, “I bet my aunt would love you, she likes well mannered people.”

Elu slowly broke his stare, a bit of him shining in those endless eyes, “You’re aunt? What is she like?”

Gon began to describe Mito, glad that his attempt worked. Killua knew that they were being watched, so he walked in front of Elu to keep him from seeing his abusers. He was doing as he wished others would have done for him when he was younger, helping Gon protect the boy. With the two out of his vision, Elu’s eyes finally calmed and they filled with expression once more, his small smile returning and his voice becoming more carefree. It was such a dramatic and welcome change, Killua knew that he would be fine if they could just get him completely away from his father and brother. 

Suddenly Killua tensed, the voice in his head telling him to run. He turned quickly, the man now loomed over them, his eyes bearing heavily down onto the boys. Elu looked up, and again every expression, the smallest smile, it all faded, his voice monotone, “Father?”

“Your brother wishes to speak to you, Elu.” The man muttered, his presence ever heavy on the boys. 

Illumi began to walk up, his hand slipping in his pocket. Killua knew that he was getting a needle, but he didn’t want to cause a scene in front of all of the other contestants. So instead he thought fast, smiling wide at the man despite himself, “Can’t we keep him until the end of this contest? Gon really loves his newest friend!”

The man paused, his eyes looking in between the two. He seemed to immediately change gears, his disposition softening and a red color cover what little of his face Killua could see. He tipped his hat at him and began to make his way back to his other son. Gon relaxed, not realizing just how tense he had gotten during the encounter, he put a reassuring hand on Elu’s shoulder. The small boy looked at him, tears threatening his eyes.

Illumi sighed and took his hand out of his pocket. Still he walked over, voice low, “Once this event is over we must talk about this.”

All of the boys agreed, but were startled when the loudspeaker chimed up, “Everyone look! We’re nearing Kampon island now!”

A large smile filled Gon’s face, remembering that this island was the cat island, with the endless fluffy kitties. He hurried over to the railing, and sure enough he saw dots in the distance, which were all cats sunbathing. He had never seen so many, and man he was pleased that the book had not lied. Killua and Elu came over next to him, and like him, they admired the nearing shoreline and all of the cats that relaxed on it. It was a mix of amazing and comical, the way they stretched lazily on the sand. 

When the boat stopped, everyone poured out of the boat. Hisoka looked around and noticed that only thirty people were left out of the fifty that they had begun with. He wondered if they had decided not to come, or if that many people had been disqualified the previous day. Before he could speak up about his concerns, the lady from the day before sang into the microphone, “Everyone who doesn’t have a fishing pole, grab one and some bait, today’s event is a fishing one! Whoever can catch the biggest catfish wins! Isn’t it exciting?”

Gon would soon realize that he was the only one with a fishing rod, everyone else given cheap bamboo ones that looked liable to break. He looked at Killua, who seemed to have figured out something, “They gave the winner a fishing rod yesterday, so that today they would have the advantage!”

Gon nodded, eyebrows furrowed. He felt bad that he was the only one with an actual fishing pole, but he would gladly use it regardless. When he got up to grab the bait they were handing out, he grimaced, knowing full well that the strange meat mixture would be no good for cat fishing. He looked at Killua and Elu, telling them his suspicions, “I don’t think this bait will work. I think they are giving us all a disadvantage to start with.”

“Really?” Elu inquired, eyes big.

“Yeah,” Gon nodded, mind racing to figure out what might work better, then he realized, “If we can find some crayfish, downstream maybe, then we can use it as better bait.”

“That’s assuming that crayfish even live here.” Killua pointed out.

“I mean, I would guess that they do. The climate feels about right, and they commonly live in areas that Catfish do. Unless the cats have eaten them all.” Gon muttered.

Elu smiled a bit, “I think we should at least look.”

Once everyone agreed, the three boys hurried off into the woods. Hisoka laid himself out onto the beach, closing his eyes and letting his body relax on the soft sand next to a large cat. Illumi walked up and stared at him for a moment, causing a shadow over the other man. Hisoka grumbled, eyes scrunched up, “Maybe we can work alone today? I’m in no mood to run around.”

Illumi considered him for a minute before he began to walk off on his own. Hisoka relaxed again, and spoke to the cat who now stretched out next to him, “Everyone here takes everything  _ too _ literally.”

Gon hurried ahead of the other boys as he followed the sound of water. Before he knew it they stumbled upon a running creek which would have been perfect for crawfish to live in. He called back to his friends before he slipped off his shoes and socks. By the time the other boys caught up, Gon was already in the water, searching for the creatures. Killua removed his shoes and socks, but Elu nervously stood at the water’s edge watching them. Gon realized that he seemed scared, so gently he called to him, “Are you gonna help?”

“What if I slip?” Elu squeaked at him.

Killua rolled his eyes, playful smile on his face, “Then you’ll get all wet! It doesn’t matter, come on!”

Slowly the boy sighed and removed his footwear. He rolled up his pants and waded in. Gon gave him a large encouraging smile before he went back to work. The water felt nice in the heat, and all of the boys searched without a care. Soon their searching turned into a bit of play. Whenever someone got too close to someone else, they would be splashed. Gon laughed loudly when it happened to him, splashing Killua back with vigor. The other teen chuckled and began to draw closer to him, pushing Gon into the water, only to be pulled in after him. Both boys laid giggling, Gon on top of Killua. Elu shyly avoided looking at them, and both boys pressed their lips together, glad to have the momentary privacy. 

Gon opened his eyes after kissing Killua for a long moment, a sweet blush on his face. He sat up and laughed softly, his eyes looking around bashfully. Then suddenly they widened and he reached passed Killua, plucking a crayfish from the water.

Killua looked at it in surprise, then a wide smile filled his face, “Hell yeah!”

With the catch, everyone went back to work reinvigorated. Soon they had a pile of crayfish, which they wrapped in Gon’s jacket to make it easier to carry. All of the boys made their way, barefoot, to deeper water, where some adults stood. None of the people there had caught anything, but Gon was certain that it would be a good spot. He found some shade and had Elu sit down as he prepared their fishing lines. Killua prepared his own, as he had been taught.

After everything was ready, every line was cast into the water, and the poles sat propped on rocks in front of the boys. They sat together and chatted, enjoying the afternoon with their small talk. They spoke about dumb things, things they usually couldn’t afford to talk about. Gon laid into the grass, his voice sweet and distracted with his childish nature being allowed to spill free, “We should all fish like this once the festival is over, we can go and hang out on Whale island, aunt Mito would be so happy that I made another friend.”

“I like the idea.” Elu mumbled, his knees pulled up to his face, his expression soft now as he relaxed.

Killua wondered if Elu had ever felt so relaxed before. But, as to not ruin the moment, he spoke softly, “We should all go to the fair again tonight, wouldn’t that be fun?”

“I’ve never been to a fair.” Elu said.

“It’s so pretty!” Gon practically sang, sitting up on his elbows, “I want to ride the rides this time!”

Killua nodded, “I want to win some cute toys.”

Elu looked between the two boys, his smile only growing. He seemed excited by their words. Then he stiffened, his smile quickly dropping as footsteps came from behind them. Killua and Gon both turned to confront the person, but then they were met with the familiar eyes of Elias. The boy stood behind a tree, his presence large amongst the forest. Gon quickly sat up and got in between him and Elu, arms outstretched protectively.

Killua stood, hands sharpening, eyes trained on the boy. Elias walked forward slowly, his eyes downcast and no longer on them, his voice rough, like he had been yelling previously, “Let me take my brother back.”

“The fuck you will!” Killua growled, “Leave us alone! He wants to be with us!”

The boy looked up, his eyebrows furrowed, his expression that of deep blood lust. He smiled twistedly, his arms heavy at his sides, “Brother, I need you to continue using your power, I can’t do anything with my arms like this.”

Elu quickly turned away, hands over his ears, “I won’t help you anymore!”

“You don’t have a choice.” The boy growled, eye twitching, “Dad might be fine with this, but this is bull shit! Come with me  **now** !”

“I will never use  _ eye for an eye _ on you anymore!” Elu’s eyes flooded, his body shaking.

The boy went to yell back, but then his eyes caught the two other boys who stood guard. He grunted at them, his tired hands trying to be held up, but just as he got them up he let them fall again. He would not hurt his father’s prizes, no not yet. He began to back off, and soon disappeared back into the forest. 

Once Gon was certain he was gone he knelt next to Elu, checking on him. He pet his hair gently, trying to get him to stop crying, but he didn’t. The tears flowed heavily, and threatened to never stop. Killua eventually joined him, his hand on the boy’s back as they both tried to calm him. Gon’s voice was small, trying to figure out what to do, “Are you sure you didn’t use it to calm him down?”

The boy looked up at him, the tears so heavy on his cheeks, “I-I… Maybe…”

That made Gon realize just how bad his powers were, the stress his brother put on him was not only physical but also mental, the hold he had cut so deep. The boy had nothing but to calm his brother, and heal him. He was given nothing else in life. He would fix his problems, while new ones were inflicted on himself. It was like he was absorbing the problems himself. 

Gon muttered something, his mind frantic for answers, “Please calm down, if you must take my calm. I don’t want you to feel pain anymore.”

Elu buried his face into Gon’s shirt. Just as the words left his lips, he could feel the tears fill his own eyes. Calm washed over the boy beneath him, but the fear, the distress, the anger, it filled him. He began to shake, and quickly he pushed the boy away and stepped back. He knew that it was happening, his eyes pink and glowing, he began to run into the forest after Elias. He would kill two birds with one stone, he decided,  _ I will end this. _


	19. Another Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon has flared up once more, and Illumi is intent on learning about it. Hisoka is oblivious, and Killua and Elu get closer to one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! Today was a beautiful day, so here is a plot chapter with some laughs! I hope you guys continue to enjoy and share your feelings, have a wonderful day!

The birds chirped up above, the sounds of the water as it washed up onto the beach tugged at Hisoka’s senses, his eyes closed. A furry companion laid out on his chest, purring as the man absently pet the creature’s long fur. A strange sensation of peace filled Hisoka, his mind far away, in a distant time. He was watching Gon grow up, thinking about spending the holidays with someone other than himself. He thought about what he would get him for their first birthday together, or what he might do to get Gon to get him something for his own birthday. Such thoughts usually did not matter, but he knew that accepting the boy into his life would change everything. He would become softer, and maybe that was fine. He imagined Gon greeting him in the morning, his worries washed away with the sand. 

_ Maybe _ , he hummed, his eyes opening a bit to look at the sky,  _ I will stop wearing makeup as much, stay in more _ . It sounded boring, but with Gon everything gained a certain spice that he longed for. He knew that eventually they would grow bored of the domestic life, and so he would prompt them to travel together, maybe go visit Gon’s family on occasion.  _ At least if they accept me _ , Hisoka’s eyes narrowed, if not he would have to get more creative. 

He looked down at the cat that laid upon him, the pudgy creature seemed content to lay on him all day. He sighed, and closed his eyes again, his body’s ache slowly fading. At least he should be healed by the next day, and then he would be able to resume less boring activities. 

_ Then I can finally give my little Gon all I’ve got _ , his smile twisted to that thought. 

 

Illumi stood by a pond, his eyes scanning the water for the fish he had to catch. He had noted how happy Gon had been with his prize, so Illumi wished to win this time and give his prize to his brother. That way Killua would smile at him like Gon had smiled at Hisoka. Jealousy flooded his cheeks, turning into a hot blush as he looked up to see the time. It was around two now, the breeze had picked up a bit, the smell of catnip and fur filled the sky. Illumi’s nose scrunched up, trying to keep himself from sneezing. He never liked cats too much, though he did find them charming somehow. 

He shifted, feeling the air grow heavy. His eyes widened when he realized what the sensation was, and quickly he ran back into the woods, looking for the source of the familiar aura. Then it hit him like a brick wall, Gon running right into him full speed. Illumi had little power to stop him, so he jumped out of the way, only managing to stop the boy for a moment. He was fully transformed again, his hair flame with rage, his eyes wide and white, tears streaming down his face. Illumi put up his hands, knowing that it would be a sign that he was not here to fight. Gon seemed to only mind him for a short moment before his ears perked and he turned to run again, on all fours, deeper into the forest. Soon Killua and Elu ran up, out of breath in their chase. Illumi made sure his brother was unharmed, his eyes scanning everything on the boy while he tried to break away, “Illumi stop! I have to keep following Gon.”

“What set him off?” Illumi muttered.

“I did.” Elu admitted, his eyes downcast. 

Illumi glared at the boy before he continued his search of Killua’s body, his voice was stern, “You will go back to fishing, I will follow Gon.”

“No!” Killua yelled, “I have to be there for him!”

“If you get hurt, then he might not return to normal. We do not know enough about his condition to run into things. Hopefully Hisoka did as I told him to, it’ll make this much easier.” Illumi’s eyes mirrored his voice now, a warning to Killua to stay back and be with Elu. 

Killua went to complain more, but Elu tugged on his shirt, his voice small, “Killua we gotta go, he would want us to try and catch a fish.”

“But Gon…” He looked down at the smaller boy, but the expression he gave him made him give in, although unwillingly, “Fine, but the biggest one will go to him.”

Elu smiled a little and nodded in agreement before he dragged Killua off. Illumi sighed, glad that his brother’s friends had an easier time convincing him. He looked towards the source of the power again, before he ran towards it, following the broken and burning bushes that carved out a path straight to the boy. Gon sat on all fours, his nose sniffing the air as though he had lost what he had been tracking. Illumi watched a moment, deciding that this would be a learning moment. 

He quickly noted just how animalistic the boy was acting, purely on instinct, which he assumed was not too far off of how Gon normally acted. Though, now he seemed to have little to no human recognition, calling his name only made him glace over for a moment, but it was impossible to tell if it from knowing his name or simply reacting to the loud noise. When the boy stayed still, the grass beneath sizzled and burned to a crisp, small fires erupted around him in a radius, anything within did not survive very long. 

When he walked again, Illumi saw footprint being burnt into the grass, but they were too big to be Gon’s, also resembling a sort of animal. He wondered what conditions this state held, but considered that it might cause full loss of control, and be sprung on by powerful emotions. Illumi felt he had learned enough when Gon began to pick up pace, so quickly he yelled, “Emergency, runner!”

Then Gon stopped in his tracks, his collar glowing bright as electricity pulsed throughout his body, his fire engulfed him, but just as it had it burnt out, and the boy’s form fell onto the forest floor, his clothes charred and a small fire on his boot. Illumi hurried over and extinguished the flames, mouth flat as he thought. He made up his mind, and he decided that if Gon transformed once more then he would have to go away, and far away at that. He would not have him hurting Killua, and he would much rather have him be Hisoka’s problem to deal with. He grumbled, knowing that his decision would be received poorly, but he did not care. 

He picked the boy up and started for the beach, the event was almost over anyway, he would deal with his loss with Hisoka who never tried. He eventually found the man, who seemed to be asleep surrounded by cats. With a huff, Illumi sat nearby, Gon laid between them. When the announcer spoke up, people began to slowly made their way out from the forest. Some people had various types of fish, others were empty handed, which included Killua and Elu, who only had a torn jacket with them. When they made it over, Killua sighed, holding up the jacket to his brother, “Can you order a replacement and not tell Gon?”

Illumi shrugged, but took the smelly fabric regardless. Elu looked at Gon, worry filling his features as he did, “He looks worse this time.”

“He’ll be fine.” Illumi grumbled before he stood up and began for the boat, lightly kicking Hisoka’s ankle to get him to wake up.

The man jolted awake, which made many of his furry friends run off in different directions in panic. All but the really fluffy one, which stayed asleep in his lap. He stuck his tongue out at Illumi before he looked over at the boys. When he looked down at Gon, his aura suddenly spiked, his eyes growing dark. His voice shook a bit, vision glued to the boy, “What happened?”

“He got set off again.” Killua informed the clown, knowing it was better to let him know before things got ugly.

Elu stepped back, the aura of the man scared him almost as bad as his own brother’s. He looked like a deer stuck in headlights, his body trembling where he stood. Hisoka’s gaze went right to him, a wave of lustful nen hit him full force, almost knocking the boy back. Hisoka’s voice was deep, angry, “Was this your doing?”

“N-not entirely.” The boy squeaked, not wanting to lie.

“It was your brother, wasn’t it?” Hisoka growled.

Killua stepped between them, trying to defuse the situation, “He is safe, and tonight I’m sure he’ll be glad to sleep in your room. Calm the fuck down, and help me carry him.”

The man seemed unsure for a moment, but eventually everything went back to normal, a moan leaving him, “My  _ Gon _ , wanting to  _ sleep _ with me?”

Killua growled, but he tried to ignore the suggestive comment as he bent down to pick up his friend. Hisoka stood, cat under one arm, and soon Gon pulled up in the other. He waddled awkwardly as Killua helped him to the boat. Killua grumbled, annoyance filling his voice, “Why are you bringing that thing?”

“Isn’t he  _ cute _ ? I think I’ll call him… Leorio.” He smirked, laughing.

“Don’t you dare.” Killua groaned at the suggestion, knowing full well that Gon would have agreed with the name if he was conscious.

Hisoka paused, holding the cat up to his face, “See  _ little Leorio _ , you already have haters.”

“I swear to god, you better call it something else or I’ll-” Before Killua could finish his thought, they made it to the speaker, who looked at Hisoka with a bright smile.

Her voice boomed, startling Gon, who’s eyes flew open, and his body shot straight. The woman practically yelled, “We have a winner, yet again Hisoka Morow had amazed us with his deductive skills!”

Hisoka looked just as shocked as everyone else, before he stood straight and took credit, “Ah, yes, very  _ deductive _ … How did I win?”

“You fished for the biggest cat!” The woman said, pointing at the cat under his arm.

Killua’s eyes widened, his eyebrows furrowed with anger, “What? I thought you said catfish fishing!”

“Yes, exactly, cat-fishing! This man was the only one to figure it out!” The woman sung.

Killua threw up his arms in anger, which made Gon fall onto the sand. The boy squeaked as he bent down to help Gon back up, but Gon pushed him away, “I can stand myself.”

Gon slowly stood, brushing the sand off of himself. Hisoka received two prizes, a collar for his new cat, the name of his choice etched onto it. Then he also was given a strange looking harness, that sort of sat over him like a backwards backpack. Playfully Hisoka put his cat into it and began for the boat with a hum. 

Killua watched him in disbelief, pissed that the man kept managing to accidentally win the contests. He looked over at Gon, who seemed distracted. He spoke up, trying to get his friend’s attention, “Are you okay Gon?”

“I don’t know what happened again, but I think I didn’t hurt anyone.” Gon muttered, face reddened from his slight fever.

Elu was relieved to hear that, though he would never admit it. Though he did smile, and speak up to tell on Killua, “Killua told Hisoka that you would be spending the night with him.”

Gon’s face only got more red, his arms crossed over his chest, “Oh, he did, did he?”

Killua’s forehead moistened, his hands waving frantically, “I-I only told him you might want to sleep with him!”  _ Oh shit, that sounded worse _ , he realized. 

Gon huffed before he hurriedly made his way onto the boat. Elu laughed softly, Killua giving him a death glare, “Why did you tell him that?”

The boy shrugged, his eyes bright, almost carefree. That was when Killua realized that Elu had to have absorbed Gon’s emotions right before he went on his rampage through the forest. He looked like Gon but in a different body. He could feel his anger melting by that point, deflated, he made his way onto the ferry, Elu close behind.

Elu’s mind swam happily as he looked at the waves as they passed them by. His ears picked up the sounds of laughter as Gon pet the fat cat, marveling at the name given to him. Everything was a blur to the boy, his eyes lingering on everyone’s faces, their smiles only making his heart swell. He opened his mouth the join in, but nothing came. His feelings swelled and exploded, his body feeling heavy, red filling his vision, his last sight being that of Gon looking at him. 

_ I need to sleep, _ he told himself,  _ I’m so tired. _


	20. Festival Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon and Hisoka go on a date, Leorio JR. naps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again my lovely readers! This chapter was hard on me to write, as my brain has been elsewhere recently. My birthday is on the 23rd this month, and I'm struggling to think of anything else! Still share your feelings, and enjoy yourselves!
> 
> P.S. Prepare for sauce!

Hisoka had to take little Leorio out on the town, and with Gon, they both began to search for pet shops so they could get him some basic comforts while they stayed on the island. Killua and Illumi on the other hand brought Elu back to the hotel, the boy exhausted from their mostly fun day. They tucked him into Gon’s bed, with his permission, then sat on the couch of the room.

Hisoka’s smile was genuine as he searched through the cat section, the toys amusing to the man as he bounced them around in front of the cat’s face. Like Killua had feared, Gon had loved the idea of naming the kitty after Leorio. Gon excitedly picked out some food for the kitty, and returned to the man who was packing the basket he held with various toys for the sleeping cat. Gon spoke up, his excitement very obvious, “I think he’ll like this, it is chicken flavored!”

“ _ Perfect _ .” Hisoka moaned, glad that Gon was getting into the spirit of things.

When he had heard that Illumi had to shock him, he had thought that Gon would have either been passed out for the rest of the day, or angry. No, he was always a surprise. He made Hisoka’s aching body ache worse as it longed to hug him, to feel him against it. He licked his lips, knowing he would at least have to wait until they dropped off the cat, but his excitement almost refused to slow down, his body threatened to out him.

Gon took the basket, and started for the counter, “Let’s check out, I’m starving.”

Hisoka nodded, hand going to the cat’s head as an attempt to calm himself down. When he made it over to the register, the lady behind it looked between them, obviously weirded out by the pair. An awkward smile filled her face, though it was obvious that she was faking it, “So did you guys just get a kitty?”

“Yeah! Isn’t he cute?” Gon smiled happily.

She nodded slowly before her eyes lingered on Hisoka a bit too long. She quickly scanned the items, her voice high pitched, “I bet your dad lets you get all kinds of pets, huh?”

“My wha- Hisoka isn’t-” Hisoka cut Gon off as he held out the right amount of money for the items.

“Actually he’s my _ really short boyfriend. _ Don’t be desturbed by his height, he’s  _ very _ mature despite it.” Hisoka hummed, smirk growing.

The woman turned red, her hands moving even faster to count the money and give Hisoka the items. Gon’s cheeks puffed out, displeased by the claim that Hisoka had over him. Though, he had to admit that it was not that far from the truth. He did care about the man now, the days they had spent, mixed with the things that they had done, though he wished Hisoka would at least ask to be his boyfriend rather than just deciding on his own.

Hisoka turned with the bag in hand, his other hand still petting the kitty. Gon followed him out of the store, still in a huff. Hisoka knew that Gon was mad, but he did not really care. Instead he loved the idea of picking at Gon more, the idea of embarrassing him was just too tempting. He licked his lips again, his voice heavy, “What would my  _ precious fruit _ like for dinner?”

Gon’s eyes lit up, almost forgetting that he had requested food. He thought about it, and spoke happily, “Well, I want something really yummy! Maybe, breakfast for dinner?”

“Do you want to eat in then? I can cook for us.” Hisoka offered, liking the idea himself.

Gon nodded, “Okay, yeah! That sounds like fun, maybe you can even teach me some cooking stuff.” 

“That does sound  _ fun _ .” Hisoka cooed. 

The two then walked back to the hotel. Gon said something about changing his clothes real fast, likely because of his charred ones. He opened his door, and ran in to only find himself in the middle of an awkward scene. Illumi had Killua pulled up on him, kissing him deeply. At first Gon wanted to disappear, not wanting to be caught catching them. But as he began to back pedal, Illumi’s voice rang out, “Gon, what do you need?”

Killua was as red as a tomato, sitting up to look back at his friend. Gon wished this would all go away, but he knew better, and knew he had no room to judge, “I-I just wanted to change my clothes.”

“O-oh, go ahead.” Killua mumbled, shame building up in his stomach.

Illumi could feel just how tense the air had gotten. He knew it was his fault, and normally he would not care, but in this instance he did not want Killua to shut down. He thought quickly, his voice smooth despite his usual inability to read the room, “Don’t be too concerned Gon. He will give you attention later, and he will be very genuine with it.”

Gon smiled a bit and nodded before he went to the dresser to pull out an outfit. Killua sighed and looked down at his brother, thanking him with his eyes. Illumi just stared blankly back, which Killua expected. Gon got redressed quickly as everyone was avoiding looking at him. Once fully dressed in dark red shorts with a soft looking yellow t-shirt, the boy looked back at Elu, seeing that he was still asleep. He smiled a bit, a calm washing over him as he watched the boy’s gentle breaths. He spun around, and began to walk back to the door, “I’ll be back later, have fun I guess?”

“Bye!” Killua squeaked just as the door closed behind Gon.

The boy sighed, deflated by the awkwardness that had just happened. He looked back down at Illumi, knowing that it would only get worse with these double relationships. But Killua really did not want to stop loving both of them, which made that guilt rise up again. His hand gently cupped Illumi’s cheek, his voice small over his own heartbeat, “Thank you.”

“I didn’t do anything.” Illumi muttered, closing his eyes as he was thankful for the contact.

Killua leaned back down and pressed their lips together once more, the kiss so soft and gentle. They never did anything too excitedly, but they still craved one another, and the touch of their skin. Killua’s mind fogged a bit, but he managed to keep control this time, his lips pulling up for air. He huffed a bit, before he spoke, “Later I will be undressing you again.”

“Okay.” Illumi agreed without argument, as he wanted his brother to act more dominant with him.

Illumi knew deep down that he wanted nothing more than to be treated like a toy for his brother, to be used for his every need. He longed to be the person Killua turned to for pleasure, and to talk to. He smiled a bit, his voice so soft for him, “ _ Please never be shy with me, Killu. You can do whatever you wish, whenever you wish _ .”

“Do you mean it?” Killua asked, but he already knew the answer before his brother nodded. 

That made the pain of arousal jolt into his body, his hands tightening onto Illumi’s sweater. _ He’s so hot, _ Killua’s mind spiraled,  _ god what have I become? _

 

Hisoka already had the pet bed out for his little roommate, who slept in the box next to it. The man was knelt next to it, trying to figure out what was so comfy about a box over the very plush bed he had bought. Before he could remotely come up with an answer, Gon’s soft knocks could be heard upon the door. Hisoka jumped up and opened the door with his usual vigor, the nap from earlier in the day had done him wonders. 

Gon smiled up at him, and stepped in passed him. But before he could get too far into the room, he felt muscular arms wrap around his hips, the man buried his face into the boy’s back as he excitedly proclaimed, “ _ Oh, my Gon, all my own for the evening _ !”

Gon reddened, but he did not pull away, the thoughts he had about the man just earlier in the day returned. He was human, one that would express himself, and even if it was strange, this was how Hisoka had decided to express his love. Gon found a small smile filling his face, a soft blush across his cheeks. He was somewhat glad that Hisoka was back to normal, a part of him missed his energy.

He was eventually released, so he turned and watched the man stand, “What are we making?

Hisoka’s eyebrows shot up, like he had forgotten why Gon had come over in the first place. He quickly seemed to rethink his evening in an instant, “I think we should make pancakes, they are easy and very sweet.”

Gon nodded, excited by the idea, “Okay, that sounds good!”

Hisoka hurried his way into the tiny kitchenette, opening the fridge and pulling out some of the food he had gotten from the staff of the hotel. He then pulled out a long forgotten pan that sat beneath the sink. Gon stood next to him, watching everything closely as he wanted to learn from this experience. First Hisoka showed him how to make the batter, being generous with the vanella that he poured into the mix. He chuckled as he stirred, “I like my pancakes to be sweet, with and without syrup.” 

Hisoka eventually finished stirring and instead began to fill the pan with the batter. He hummed a tune Gon recognized, but could not place. Then he stood at the stove and cooked, that melody filling the room around them. Gon’s brain felt foggy, maybe from boredom, but he stayed attentive. Hisoka’s eyes glanced over at him, his smile wavering a bit, then he looked back down at his food, “Are you alright,  _ Gon _ ?”

“Yeah, why?” Gon looked up at the man, surprised. 

Hisoka flipped over the large pancake, his eyes staying on the food, “Your eyes say otherwise.”

Gon considered his words for a moment before he leaned back on the island counter, his mind searching for a problem. Then he found it, his heart was aching. His hand went over the spot, his eyes becoming sore as he did, “I guess I’m just not feeling the best.” He admitted.

Hisoka nodded, understanding, “Well,  _ let’s fix that, hm _ ?”

Gon smiled a bit, trying to look strong, but he knew that he was simply emotionally drained. He sat down at the table now, unable to focus on cooking. Hisoka brought over the food right as it was done, a soft kiss placed on his lover’s head before he placed the food before him. He spoke softly, his face filled with a refreshing smile, “Eat up, then we will go.”

“Go where?” Gon asked, picking up his fork.

“Eat, it is a  _ surprise _ .” The man teased. 

Gon stuck out his tongue, but did not wait any longer, and dug into his meal. Hisoka sat down and ate much slower than the boy, enjoying his meal. When Gon finished, he sat staring at the man, bouncing in his chair as he waited for him to finish. Right as Hisoka laid down his fork, Gon jumped up and took their plates into the kitchenette and placed them within the sink.

 Hisoka could tell that his little lover was excited. He tried hard to not appear so himself, as he did not want to overstimulate the boy. He took in a deep long breath, then began to exit the room. Gon followed behind closely, managing to stay a few steps behind as the man brought him outside and back into the evening sun. 

Hisoka felt a tug on his hand, his eyes glanced down at the boy who had taken his hand into his own. He could not help but smile softly at the cute sight, finding the simple gesture to be overly adorable. He had to look forward before it affected him too much, as he knew that if he got carried away too soon, then they wouldn’t have as much fun later on. _ Oh, the fun we’ll have, _ Hisoka told himself. 

Gon’s eyes shined once he began to realize where they were going, his grip tightened, “Are we going to ride some rides Hisoka?”

“ _ Maybe _ .” Hisoka chuckled at the boy’s enthusiasm. 

Hisoka knew that the rides would be boring for him, but he wished to appease Gon for the time being. Maybe even show him that he wasn’t as bad as he seemed. Like a wolf, leading prey into a false sense of security, the man intended on having Gon be excited to be with him. If he could get him to feel that simple emotion, then surely he could get him to do so much more. 

Finally, they made it to the ticket counter, where they both got their IDs scanned to allow entrance. Gon hurried ahead of the man, to pick out the first ride. Of course he spent no time in picking the tallest roller coaster in the park, his finger pointing at it in the air, “Can we ride that one?”

“Certainly.” Hisoka nodded, sliding his arm around Gon’s shoulder, “It looks like fun.”

Gon nodded in agreement, then walked in pace with the man into the luckily short line. Once they were allowed into a car, Hisoka sat back, ready for a boring ride. Though the sideways glance at Gon made him feel better about the situation, glad to bring so much joy to the boy. How he loved his smile.

He himself frowned a bit, _ love _ , what a word. He had assumed long ago that love would not be able to take hold of him, but now as the car began to move up the first hill and Gon’s face filled with anticipation, his heart swelled with that warm feeling. He almost did not notice the movements of the coaster, his eyes glued to the boy all throughout the ride. How his face changed, his heartbeat got faster with the hills of the ride, his mouth pulled into a wide smile. Hisoka’s mind span as the ride finally came to a stop, and as they went down the ramp to find another ride, he couldn’t help but stare.

The hold Gon had on him, how dangerous it could be. He licked his lips absently,  _ I love danger as much as I love him _ . He got on another ride now, Gon bouncing in his seat. His hair was already so messy from the previous ride, he looked funny to the man. Hisoka chuckled a bit, and leaned into Gon as the ride span in circles. The boy laughed loudly and happily, the soft blush on his cheeks drove the man crazy. How he wanted to make his face twist in another way. 

The ride ended, and again they found another. Then another, and the sun began to set, the lights that Gon loved so much began to shine around them. Hisoka led Gon to a cotton candy stand, and ordered him a rainbow treat. While the boy ate it, they sat out of sight, behind a stand on a small patch of grass. 

Gon’s eyes momentarily looked at the man, who was still staring. He wondered why he was looking at him like that, unable to figure out the man. He spoke up, his head tilting, “Do you want some?”

“No, I’m thinking about a  _ different treat _ .” The man purred. 

Gon only reddened to his words, finishing his candy. Right as he put the cone he had down, Hisoka scooted closer, cupping the boy’s cheek in his hand, “May I have my treat now?”

“Y-your what-?” Before Gon could ask, Hisoka thrusted their lips together.

The boy squeaked into the sudden kiss, but soon melted into it, sharing the lingering sugar in his mouth. They kissed for awhile, their bodies slowly being pressed together. Gon’s body stiffened even more when Hisoka’s hand went and rubbed up and down on his hip. He knew what was happening, and he knew it was a bad time. He tried to voice his concerns, but Hisoka kept him silent against his lips, his fingers working fast to undo his shorts and tug up his shirt. 

The moment they had to break apart, so that Hisoka could tuck the boy’s shirt behind his head, Gon spoke quickly, “Are you sure we won’t get caught?”

“I don’t really care.” Hisoka moaned, “ _ Let them watch. _ ”

Before Gon could complain more he was pushed back onto the grass, his legs up onto the man’s lap. He pulled off his shorts and underwear, then marveled at his prize. He licked his lips silently, loving every moment of this. He found the idea of being caught all that more appealing, and wondered how Gon would try to keep that from happening. The boy was always so loud during sex, and he felt it would be near impossible for him to remain silent. 

He licked his hand, making Gon give him a pleading look. He really didn’t care, they were going to do this regardless of what the boy said. He began to touch the boy’s cock, which made the boy’s hands shoot up and cover his mouth in a weak attempt at silencing himself. Hisoka tightened his grip and began to stroke up and down the boy’s shaft, his little hips almost followed the movements needily. 

The cute little whimpers that escaped the boy made the clown go wild, his own erection growing in his pants as his eyes ate at the sight before him. How much he loved watching the boy’s eyes grow pink in hue, the sweat on his skin glistening thanks to the lights around them. The man leaned down and began to plant soft kisses up and down the boy’s belly, his words heavy, “ _ My good little Gon. _ ” He moaned against the hot flesh, “ _ Do you like that? _ ”

Reluctantly Gon lifted his hands from his mouth, his voice a small mew, “Please, Hisoka…”

“Please, what?” Hisoka looked up with stern eyes, his hand ceasing movement.

Gon’s body trembled, his hips trying to thrust into the hand to make it move again, “Please don’t stop…” He whined.

Hisoka looked pleased as he reached up suddenly and with one hand he forced Gon to turn over, and pulled his ass up, his hand pressing the boy’s face into the grass, bungee gum being used to tie his hands behind his back. The man admired the sight of the boy, kissing one of his butt cheeks before he stood on his knees and slapped the malleable flesh with his free hand. A startled noise escaped Gon, his eyes struggling to look back at the man.

Seeing Gon like this was everything Hisoka ever wanted with a few added bonuses. He knew he could only make it better from here, his tongue gently rimming around the boy’s entrance. Gon shivered, his cock hardening yet again despite how he felt. He tried to get away, but he was firmly held in place by the man’s nen and hand. He cried softly once a finger entered him, his body trembling under the weight of it, “H-Hisoka! C-can’t we go back to the hotel for this?”

Hisoka laughed a bit, his finger and tongue continuing their game, stretching the boy out and causing small noises to continue to escape him. How he loved to hear him beg and plea for freedom, but he would never give it to him. He was his toy after all. 

Gon’s voice was breathy now, his last plea being one that Hisoka had not expected, “H-Hisoka...please...I-I’m ready…”

A large smirk filled his face and he straightened himself again. He began to prod the boy with his cock, his voice velvety in the air, “Is  _ this _ what you want?”

Gon whimpered, his eyes closing, “Please.”

With that last work, Hisoka thrusted his entire length into the boy, a squeak leaving his swollen pink lips. Hisoka took no time to move, the tightness was too much for him to ignore, the way Gon’s ass clung to him made him know that the boy was made for him. He licked his lips, his hands going to either side of Gon’s hips, his grip forcing the boy back onto his cock. 

Gon’s noises were music to his ears, he only got louder the rougher Hisoka thrusted into him. Their hips slapped together roughly, the man intending on showing the boy what sex would be like from that point on. He pulled out all of the way, then thrusted entirely back in, which made the boy almost scream in pleasure. Hisoka knew that a little bit more stimulation would lead him to finish, but he wanted to punish him a bit, especially for being with Killua the other day. So quickly he pulled out again, and Gon braced himself for another thrust that never happened. Instead Hisoka forced the boy to turn and sit on his knees, his cock standing proudly in the boy’s face. He spoke sternly, as a way to show authority over the boy, “ _ Open your mouth _ .”

Gon did as told, his eyes looking up at Hisoka with need. The candy in his stomach, mixed with the heat of the day and his current excitement made nausea build up, and he knew it would only get worse as Hisoka rubbed his cock against the boy’s lips. He opened up further, and voluntarily began to stick the head in, as his hands were still bound behind his back. He wished he would have been allowed to cum, his need painful by that point. But he obeyed Hisoka, submitting to his orders as he told him to take his dick into his mouth. Soon his nose was once again tickled by the man’s pubic hair, his eyes still glued to the man as he watched his reactions. 

Hisoka looked overly pleased, his hands combing through the boy's hair. Quickly, the man buckled his hips, just to see what Gon would do. The boy gagged and closed his eyes tight, tears threatening the edges of them. Hisoka smirked, “ _ This look suits you Gon _ .”

Then he gripped the boy’s hair and began to have a steady pace into his mouth. Gon let his body go limp, knowing better than to fight this too much. He remembered the bruises on his thighs, as they ached now from the frictions of sex. Soon his throat would also ache, as it was used by the man for his pleasure. He could feel his cock twitch, the boy knew it would be over soon, so he looked up again to have a strong finish. 

Hisoka noticed the boy’s determined look, and how he seemed to refuse to gag anymore. He purred, knowing fully that he was still a little defiant, and honestly, he would have it no other way. He thrusted harder, which made the boy’s eyes water even more.  _ But that look _ , Hisoka’s heart raced,  _ he keeps giving me that look _ . The man could not hold back anymore, and with a few thrusts he finished, filling the boy’s throat with his seed and forcing him to swallow it all.

Gon coughed, and closed his eyes again, the warmth sliding down his throat and as the man pulled out his cock, he felt saliva trailing down either side of his chin. The boy looked at the man expectantly, his erection painful between his legs. The man smirked and released his power, beginning to dress himself, “Let’s go ride something before the park closes.”

Gon frowned deeply, looking rather upset. He slowly began to pull his shirt back down, feeling betrayed a bit. Hisoka could tell that he had upset Gon, and knew that he would have to finish his little lover before he got too distraught. As he stood to pull up his shorts, the man knelt again, winking up at the boy, “I  _ almost _ forgot.”

Gon opened his mouth to protest, but then quickly a moan left him, Hisoka having shoved his cock into his warm mouth. Gon doubled over the man’s head, mewing as he hugged onto his hair. The man loved his noises, and quickly began to move so that he could finish him off and continue their little date. 

Gon’s body built back up, the pain returning tenfold as his body begged for release. His little hips buckled occasionally, showing his need to finish, then when it happened Hisoka took in everything willingly, a soft hum leaving him as he gave the boy’s spent cock a little lick as he pulled away. Gon shivered and pulled up his shorts, face pure red. He hated how badly he had needed that. He hated being so dependent on him. 

Hisoka spoke up, straightening his clothes and hair, “Let’s go win you some toys. You’ve been such a good boy.”

Slowly a smile slipped onto the boy’s face, his mind warming up yet again,  _ maybe he isn’t so bad _ .


	21. Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone feels uneasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers, I am back since my birthday has passed and now I can be back in my normal thinking space! I hope you guys didn't hate waiting on me too much, and here is a short chapter to excite you for the future! Please continue to share your love, and welcome to my new readers! I'll be updating soon!

Morning sun slipped through the curtains in gentle rays, which washed over his body, warming it as he stirred awake. Illumi’s eyes slowly opened, and immediately they were met with Killua’s sleeping form. A sensation of peace filled the man, temptation making his fingers grasp at the blankets below him, then relax again as he watched the boy breathe. Slowly he sat up, this was despite his overwhelming desire to spend eternity looking at his little brother, and he made his way over to check on the other child, making sure he was still breathing. Elu had not moved at all, but he still breathed softly, looking better, rested. Despite not really caring for this child, he was grateful he seemed to be doing well as it would take the stress off of his beloved brother. 

Illumi then made his way into the kitchen, grabbing some coffee and making some from the complementary beans the hotel had set out for them. As the dark liquid filled the container, Illumi’s mind drifted away, to the future yet again. He imagined Killua, but much older, tall as himself at that point. He would be the head of the household, making decisions he never thought he would. Maybe he would let his hair grow out, like their father, or maybe he would keep it short and cute. Illumi imagined that he would become strong looking, not slim like himself, and he would have a powerful gaze that would make normal men trimble. But he would never be stern with Illumi, no, he would always be loving towards the man. He smiled to himself, a soft pink hue feathering his cheeks, a strand of hair being tucked behind his ear. He imagined that Killua would be the one tucking his hair back, maybe even putting it up for him. That was his favorite part.

The coffee maker beeped, which brought the man out from his daydream. He sighed softly and poured a few cups of coffee, sweetening one immensely, the other only given a small amount of milk. He then went towards the door and out into the hallway, he walked down until he was met with a familiar face. Hisoka stood in the hall, dressed like his old self, clown makeup adorning his face. Illumi knew he had gotten no sleep, it was obvious, but he did not particularly care, “I brought you coffee, you need it.”

“Oh?” Hisoka took the sweetened cup, smile on his face, “ _ Thank you beautiful _ .”

Illumi rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his own coffee, annoyance clear, “What did you wish to talk about?”

“Well,” Hisoka looked back at the door to his room briefly, as if deciding if he should say anything at all. Slowly his gaze returned to the black haired man, “I’m beginning to think we should really cut this vacation short.”

“I’ve been saying this for days now, what has changed your mind?” Illumi hummed, his eyes becoming stern.

Hisoka again seemed nervous, which was very unlike him. He bit his lip, his eyes drifting onto the floor as a distraction, “I’ve noticed someone watching us, our least favorite stalker. I would have cut his throat open, but Gon was with me, and I did not wish to complicate his healing. I’m sure you understand, even if you don’t care.”

“He does seem to be getting more bold.” Illumi admitted, “Perhaps he wants his child back?”

“I don’t think he cares about the boy.” Hisoka began to look a bit bored by the suggestion, “No, I think he is trying to come between me and my  _ Gon _ .”

“Then do something, this is none of my concern.” Illumi grumbled, crossing his arms as he had finished his coffee.

Hisoka took a long sip of his own before he pulled the cup from his lips, a smirk rose upon his porcelain face, “That’s where you’re wrong,  _ Illu _ .”

 

Killua stirred from his place on the bed, his hand reached over for the warmth of the other occupant, but he was gone. He shifted with a groan, his eyes barely able to force themselves open. He looked around, and found himself alone, no Illumi and no Elu. He could smell coffee, so he figured that his brother had gotten up before him. The boy swung his legs over the bed and went into the kitchen to look for him. When he realized that the man was not in the room, he went to the door and peeked out into the hallway. He could barely make out the man down the hall, talking to Hisoka. He figured he should not interrupt, so instead he snuck back inside and went into the bathroom.

The boy figured that he would freshen up before the festival today. So he climbed into the shower, and began to clean off. His mind softened and he imagined Gon again, and how he had left things with him on the previous day. He felt bad about it, about how angry the boy was. He made up his mind to try and apologize to him, and to make it up to him. He decided that maybe he would take him out. _ On a date _ , the boy questioned himself,  _ maybe, that does sound nice _ . 

Then suddenly there was yelling, which brought Killua back to reality. His eyes shot open and he turned off the water, his brain yelling, _ what the Hell is going on _ ?

 

Gon shifted underneath a mound of stuffed animals, all of which threatened to tumble to the ground as he moved. He sat up slowly, a familiar ache in his body reminding him of the night prior. He was not upset, rather unaffected by the sex that they had, but he couldn’t help but smile and gently consider each one of his new toys. He knew he was a bit old for things like these, but something about them made his brain buzz with happiness. He got himself out of bed, and pulled on his clothes before he began for the kitchen, expecting the clown to be preparing their breakfast. When he realized he was not there, he grew confused and began to walk about the small room, “Hisoka?”

He peeked into the bathroom, which was empty, then began towards the balcony. He smiled once he saw a silhouette upon it, and quickly he slid open the door to greet the man, “Good morning-”

“Good morning, Gon…” His voice was Hisoka’s, his face was Hisoka’s, but the way he stood, the way he said his name.

“Who are you?” Gon shrieked, stepping back in surprise.

A hand grabbed his shirt and pulled him close, and behind him two smaller hands wrestled his wrists together. The boy yelled in surprise, and did everything he could to escape. Just as his emotions began to rise, and fear began to rule him, a gentle voice that he knew so well, spoke, a soft hand pressed against his back, “Sleep.”

Then the word went dark, and the boy felt nothing but numbness. He felt no fear, nothing, it was all gone.  _ What did I do _ , he wondered,  _ what did I do wrong _ ?

 


	22. Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon has been hidden, but where?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers, I am back to give a very hard to write chapter that took me way too long to word properly, but here we are! I am proud of myself for finally getting my words together her, for some reason my brain just couldn't do it for about a month. Either way, enjoy! A special thanks to SaltNTang for the wonderful comment that made me push to finally finish this chapter! Without you I feel it would have taken another month, ha-ha! Enjoy!

Hisoka paced, his fingernails in his mouth, the man on edge as they awaited Killua to return to the hotel room. When the boy entered, the man looked at him expectantly, though when he saw he was empty handed, the man’s eyes narrowed. Killua had just searched frantically for his best friend, taking much more time than the two men, who were brainstorming where the boy could have been taken.  _ But in the middle of the day, during a busy festival _ ? That was unthinkable. He knew it had to be that father and son duo, and he knew they had taken Elu too. Otherwise, he could think of no other leads, as Elu had never mentioned a hiding place or a house on the island.

Hisoka sighed, his eyes angry and sad, “I knew we should have left this morning. When I find him, I’ll have to tie him up and never let him out of my sight again…”

Killua furrowed his eyebrows at the man, Illumi on the other hand, seemed sympathetic, “You couldn’t have known.”

“I did know, I tried to tell you.” Hisoka grumbled angrily, which only flared Killua’s emotions. 

“You didn’t know! You know nothing about Gon, and nothing about the man who took him!” Killua growled.

Hisoka’s eyes became empty, his face becoming dark, “If you weren’t who you are, I would  _ kill  _ you for that.”

That set Illumi off, his arms wrapped protectively around his little brother, “No, you wouldn’t. We need to calm down and think, how can we fix this?”

Killua’s anger melted, instead his eyes became alight with an idea. He had no guarantees, but his hand still dug into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Illumi looked down at his brother, his grip loosening, “What are you doing?”

“Don’t be a dumbass.” Killua said as he went through his contacts and selected one, “I’m calling for backup.”

Hisoka crossed his arms, “We can find him on our own, we don’t need help.”

Killua ignored the clown, putting the phone to his ear, “Hey? It’s Killua, you need to come to Kyojin island, asap.”

“What? That’s quite the trip kiddo. What’s up?” A familiar voice asked through the phone.

“It’s Gon, he’s been kidnapped. Get Kurapika if you can.” Killua made sure his voice was serious, so that his friend would understand the importance of the situation.

Leorio looked at the clock, he had been so busy lately. But this sounded bad, and he had to be there for his friends. He swallowed hard, his voice reassuring, “We will come as soon as we can. See ya soon, buddy.” Then he hung up.

Killua put his phone away, his nerves calmed a bit. If they come, and if they help find Gon, then nothing could hurt them. Together they were an unstoppable team.

Hisoka, though, was unconvinced, his feet moving back to the door, his voice bitter, “Well, this was  _ fun _ , but I must go find  _ my toy _ . I would hate for him to miss dinner tonight, wouldn’t you agree?”

Then he left, and Killua looked up at his brother for guidance. He knew that Illumi did not care for Gon or the situation, but he also knew that Gon gave him a handle on Hisoka’s behavior. He figured that it would only be a matter of time before Hisoka would began to rampage as he searched for his fruit. Killua knew he would have to find Gon fast to keep Hisoka’s bloodlust in check. Illumi spoke words that Killua had seen coming, “We should go with him. Maybe ask around?”

Killua nodded, and both boys began to follow in the clown’s footsteps. Killua’s nerves were still frantic, but somehow he felt calmer in that moment.  _ Gon will be alright _ , he told himself.

 

Gon felt like he had been stuck in a numbed state for hours, maybe even days, he really had no way of telling. He knew that his body had been moved, but he could not see and he really felt nothing. He wondered if this was what death was like, though he had no ability to fear the idea of it. When his hearing began to return, it did so little by little, a persistent dripping being his only music in the silence of the room. Then he could hear a voice, one in another room maybe, it sounded like it was possibly on a television. He hazily tried to open his eyes, but all he could see was a blinding white, which made his skin tingle. Then he realized that he had to have goosebumps upon his skin, as his flesh was pressed against a cold surface. He tried to move, but he simply could not, he was too heavy.  _ Where am I _ , he wondered. 

When the white began to fade from his vision, and his eyes were able to focus more clearly, he had discovered many things about his current whereabouts. He was in a bathroom, his legs and arms bound by rope, his arms tied to a faucet overhead, as he was in a bathtub. His clothes were gone, other than his boxers, and his legs were bruised, which made him think that perhaps he had been kicking when he had been taken. He tried again to move, but he couldn’t so he simply resigned to taking in everything around him. It was dark in the room, but his eyes adjusted easily to it. He noted how broken everything seemed, so obviously they weren’t in a hotel, maybe a private home or an abandoned place, he could not figure it out just by looking around. He took in a breath, which filled him with the smell of soil, so he concluded this was a basement somewhere.

He sighed, and tried to angle his head a bit, he was able to look over at a toilet next to him. It wasn’t of any help, so he relaxed his neck again and tried to calm himself. He could not feel any of his nen trying to force itself to protect him, so he figured that whatever held him so still was likely also keeping his nen quiet. He wondered if maybe Elu had done such a thing, which made the boy feel betrayed for a moment. Then he realized that Elu likely had little to do with any of this, as he would not hurt Gon without being forced to do so. Gon could only hope that the boy’s family would treat him well, and not hurt him. He promised himself that he would protect the boy afterall, and he intended on doing what he could to keep him out of harm’s way.

A creak made Gon sit up, his eyes scanning the darkness for the source of the noise. Then his eyes caught onto the door, which slowly swung open, eyes peeking around the wooden frame, “G-Gon?”

“Elu?” Gon instantly relaxed, “Are you okay? Where am I?”

The boy carefully came into the room, he was holding something in his arms, hidden from sight, “I should be asking if you are.” He squeaked, “I’m sorry about what happened, I brought you food.”

The boy sat on the toilet next to Gon, holding out a sandwich he had hastily made. Gon tried to move to grab it, but his arms were still bound in place, and much too heavy to move. Elu held the food to his face, so Gon ate carefully. As he did, Elu began to explain, “I am not entirely sure where we are. We are still on the island.” 

Gon ate as much as his stomach would allow him, feeling a bit sick at the moment just by the smell of the bread. He knew he would need something in his stomach to keep himself strong for any escape attempt, though he would be unprepared for Elu’s idea, despite his desperation. Elu spoke so quietly, “My father is out, Elias is in the other room, napping.”

“Do you know what we can do to get out?” Gon asked.

“Well, your body should be fine in a few hours, I won’t be using my powers to stop you. However, I will have to use them to help you.” He muttered in reply.

“What do you mean? What do you have to do?” Gon asked weakly, his eyes straining as he looked at the boy.

“I have to stop anyone from stopping you, and I will have to...heal you.” Elu’s eyes now shifted away quickly, quilt now filling his features as he spoke uneasy words.

“Heal me?” Gon asked, concerned.

“My father... he did not want you to escape, despite my presence. I tried to stop him, I did…” Tears filled the boy’s eyes and they closed tightly, the pressure of telling Gon what had happened was great.

“What did he do?” Gon felt like he was asking too many questions, but he had to know what had happened while he was blacked out, incase it would hinder his escape.

“He…” Elu squeaked, “he told Elias to crush your legs…”

“W-wait, what?” Gon’s eyes widened and he looked back down to his legs, which seemed useless as they sat tied up. 

Now his eyes could make out bruises that lined his flesh, his skin drenched in purple. He knew internally he was in trouble, and he knew that Elu had to be absorbing his pain, or else he would be in pure agony at that moment. He silently thanked the boy, yet, felt horrible for the torment he had shared with him. A small part of Gon had begun to blame himself for everything Elu had been going through. It was hard to say if his father would have done so many horrible things without Gon’s presence. Though, the boy couldn’t be certain it was entirely his fault. In fact, a part of him knew that the man would have become enraptured with another boy if Gon had not existed. 

Now Gon had realized that the room was quiet, and Elu was hiding his shame under his bangs. He decided to break the silence, and to try and figure out the plan, “We need to come up with a plan, so we can escape.”

“You won’t like my idea…” Elu muttered between sobs.

Gon flashed a worried expression towards the other boy, but he continued to persist, “Tell me.” 

“Well, I think it is your best shot.” Elu stammered, “My father will be home before nightfall, once he is here he will likely try to do something with you, though I am unsure. Once he goes in to hurt you, I will have my brother hurt me, so that I can heal your legs. After that, I will pacify my father so that you can leave.”

“What about you?” Gon squeaked, not liking this plan at all.

Elu shrugged, smiling a little, “I will be fine. I always am.”

“You shouldn’t live like that anymore.” Gon muttered, his eyes straining to look serious, “You are so much better than them, you have a wonderful personality, and you should be allowed to be your own person. Without all of that pain, and without your father giving you orders. It isn’t fair!”

Elu quickly put his hand over the boy’s mouth, eyes wide in fear, “Quiet down please…”

Gon shook his head, breaking the boy’s hand from his face, “No I will not! I do not like this plan! You deserve so much better! Elu you-”

Just as he was finishing his tirade, the door swung open quickly a very annoyed teen peering in at the two with an angry expression. His eyes were fire, melting Gon’s words like wax, his own voice lava against Elu’s calm ocean, “Shut the hell up! Elu get out of here,  **now** !”

Elu stood slowly, his knees buckling beneath him as he passed by his brother. It seemed Elu had temptation fill his eyes, something Gon had never seen pass through the boy’s mind. He would wonder what he had been tempted to do, and wonder if he would ever do it. 

Elias turned back to the bound teen, his rough atmosphere never melting entirely, “How does it feel? Finally being trapped in father’s arms?”

Gon knew the boy was trying to get a rise out of him, but he would not comply. Instead he sat quietly, closing his eyes. Elias was not so calm, and began to yell loudly, “Hey, pay attention to me! You worthless pawn!” He kept yelling until his voice became a growl, and soon the door slammed behind him.

Gon stayed calm despite the noise, smiling to himself to thoughts of Hisoka’s cat, and his embrace. He would be in his arms again, he would not let him be here for too long. No, he would come and save him.  _ Hisoka _ , he mind hummed,  _ I am waiting for you _ .


	23. The Fork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calling for help, will anyone come to aid those in danger?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I finally had a day off today, so I watched some HunterXHunter, and got to writing. I will try to get the next chapter out soon, thank you for being so patient, school and work is killing me haha. Enjoy!

Leorio had not expected to hear from either of the boys for awhile, as he had known that they were on a trip to have fun and reconnect. He looked between his bags, making sure he had everything he needed. His wife was hesitant to let him go, but after some convincing he had gained permission. Now, in sudden circumstances, he opened his front door, bags in hand as he crept down the stairs of his home and into a waiting taxi. A familiar voice spoke to him, one he had not heard in person since his wedding, “Hey, Leorio, long time no see.”  
“Heya pal, it feels like it has been forever.” The taller man laughed shortly as he sunk down into his seat next to his old friend.   
“You’re not far off.” Kurapika let out his own short laugh, appreciation filling his gaze as he examined his friend.   
It had not really been too long, but between the four of them, no one was really ready to talk to one another for a few years. Now that Gon and Killua had been in contact with one another, it was almost time that Leorio and Kurapika do the same. Although strange feelings did bloom in both men, neither knowing what their interactions would bring as they both remembered their last meeting, and what it had meant to them. It didn’t matter now, they had to go help the boys. We can’t let what happened get in the way, Kurapika concluded.   
Now both men sat chatting, catching up as their taxi pulled towards the airship that would bring them closer to Kyojin island. 

Illumi had not considered the idea of calling for help, his vision soft with mixed feelings. He knew that he should trust his brother to make the proper decisions, however, he knew that now it would be harder to steal Killua away once Gon was recovered. His lips pursed in thought, something he usually only did in privacy. Killua had seemed to immediately notice, his gaze shifting up to his brother’s face, “What are you doing with your face?”  
“Nothing.” Illumi hummed, his own eyes shifting away.  
By this point both men caught up to Hisoka, who seemed closer to a wild dog than a human, his eyes rabid and filled with deadly intent. His voice was almost frantic, his eyes darting about, “Do you think there are any abandoned buildings? That seems like a likely location, don’t you think Illu?”  
Illumi grew a stern expression, a word of warning escaping him as he managed to keep pace with his rabid friend, “I think we should wait, and come up with a plan. We can’t just go around breaking into every building that looks empty. Use your head clown.”  
Even Killua thought he sounded harsh, although he agreed with his brother. Hisoka on the other hand, gained a deadly glare. He stood tall, ominous air around him, voice soaked with bloodlust, “I will tear this island apart to find my fruit. No one will stop me. I will have him, and I will take him home where he will never be touched by this world again. Do you understand me?”  
Illumi’s eyebrows furrowed even further, his hand tucking a bit of stray hairs behind his ear in an attempt to clear his vision, although it did little to help him. In any other circumstances he would abandon Hisoka to his own devices, but now he couldn’t. He hated trying to reason with the most unreasonable man in existence. It reminded him of a time when they were younger and he had to convince Hisoka that trying to fight with his father might not be a good idea. He remembered the favor he had to do, as it was the only way to make the clown promise that he would not provoke his family past the occasional annoyance. He knew offering such things would not calm Hisoka down, though it did give him another solution, “If you calm down now, and allow us time to think of something, then I will do anything you ask Hisoka.”  
“Anything?” Hisoka’s eyes finally trained themselves onto the man, a look of surprise flooding his features, “Even that one thing I asked of you?”  
Killua grew concerned for his brother, noting that Hisoka’s sudden change was uncommon for a man out for blood. He had never seen someone calm down to a deal so quickly, which clued him in on just how big this deal was. Illumi, despite the protests in Killua’s eyes, agreed, crossing his arms over his chest, “Do we have a deal?”  
“Oh, yes.” Hisoka moaned, acting like his normal self once again.  
Illumi nodded and began to walk away, hands now firmly on his hips as he thought, “We should go fetch something to eat while we think. We won’t be any help to Gon if we are weak and starving.”  
Killua caught up to his brother, putting his arms behind his head as he dared to look up at the man. He had that pursed lipped expression again, which made Killua feel both worried and excited. He knew that if his brother was serious, then they would find Gon in no time. Hisoka, on the other hand, seemed distracted with perverted thoughts, cooing Gon’s name as he hotly bit his thumbnail. Killua hated seeing the clown so enthused, but he knew he would have to play along with him to gain his help, as well as keep him from murdering innocent people.   
Hisoka became more eager it seemed, his fingers smoothly running throughout his hair as he spoke, “Do you perhaps remember Greed Island, Killua?” the magician cooed hotly.  
“Of course, why?” Killua’s eyes narrowed, prepared for a perverted comment, or something completely stupid to leave the man’s mouth.  
“Do you remember the dodgeball game?” Hisoka persisted.  
“Is there a point to this?” Killua growled, his expression only becoming more narrow in frustration.   
“I felt such a mixture of pride and lust when I got to watch Gon play. I keep thinking back to that time.” The man hummed, his eyes slipping closed as he imagined it, “He looked so determined to win, so willing to put everything on the line, for a game.” Hisoka paused for a moment thoughtfully, then he continued with a simple, yet, genuine, “We must retrieve him Killua, I cannot live my life without moments like that.”  
Those words brought everything forward, all of the emotion Killua had been suppressing up until that moment. Gon’s smile, his inability to give up, the way he walked next to Killua, it all came back with a flood of tears. The boy stopped walking, his gaze downcast, the world around him was gone. He couldn’t believe it had taken this, Gon being taken and Hisoka pointing out the boy’s determination, for Killua to realize just how deeply he loved the other teen. He barely felt the comfort Illumi was trying to give, Hisoka’s gaze all knowing and in complete agreeance. Killua knew now that Hisoka was in pain, just as he was. Gon always had the ability to capture the hearts of those around him, even if they had no heart to give.   
“We have to find him.” Killua muttered, his voice filled with emotion he usually kept locked away.  
Illumi gently cleaned his brother’s face, his words as caring as he could make them, “We will Killu, I promise.”

Gon had sat alone for what felt like hours. He knew he had time to grow hungry again, yet, no one had come to check on him or to even yell at him. The door of the room had remained closed, persumidly locked. He had scanned the room more times than he cared to admit, but with his broken and bruised legs he would never be quick enough to leave.   
Without Elu, pain had steadily began to rise in his burning flesh. Occasionally Gon had even passed out thanks to the pain, but he knew it could have been much worse if he had felt nothing at all. His legs still had feeling, so he knew he would not be paralyzed.  
Gon’s thoughts had gotten cut off by a wave of nausea, so he took in a deep breath and refused to let it go. When the moment finally passed, he tried to relax the best he could considering the circumstances. He readjusted and glared at his toes, then he tried to move them. A bit of a twitch in his pinkie toe was his goal, but he managed to get a little more as three of his toes on the right foot managed to painfully bend. He grunted, but felt satisfied.   
Just as he felt better, the door finally moved. He excitedly looked over, expecting Elu, but instead a figure that was all too familiar to him walked in. Killua, no not Killua, stood before him. The stance was all wrong, the way he looked at him, it wasn’t his best friend. The fake spoke up, voice almost convincing, but not quite there, “Gon! I finally found you!”  
“What do you want?” Gon was in no mood for games.  
The fake walked closer, a strange expression crossing his pale face, “Whatever do you mean? I’m here to save you.”  
“Shut up!” Gon yelled, trying to lean away from the body double, “Don’t touch me!”  
“Woah, woah, calm down…” The fake muttered, before a small smile formed onto his, no not his, Killua’s face, “Would you prefer an older man? I see how you look at him, ya know?”  
Gon went pale, his eyes growing narrow, “You know nothing about me!”  
Suddenly the fake began to change, grow taller, hair growing long and black. It wasn’t Killua anymore, no, it was Illumi. He stood over the teen, eyes deep and dark, more convincing than his Killua act. Gon knew better, but he still melted beneath the gaze, closing his eyes tight to escape it.  
The imposter laughed, toying with the teen, “I see that you always stare at me Gon, do you perhaps like older men? Do you crave me?” Then the voice shifted, Hisoka now spoke, “Or do you perhaps want me? I can be anyone for you Gon...”  
Familiar hands sat on his face, lips he had kissed many times pressed against his own. It was all wrong, but the comfort was almost mind numbing. He almost leaned into it, almost embraced the kiss, but then he quickly pulled away and short daggers with his eyes. The Hisoka before him just let out a short laugh, a hungry look in his eyes. Gon shrunk in place even more, trapped with the fake, having to allow him to do as he pleased.   
“Please, just let me go.” Gon managed to beg.  
“But why would I do that?” The fake asked, “When we still can have so much fun together.”  
Gon again closed his eyes tight, his mind screaming, Killua, Hisoka, Elu, someone please, help.


	24. The Fake Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leorio and Kurapika have come to help, Gon is becoming more confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad to still be able to post! I hate making you guys wait, I've just been horribly busy, college and work, I'm sure you can understand! Either way, here is a somewhat rushed chapter, enjoy!

Only a few days had passed, yet, it had felt like an eternity. Gon was still missing, Hisoka had begun going out at night to look for clues, as well as purchase gifts for the boy for when he returns. By this time, Hisoka had a bed covered in various toys and clothing items, all of which Killua knew Gon would love. A quiet had spread between the members of the search, and it was finally time to broaden their team and increase their odds. Killua checked his backpack once more, making sure he had everything, then he began out the door as he slid it back on. Hisoka barely looked at him, but Illumi did manage to break the silence they had built, “Come back soon, or else I will come after you.”

“I will be fine.” Killua muttered before he stepped out, closing the door behind him. 

He would now make his way towards the airport, a bit of excitement stirring in his stomach. Normally this excitement would overflow in him, but now worry clouded his thoughts. He had walked into the main lobby, tired eyes scanning the people who were too busy to notice him. Then finally, he found who he was looking for. A weary smile spread onto his face, a hand shooting up in greeting, “Hey! Leorio, Kurapika! Over here!”

Both men turned, large smiles on either face. Killua ran up, wrapping his arms around Kurapika, who returned a hearty hug. Leorio pet Killua’s hair, a small laugh leaving him, “Man, look how you have grown! You’re taller than Kurapika now!”

“Probably wasn’t hard.” The blonde laughed, letting go of the teen and looking up at him. 

Killua rubbed the back of his head shyly, almost forgetting his worries for a moment as he also realized just how tall he had gotten. Normally he would poke fun at this, like he had with Gon, but now was not the time, “Let’s get you guys to the hotel, we need to get back to searching as fast as possible.”

“Oh, yeah, I’ve been meaning to ask, who has been helping you?” Kurapika asked. 

Killua looked surprised, as he had not made it too obvious that he had any help, but quickly he told the truth to keep anything from becoming a problem later on, “My brother, and sadly Hisoka.” 

Leorio’s eyes went wide, his stance becoming rigid, “H-Hisoka? Why does it have to be him of all people?”

“That is literally what Gon said when we realized they were here.” Killua smiled a bit, although he had to lay down another truth, which would only make things worse, “But, uh, now they might be, uh…” His last words became a bit of a whisper, “having relations with one another, just a bit.”

“What?” Both men practically yelled in unison, their faces red in both anger and embarrassment. They both began to yell about how inappropriate that was, and how it couldn’t be true, but Killua sadly had to try and confirm it, as it would be the only way Hisoka could bring it up later without it being a shock then.

Leorio roughly messed with his own hair, trying to force a better conclusion out of himself, “What if he ran away to get away from that madman?”

“Sorry, dude, don’t think he would do that.” Killua sighed, slightly annoyed by the suggestion, “He would have left me a clue if that were true. Besides, if he wanted to leave, he would have brought me with him. Now shut up, and think, how can we find him?”

Just as Killua finished his sentence, an idea appeared in Leorio’s eyes, his hands relaxing back to his sides, as he slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He brought it up to his face, words filled with disbelief, “Did… Did he have his phone when he was taken?”

“What?” Killua’s eyes widened, realizing what Leorio was getting at, “Wait, I think he might have, do you think?”

Kurapika nodded, a look of determination filling his features, “Even if the GPS can’t lead us directly to him, it might give us an idea, at least if he still has charge.”

“After we find him, I’m gonna give him a word about dating strange clown men.” Leorio muttered as he flipped through his apps. Then a large smile filled his face, “Bingo!”

 

Gon had begun to blur the lines between reality, and the reality that the fake man had set for him. Everyday he would visit him now, no one else. He would always be behind the mask of his friends, and he would become more convincing each time. One time Gon had even caught himself calling the fake Hisoka, but he stopped himself. Of course, the fake had a look of delight at being called by the name that matched his face, he knew he was winning, but Gon was stubborn.

The teen had wondered what had happened to the nen he had begun to regain, he assumed that maybe Elu had closed it off to him again, but he could never be certain. He tried many times to restart his power, but it would fail and cause him to gain another wave of nausea. He even tried to move his battered limbs everyday, which did help him regain some motion in his feet. He knew with time he would only get better, but he had no idea how long he had to regain strength. It became frustrating to the boy.

He looked up at the fake man, who sat on the edge of the tub, shuffling cards as Hisoka normally would. Gon missed him so deeply, longing for the embrace of him, or Killua. His lip trembled as he spoke, “What are you doing?”

“Just enjoying your company,  _ Gon _ .” The man hummed, sounding so much like the magician. 

Gon’s eyes welled up with tears, finally exhaustion and confusion starting to take a toll on him. He reached his body up, smiling a little despite the fear he felt, “May I have a hug, please? I just...please…” He broke down, crying harder as he held out his small body.

The fake man seemed surprised at first before looking pleased. He slowly reached down and wrapped his familiar arms around the fragile boy. Gon buried his face into the man’s shirt, it smelled off, it wasn’t Hisoka’s scent, but at that moment he couldn’t care, he needed the warmth, the comfort. The fake man spoke softly, in a tone that sounded so convincing to the broken boy, “If I untie you, will you be good?”

“I promise, please, I just miss you too much.” Gon whimpered into the man’s shirt.

For the first time in days, Gon’s hands were allowed to rest, and they fell limp on the man’s shoulders as he was lifted from the tub and carried into the next room over. Gon tried to tiredly scan the room, trying his best to still gain his freedom, although it felt lesser now, he needed this attention, and he was almost scared that he might make it end if he makes the man suspicious of his motives. He knew he was not hugging Hisoka, and the bed he was laid in was one he would normally run from, but for now he craved every move the man made, and knew it would make his stance in this twisted situation better.

The fake man spoke, his voice a bit off from how it had been before, “Who do you crave,  _ Gon _ ?”

“C-Can I see Killua?” Gon whimpered, unable to move from where he laid. 

The form of the man shifted and soon he looked like Gon’s friend, climbing onto the bed next to Gon and pulling him close to him. The fake man knew he had him around his finger now, his voice a whisper as he spoke to the smaller boy, “I’m sorry you don’t feel well, Gon.”

“Killua…” Gon muttered as he buried his face into the fake man’s neck, his mind becoming numb to the situation.

The man began to slowly rub the boy’s side, admiring how smooth and plump his skin was. He had never imagined he would be this close to taking everything from the teen, though he knew he would have to wait before he could move onto more devious acts. He had to completely brainwash the boy into thinking he was the people he was pretending to be. He worked on his voices of the people, trying for inflections that matched the people he was impersonating. Never in his life had he used his powers in such ways, but he was happy to do so now. He wanted nothing more than Gon’s complete attention. He would come home with him, and he would stay in his home and be his sweet little toy until the end of his days. He laughed a bit to the thought of Gon playing with his children, how it would be almost like the times when his children were young and he had a wife. He then frowned, his wife,  _ where was she, how dare she still live in my mind. _

Gon whimpered, hand weakly placed on the man’s, “You’re hurting me…”

The man released the boy and quickly began to get up, “So, what would you like to eat today, Gon?”

Gon looked up at the man, eyes large with confusion. The frail line between real life and the fantasy before him still shook, but shame still filled him as he knew he was falling for it, “I-I don’t care.”

“Pizza it is then, stay here, I’ll have Elu come down and sit with you, would you like that?” The fake man asked.

Gon nodded eager to see someone who wasn’t pretending to be his friends. Once the man left, Gon tried to sit up, barely managing to set himself against the headboard of the bed as he glanced around. He was still in a basement, but now he could freely see the stairs to freedom. He swallowed hard and searched the room more, he could see a tv, a couch, a mini kitchenette, and the door to the bathroom he had been locked in. He could tell that it was always an intention to bring him into here, but only when he was ready to comply. He knew he would continue to comply so he would keep getting these freedoms, as they might make escaping easier for both him and Elu.

Said boy began to descend down the stairs, brother behind him. Elu gave a shaky smile, and a small wave before he sat on the bed with Gon and looked his legs up and down in the light. He seemed rather pleased with the small movement Gon allowed his toes to make, a silent communication between the two. Elias grimaced at the sight, crossing his arms firmly, “I can’t believe you can still move your toes, looks disgusting.”

“Shut up.” Elu muttered with a smile still plastered on his face as he gently brushed Gon’s hair with his fingers. 

Elias looked like he was tempted to blow up again, but instead he huffed and turned the tv on and began to flip through the channels. Gon was glad that Elu hadn't started a fight, his frail state not prepared for such a thing to happen. Elu leaned in closer now, still brushing Gon’s hair with his fingers, “I’m about ready to start our plan, you need to eat plenty and make sure you are rested. Do you understand?”

Gon nodded, scared Elias might say something if he spoke up. However, said boy spoke up himself, “I already know what is happening.”

Shock filled Gon’s mind, not expecting Elias to be anywhere near onboard, so he had to ask, “You’re okay with this?”

“Yes, Elu explained how important this was. I will not stop you from leaving, but don’t be stupid or I will shatter your ribs.” The boy rolled his eyes, sounding as angry as usual.

“What changed your mind?” Gon asked.

“Seeing my dad turning himself into your friends.” Elias finally looked directly at Gon, “He has barely been himself lately, I hate it. Do I need to explain anymore, or are you actually smart enough to get it?”

Gon’s lips pulled into a straight expression, sobered from the boy’s words, “I see, I get it.”

Elias nodded a bit, then returned his attention to the tv. The noise from it made Gon feel worse, he was not used to the chattering since he had been in silence for a few days. He tolerated it though, as he did not want to anger the boy. Elu finally stopped brushing his hair out and now laid next to him, a cooling sensation coming from the boy’s body that relaxed Gon’s broken limbs. Gon let out a sigh, almost immediately falling asleep from the pain relief, though Elu’s words sobered him even more, “I hate leaving you in such pain.”

“But now you are in that same pain.” Gon muttered.

“Yes, but I have felt worse. It isn’t bad on my scale, but I still hate leaving you like this.” Elu told the boy truthfully.

Gon considered his words before he finally asked, “Did you take away my nen again?”

“Yes, I simply shut off your access to it for the time being.” Elu confirmed.

“Why?” Gon looked down towards the other boy.

“So it wouldn’t activate while you were in pain. I don’t think something so strange would be fine loose in the city, do you?” Elu sounded serious.

“I-I guess you’re right.” Gon nodded before he returned his attention to the tv.

He finally felt safe at that moment, glad that both brothers were on his side, although he did not know if he could trust Elias entirely. He agreed that his nen ability was probably not the best idea to have around in the city, though Elu had confirmed for him that he was indeed in a city, and likely still on the island. But then a small question still lingered on his lips, one that burned his mind more than any other, “Are Hisoka and Killua looking for me?”

“Yes.” Elias nodded, “We have made it a bit easier in the past few days. We would prefer they save you, so we wouldn’t have to betray our father.”

Gon understood that, he would not be able to betray anyone, especially not his aunt. He knew that both boys were simply doing what they thought were right for their father, but he still couldn’t put himself into their shoes. Well, not unless one of his family members, or friends, were horribly evil, then he might try and betray them at that point. However, he then realized that Hisoka was indeed one of his friends, therefore he had all the reason to betray him, though he was uncertain if that counted. The more he thought about it, the more his brain smoked from overuse. Elu seemed to notice his internal struggle, a reassuring pet was placed on his shoulder, “Are you alright?”

Gon jumped a little, but nodded with a small thoughtful smile, “Y-yeah, I’m fine!”

Elu knew that wasn’t true, but he decided to drop the subject. He instead shrugged and began to get up off of the bed, “I’ll be back, I am going to check on father.”

Elias did not respond, but Gon gave him a nod and smile. Just as the boy left, Elias turned to Gon and spoke up, his voice stern, “Try not to let father know what we are planning, if you do, I will kill you.”

Gon swallowed hard, but he nodded quickly to show he understood. He would not want to let their plan slip, especially since it might ruin his chances at seeing his friends again. He would keep his mouth shut, and he would do whatever he could to survive. Even as a familiar voice, Hisoka’s voice rang in his mind, he would not slip the truth, “Pizza is on it’s way,  _ Gon _ .”

He would smile, he would pretend to fall into his trap, and he would be free before he knew it.


	25. Breathless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is formed, time for a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another quick chapter for you guys! I hope you guys like it!

Kurapika couldn’t help but leave lingering glances, his sights on his old companion. He could see the age on his face, it had not been that long, but Leorio never aged at the most normal rate. He definitely looked like a man by that point, even the way he carried himself was refined. A doctor, that was what he was, and that is exactly how he appeared. He still had his jovial way of talking, but he was not the same man Kurapika had left long ago. Something about the sight of him stung the man, his heart heavy in his chest every time he managed to look too long. 

Leorio on the other hand had forgiven Kurapika for the past, and had just felt pure joy in seeing his old friend. Whereas he had seen Gon and Killua a little more recently, he had not assumed he would lay eyes on Kurapika again. His own heart still fluttered looking at his blonde hair, and big eyes, but he knew better now. He was determined to not mess their friendship up anymore, so he was prepared to act as though nothing had occurred. He had to.

Killua had noticed the friction in the air between his two friends, but he quickly decided to let them work it out without his intervention. He had too much going on to babysit people who were years older than him. Though he did note that he had to do that very thing when he was around Hisoka, since he was in a murderous mood as of late. He sighed, and looked up at the hotel, he was ready for Leorio to say something stupid, or for tensions to rise. He hoped the GPS information would be enough to appease Hisoka, but he had no way of telling.  _ Damn _ , his mind scanned the various ways this could go wrong, there were so many ways. 

When the door to the room had been opened, Hisoka shot up from his seat, eyes wide in both amusement and anticipation. His usual smile, which he had not shown for days, now sat on his face as his gaze fell directly on Leorio, “Ah, have you grown taller?”

Leorio’s face immediately turned a bright shade of red, hands now shoved into his pockets as he glared at the clown, “No, I have not grown taller!”

Killua gave Leorio a warning glance before he walked further into the room. Leorio Jr. at that moment decided to make himself known, as he walked proudly between Killua’s legs for attention. Leorio himself looked at the cat in surprise, before he asked, “Why do you have a cat?”

Hisoka laughed, his fake smile growing, “Ah, you see, that is Gon and I’s first child, his name is Leorio Jr. After his favorite uncle.” The man motioned towards the doctor.

Killua spat his tongue out at Hisoka before saying, “I told you to change the damn cat’s name.”

Leorio grimaced, the idea of Hisoka and Gon having children already being an idea that was horribly unpleasant, but it was also named after him. He was scared to ask who had named him. Kurapika, who was unphased by the name, knelt down to give the cat the affection it had been searching for. Right as soon as he began to pet it, the cat sank down onto his feet. Kurapika laughed a little, glad to have a distraction.

Killua sat on the bed, looking around for his brother, “Where did Illumi go?”

“ _ Oh _ , he was going to fetch us a meal. He said something about it being proper or something.” Hisoka replied simply, seeming bored by the idea.

Killua nodded, then looked out the window, holding up the phone to again take a glance at the map. He knew that the place where they had Gon had to be towards the theme park, but a bit further into the island. He searched his mind for any memory of the locations around that area, but he couldn’t think of anything. At a loss, he laid back and looked up at Hisoka, who was chatting with his friends now. He wondered how such different people could possibly coexist. Then he remembered that they weren’t that different, they all loved Gon after all. Something like that couldn’t be a trait owned by people who would simply not get along. Though, Killua had doubts on the type of love Hisoka had for his friend. The jealousy ate at him once more. He would have to give Gon to him, for his safety, but he was not ready for such a thing yet. No, not yet.

 

It was now nightfall, Gon could smell the newly dewy grass outside. The basement was now quiet, he had been alone for a few hours after dinner. Although he liked being away from the fake man, he still preferred company over none at all. He knew it was all part of the man’s plan, to make Gon rely on him for companionship, but Gon knew better despite his moment of weakness just before. He bit his lip, hating himself for being like that in front of the man. He hoped that it would never have to happen again. The door upstairs now began to open, returning his attention to the present situation. 

The fake man, formed to be Hisoka, walked down the stairs, towel around his hips, and nothing more. Gon immediately tensed up to the sight of him, as he had not expected to see so much flesh being bared at that moment. The man spoke in Hisoka’s sticky sweet tone, which made Gon’s skin crawl in a way he missed, “ _ Oh, Gon, It’s bath time _ .”

Gon bit his lip harder, shaking his head quickly, “I-I don’t want a bath. I’m perfectly clean!”

The fake man laughed shortly before he picked up the boy. The idea of going back to the bathroom made Gon begin to cry in frustration, however, the tears soon stopped as they began to go upstairs. An opportunity, Gon’s hopes rose. His eyes scanned everything while he was carried throughout the upper floor, which was not the top floor Gon had realized. It was indeed night, windows pitchblack on the outside, while the inside barely had any light at all. Gon could also tell it was raining, the smell and the persistent sound of water made his heart only lift more. It would be the perfect escape, he only hoped the boys would keep their end of the deal. 

The fake man looked down, seeming so pleased with his catch. Words seemed to bounce in his mind, something Hisoka would never let happen, then finally they found their escape, “How improper, being in a bath, naked together before we marry.”

Gon knew that Hisoka would joke about such things, but the man sounded out of character in this instance, it wasn’t quite the joke to him. Gon swallowed thickly before asking, “Then why don’t you let me take a bath by myself? I already told you I wasn’t dirty.”

The man only chuckled before he opened a door to a more brightly lit room. The room was steamy, the bathwater covered in bubbles. Gon’s heart jolted, his body trying to get him to try and run. He knew he would not get far with his legs, so he resigned himself to the man, who seemed impatient, yet careful, when he began to slowly strip Gon of his tanktop and shorts. Gon had been taught by Hisoka not to cover himself, as it would be considered weak and cute, so he boldly looked up to the man with furrowed eyebrows. This is something Hisoka would find attractive, but the fake man was thrown off by it. He took a moment before he lowered the boy into the bath and undressed the rest of himself. 

The water stung the boy’s bruised skin, consciousness almost faded thanks to the jolt of pain, but he managed to remain awake and kept his glare on the man. Said man sunk into the water as well, behind of Gon so that he would not be stared at any longer. 

Gon stayed rigid, as if he relaxed at all he felt he would pass out. The man quietly began to wash his hair, making small talk that Gon did his best not to listen to. The intimacy of the situation only had Gon even more on his toes, as he felt like the man had a plan for him. He flinched every time the fake man touched him, and leaned forward as he did. As the advances stopped, Gon allowed himself a small breather. The man however, did not allow him to rest for too long, his voice deep and commanding, “Gon, I want you to relax.”

“No, you’re not my boss.” Gon grumbled.

The man then suddenly pulled Gon’s hair roughly, a startled squeak left the boy as he was forced under the water. A struggle ensued, one Gon was not strong enough to win. When he was allowed back up he had to breathe every breath as if they were his last, tears lining his eyes as he gasped for air, “W-what did you do that for?”

“ _ How else would I get your attention _ ?” The man purred, seeming to take pleasures in watching Gon struggle. 

At that moment, as the man pulled Gon closer to him, Gon knew just how much pleasure he took in hurting him, the man’s cock pressed against his back. Gon got flashbacks to his first time with Hisoka, who seemed to love his pain, yet still did things in a way that would not actually hurt Gon. He knew this man would have no restraint. He was not Hisoka.

The man chuckled deeply, his voice shifting, not familiar at all, “Do you like that? I wanted to share it with you.”

Gon shivered and tried to scoot away, but the man’s grip held him against the man’s morphing form. He was himself, Gon could tell because of his heavier looking arms and legs. He whimpered, closing his eyes tightly, “Please, don’t do this!”

“I can do whatever I want! You are mine!” The man hissed as he pulled Gon up and bent him over the side of the tub, his cock now placed on top of his ass.

Gon tried to get away, not wanting this at all. He almost managed to crawl out of the tub the rest of the way, but then his hips were held firmly in place. The man rubbed himself against the desperate teen, his smile never fading, “I don’t see how this is any different from what that clown has done to you. At least I actually love you.”

“No! You’re wrong!” Gon cried.

“Wrong? Are you sure?” The man purred, “I’ve seen how he treats you, making you fuck him in public like that. I know you don’t want anything to do with him. I can tell you didn’t want him at all.”

“You’re wrong!” Gon insisted, “I love Hisoka, I love how he treats me! He taught me so much, and now you’re hurting him and me!”

The man growled, grabbing the boy’s hips harder. That was when Gon realized, his legs were pain free, the pain in his hips much worse. He furrowed his brow and quickly made his move, his voice dropping to a tone that would make Hisoka proud, “ _ Fine, if you want to prove to me that you are better, then take me to bed _ .”

The man’s grip loosened, his face filled with pride as he stood over the boy and bent to pick him up out of the water. Just as he bent, Gon jumped into action, turning quickly and kicking him in the stomach. The man coughed painfully, doubling over as the teen grabbed a towel and hurried to the slightly ajar door. Outside Elias stood, brother on his back. Gon gave them a quick nod before he ran past them and towards one of the windows he had seen just moments before. 

A yell of anger and pain, the man ran after him, footsteps heavy, he was gaining on the boy, and as he reached the window he knew he would not have much time. Despite himself, Gon went for the quickest answer as he shoved a fist through the glass, shattering the window before him. He went to jump out, but was grabbed before he was freed entirely, the man dragging him back into the house and slamming him down upon the wooden floor. He climbed on top of him, hands firmly pressed against his throat as he yelled, “How dare you try and run! Who do you think you are?”

Gon gasped and gagged, the pressure on his neck making his vision go blurry. He felt everything going cold, the man’s yelling keeping him awake for a bit longer. Just as he began to resign himself to his fate, and his body could no longer fight the man, the pressure was gone. A familiar voice, yelled his name.


	26. One Last Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can he let go, or will this rift only grow and will the years make them forget their friendship. Killua feels hopeless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm alive for once lol. This is a short chapter as the next one will be hella long, so be prepared! We are close to the end of our journey here after all!

Killua had never held someone so close to him before, as he pressed Gon’s face into his shirt to keep him from watching Hisoka beat the living hell out of the fake man. Leorio did his best to try and get Hisoka to calm down while Illumi simply egged him on. Kurapika kept his eye on the two boys, making sure they did not do anything to stop them from saving Gon. Hisoka finally dropped the fake man, then turned to look at Gon, who had a bruising neck, and was trying to breathe shakily. The boy had hardly enough strength to know he was surrounded by friends, and he would occasionally attempt to lash out as his loved ones began to crowd around him and make sure he was okay. Leorio began to check Gon despite his light struggling, and Killua assisted him as best as he could. Hisoka on the other hand was dragging the fake man from the room, presumidly to get him away from his beloved toy. 

Killua could not believe how bad Gon looked, he knew that if they had waited any longer to spring into action his best friend might not have been around any longer. The thought only made tears fill his eyes, and Leorio couldn’t help but tear up himself, “He’ll be alright, I promise.”

Killua nodded slowly, though he could not stop crying no matter how he tried. He knew after tonight he would have to give Gon to Hisoka, and he himself would be made to go home with Illumi. He wanted Gon to feel better, and to live happily, but could he truly be happy with Hisoka? He doubted it, although he knew that part of his friend preferred the clown’s embrace. He knew he would possibly be safer in the man’s arms. He hated it, but he had to admit that Hisoka was the only reason Gon was fine now, he was the one who barged in, and he is the reason Gon could partially use nen again. He might be good for the boy. That left a bitter taste in Killua’s mouth, his lips craving Gon’s. 

Hisoka returned, arms wrapped loosely around his own frame, he almost seemed insecure as he stood and watched Leorio finish applying bandages to Gon. His voice was uncharacteristically small, his aura different than normal, “Is he okay?”

Leorio nodded, looking up at the man, “Yes, he will be okay. I don’t know how badly he was injured, but I can tell that his legs had been broken, probably that Elias kid you told me about. However, they seem mostly healed, still broken in places but not as bad as his skin lets on.”

Hisoka nodded, though he had a feeling he was not being told the full truth. He knew that Gon had been hurt horribly, and he himself had been crushed by Elias’ attack. He still felt a sting in his ribs from such a bloodthirsty type of nen. He knew Gon wasn’t as okay as Leorio thought. He just hoped he would live.

Kurapika looked between the men, sensing the distrust in the air, “We should go. This place isn’t our business anymore.”

Illumi nodded, turning swiftly towards the door, “I am going to keep an eye on this place until we are leaving in the morning. Make sure to get Kill to the hotel, rest is very important.”

Leorio’s eyebrows furrowed, knowing that the situation was weird but only now getting closer to the truth about what had been going on. He felt like neither Gon nor Killua had any say over where they were going, and he felt he had to do something. However, one look at Hisoka’s predatory eyes almost made the man give up entirely. He did not want to get into a fight with a boy hungry clown.

Killua slowly lifted his friend, knowing that Leorio’s eyes were on him by this point. He knew there was no use in trying to tell him what had been going on, he would only get hurt. Instead, he carefully carried Gon towards the door, noting his partial emaciation. He would beg to get him a proper meal before they departed in the morning, worried about the lack of care the fake man had bothered to take of Gon. He inhaled sharply to keep his anger down, not wanting to accidentally hurt his friend anymore than he already was. He knew by the feeling of Gon’s skin that Leorio had been partially wrong, his ribs had to be broken also, the way they felt on Killua’s hands made his worries grow. 

Hisoka followed behind the teen closely, not allowing Leorio or Kurapika to stay too close to them. Any time either of them tried talking he would shoot them a glare that would immediately shut them up, then he would return his attention to the boys. 

By the time they made it back to the hotel, silence filled the air between them. Killua did not mind it, his mind too preoccupied with carrying Gon up to their room. He looked up to Hisoka, eyes large as he asked, “Can I keep him for tonight?”

Hisoka crossed his arms, eyes venomous, “I suppose you can, just for tonight. You better take good care of him, as it might influence tomorrow.”

Killua swallowed hard and nodded. He then unlocked the door to their room and carried his friend within. He was careful as he dressed Gon in a comfortable pair of pajamas, and laid him on the side of the bed closest to the window. Then he turned to Kurapika and Leorio, his voice low, “We will be okay, don’t do anything that will make them mad.”

“What have they been doing to you two?” Kurapika dared to ask.

Killua shook his head, “We haven’t really been mistreated per say. Hell, I think Gon likes Hisoka now. Just, let us handle it, okay?”

Leorio seemed very uncertain, he hated all of this, “Fine, but if you guys need anything know that I’m always near a phone. I don’t want them to hurt you anymore. You two have been through enough as it is.”

Killua let out a short laugh, as he knew he was right. He quickly turned towards the bed, tears welling up in his eyes, “Are you guys staying here tonight?”

“No, I got us a room.” Kurapika told the boy honestly, “Figured you two might need time alone.”

Killua nodded, not daring to turn and say anything as the two men left. Now he slipped off his clothes and climbed into bed next to his best friend, pulling his smaller figure close with utmost care. His love for him burned a hole in his throat, choked cries leaving him freely now as he tried to imagine a future without Gon. It was like the Ant Queen’s nest all over again. He was not good enough for Gon, and now he had to leave him for the betterment of Gon, but also the betterment of himself. That is how it had to be, and he resigned himself to it.

“Why are you crying?” Gon’s voice made Killua stiffen.

His tiny hands grasped Killua’s shirt, big green eyes peering into Killua’s with a mixture of confusion and hurt. He had to kiss him, he felt their lips come together in a cold yet welcome kiss. They melted, Killua’s mind racing, _ I can’t let him go again, can I? _


	27. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon and Killua have to say goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter before the last one, man I feel like crying guys, but here we are! I hope you guys buckled in for some hardcore sad, because dude I poured all the sad I've had for a few months into this. Enjoy though!

Gon’s arms strained to hold onto Killua, his eyes heavy under the weight of his drowsiness. He felt pain well up inside of him, but he did not dare let go. He never wanted to let go, not ever again. He found himself burying his face into his friend’s chest, voice a low whisper as he asked, “What happened?”

“I think you almost died.” Killua responded after awhile, his blood running cold to his own words.

“Yeah, I think you might be right. I felt like I did.” Gon mumbled in between sharp breaths, his time locked in that bathroom having a heavy effect on his memories. 

Killua looked down at him, his lip trembling as worry continued to freely fill his being. He hated what had happened to Gon, and he wanted to make up for everything that he had gone through. He would take him out to eat, something he would love. Maybe he would buy him another outfit, or maybe even a stuffed animal. Gon loved little things like that. Either way, he felt that he should make his last few hours with him count. Just in case they never met again. How that idea stung,  _ I don’t want Gon to go away _ , he told himself over and over again. 

Gon looked up slowly, trademark smile breaking Killua’s thoughts in half. Mesmerized, Killua asked, “What are you looking at?”

Gon leaned up, and pressed their noses together, his voice hopeful, “Can we go somewhere?”

“But…” Killua began to protest, however, he then took in his friend’s eyes and knew he would not back down. 

He sighed and nodded, climbing out of bed and carefully out of Gon’s arms. The raven haired boy sat up with a sharp hiss of pain, however, he kept going and soon was on his feet despite the pain. He grabbed Killua’s hand, and began towards the door. Killua wanted to use any excuse to make him lay back down, but he would not refuse Gon his one last request, no matter what it was.

They were outside, under the stars. The air smelled dewey, and the sun would come up while they walked. It felt aimless, yet, Gon had seemed to have a plan. They walked through knee high grass, and often Killua had to help Gon stand. He would lean against the taller boy in hopes of helping him reach their destination. Then finally, as they reached a cliffside, facing the ocean, Gon stopped and smiled wide, “We made it!”

Killua felt a pang in his heart, confusion making his face redden. He looked around, his voice low, “Why did we come here?”

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Gon asked, his eyes shining so brightly in the new sunlight.

Killua couldn’t help but stare. His heart raced, and his stomach twisted, “You sure are.” His eyes widened and he quickly went to cover his mouth with his hands.

Gon let out a soft giggle before he hugged onto his friend, his voice just high enough to hear, “I brought you here to promise something to you. You cannot say no, okay?”

“I...I guess.” Killua nodded, embarrassment filling his features.

The smaller boy let go, and he proudly puffed up his chest, ready to offer his promise, one he had made before so many times, “I promise to always love you, Killua. No matter how far away we are, or how hurt I am, I will always love you. I may go with Hisoka today, but you will never leave my mind. You are my best friend, and I hope one day we can meet again, when we are older. I promise to wait for you.”

Tears found their way to Killua’s eyes, their blue becoming foggy in the emotion. He felt his heart swell in a way it had never done before. He found his arms wrapping around his friend, no his best friend. Their lips clashed in one last kiss, their minds almost forgetting the quickly approaching end. How they wished this moment would never end. How they loved one another. But as their kiss drew to its end, so did their trip, and both boy’s stared into each other’s eyes, longing filling them. They made their way back to the hotel. 

 

Hisoka held his head, his eyes tired despite the good fortune he had recently had. He would take Gon home, his little fruit. How confusing these feelings were, how much he longed to have the boy all to himself. He closed his weary eyes, absently picking at the breakfast that Illumi had laid out before him. His voice was low, thought filled, “What if I’m not made for this domestic life I am setting out for?”

Illumi took notice, his eyes widening just a bit, “I guess that’s too bad. You have to follow through with your word.”

Hisoka nodded, a small smile forming on his face, “I guess I should stop moping, I am excited to have my  _ Gon  _ all to myself.”

Illumi shrugged, his own breakfast untouched, “I am...excited to have Killu home with me. I can still show him so much. I hope he learns to love it.”

Hisoka opened his eyes again, peering around the dining area. He had caught a small feeling of Gon’s aura. His smile only grew when the boy partially stumbled in. He was now wearing a more classic form of clothing, green shorts and jacket. Hisoka could barely contain himself when he saw the style. He was practically foaming at the mouth, “ _ My little apple _ , come eat some breakfast!” 

Gon made his way over, Killua following close behind him. The boy sunk into the seat next to Hisoka, and Killua got into one across from them and next to his brother. Hisoka slid his plate to Gon, smirking, “Here, I’m not hungry but you obviously are.”

Gon shook his head, “No thanks, Killua fed me already.”

Hisoka’s expression dropped for a moment, then he quickly took his plate back and started picking at it again. He was acting like a stubborn child who had just had to share a toy. Gon took note of this, and leaned on him, “Sorry, he wanted to have a goodbye meal, ya know, before we go start our lives together.”

That made a blush fill Hisoka’s face, his skin closer to the color of his hair than the porcelain it normally was. Killua hated watching this, but he knew it was Gon’s way of getting the man to calm down. In that way Gon was almost made to keep the clown in cheek. 

“Heya kiddos!” Leorio’s familiar voice rang through the dining hall. 

Gon sat up, not even remembering that Leorio or Kurapika was present on the island. He quickly waved his hand at them, excited to see them, “Hey! What are you guys doing here?”

Kurapika wore his surprise on his face, his voice mimicking the emotion, “What, you don’t remember us saving you?”

Hisoka shot him a glare before he looked at Gon, “They helped us locate you. I wouldn’t say they saved you or anything.”

Illumi could hear the jealousy in Hisoka’s voice. He knew he would easily be able to poke this in his face anytime he asked him for anything, so he stored it in his mind for later use. Killua, on the other hand, spat out his tongue at the clown, bitter about his complete lack of composure in this situation. Hell, he was still considered a child, and yet he didn’t act so childish. He looked at Gon, who was smiling at him, and quickly shoved his tongue back into his mouth. He swallowed thickly and looked away.

Leorio was a bit less childish, so he made a face at Hisoka before he went and grabbed himself a full plate of food. Kurapika, like Hisoka and Illumi, elected not to eat. He sat down and stared at Leorio as he got his breakfast. Gon could see a flicker of emotion cross his expression, one Gon had known plenty from the past month. He smiled even wider, hoping that one day Kurapika would be upfront with those feelings, as Gon had just learned to be. 

Killua did not understand why Gon was so happy. Sure he felt better since he had promised him so much, but that didn’t change the fact that after today they may never see one another ever again. How his heart burned to the thought. However, he tried to remain calm, and look on the bright side. Gon would love him always, he had promised that after all. 

Soon everyone, except Leorio and Kurapika, gave up on breakfast, and everyone went outside. The day was warm, and Gon appreciated the sunlight like he never had before. He loved being free, although a part of him worried about Elu and Elias. Even though they had hurt him in so many ways, they were simply a product of their father’s twisted desires. Elu would never want to hurt anyone, and Elias had a good heart despite how he acted. They may have just met on this island, but he felt like he knew them for a long time. He sighed, looking up at Hisoka, wondering if he should put his thoughts into words. He, however, knew that Hisoka would likely want to forget them, and forget about what had happened. To be honest, Gon couldn’t wait to be off of the island because of the fake man’s presence. 

He grabbed onto Hisoka’s hand, speaking carefully, “What time are we leaving.”

“In about an hour.” Hisoka purred, loving the feeling of Gon’s soft hands, “Are you excited,  _ my little apple _ ?”

Gon shrugged, face reddening a bit, “I-I guess I am.”

Hisoka took his words in stride, feeling like he had won. He began to lead Gon towards the airstrip, so that they could start the process of departing as soon as possible. Killua and Illumi walked nearby, although their eyes remained forward, and did not dare look at the odd couple next to them. Their luggage would meet them there, the hotel having a service for such things, so after they separated their belongings, the boys gave each other one last long look before they turned away and followed their perspective partners into their airships. It was time to go. It was time to say goodbye, yet they never really did. Goodbyes were hard, so with the promise in mind, they mentally told each other,  _ see you later _ . Then they left.


	28. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last huzzah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading this story, I am sad to have to end it now, but it is time for me to start the next Hunter X Hunter fanfiction I had been planning for months now. I hope you guys enjoyed this story, and I hope this one last huzzah makes up for the ending, since this is the true ending.

Years had passed, and the days apart felt like forever. Killua stood alone in his bedroom, looking at himself in the mirror. He was twenty two now, a proper grown man. He had grown to be about the same height as Illumi, though his body was a bit more bulky, less feminine than his brother’s. He imagined that he would be a lot taller than Gon, maybe even more muscular. He did not know how much exercise the boy would have been allowed to do under Hisoka’s care. On the other hand, he had much longer hair, matching his father’s in a way. He liked the straight hair look, though sometimes it looked pretty wild, like it did that day. He wondered what Gon looked like now, he wondered so many things. He shook his head slowly, lips curled into a sad smile, “Gon, what are you doing now?”

Then he tensed, feeling eyes on him. He turned and faced his brother, who wore a soft green sweater. It was winter, so different from the last time he had seen his best friend. Warm feelings had consumed him for his brother, although they did not continue their sexual relationship too much anymore. Now they were more content holding each other at night, and talking. Something Killua had become more accustomed to over the years. Illumi stood, eyes half closed, he was relaxed, “Are you ready, Killu?”

“Yeah, how do I look?” The man asked, face flushed pink.

Illumi smiled a little, brushing a strand of hair behind his ear as he looked his brother up and down, “You look as handsome and strong as you usually do. Let’s go, before Hisoka changes his mind.”

Killua nodded quickly and hurried over to his brother’s side. They left their home and began their journey. It was time to finally live up to his promise.

 

Gon stood awkwardly on the ship, his eyes on the horizon as he fiddled with the zipper of his jacket. Hisoka’s body stood over him, and enveloped him into a hug as he held onto the smaller man’s zipper. His voice was low, and calm, “ _ Nervous _ ?”

“Y-yeah, I can’t believe you’re letting me do this.” Gon muttered softly.

“Anything for my  _ little apple _ .” Hisoka moaned into the man’s ear, his eyes consumed with familiar lust, “Just remember that you get one year, then we are going to marry, just like we had planned.”

“I know, I’m excited.” Gon beamed, leaning back into the man.

Now they stood in silence, their words hanging in the air, and soon being pushed beneath the sea’s surface. The breeze picked up the conversation, Gon’s mind buzzing, “Do you think he will still like me?”

“How wouldn’t?” Hisoka muttered, pressing their cheeks together.

Gon giggled a bit, nuzzling his cheek into the older man’s, “You’re biased.”

“I’m right.” Hisoka retorted with a short laugh.

Gon’s heart swelled, feeling confidence fill him despite how much anxiety still existed in his body. He furrowed his eyebrows in a classic determined look, “We’re here.”

Hisoka released the boy, then held out his hand to him. Gon took it, his wedding band shining brightly in the sunlight as their hands grasped one another tightly. A familiar voice called to them, a now short and lean boy excitedly said, “We’re here! Wow, Gon I think I’m going to puke!”

“Elu, calm down.” Elias muttered, walking beside him with his arms crossed, though a smile was planted firmly on his face. 

Hisoka gave the two a warning look, “You two behave on this trip, and keep my  _ Gon _ safe. Or else you’re not invited to the wedding.”

Elias rolled his eyes, Elu on the other hand gave another quick promise before he began to run for the exit ramp that was being laid down. Elias followed suit, while Gon gave Hisoka one last quick kiss before they followed the two men. Now they were on land.

 

An hour later, Killua found himself on the docks, box pressed tightly against his chest as he looked around for his best friend. Illumi put a hand on his shoulder, his pale face filling with a soft smile, “They’re here.”

Killua’s eyes snapped around before he was quickly greeted with an overjoyed Elu and a slightly elated Elias, who both hurried up and began to talk a million miles a minute. Killua could barely get a word in before a familiar voice rang out in the distance. Killua’s eyes looked up, then widened in shock, heart frozen in place. Gon had his trademark smile, his body more sunkissed than it had been before. He was not much taller, and his legs looked very strong, like he had ran for miles a day. His hair was very much the same as it was the last time he saw him, but now he wore a bandana like his father would. He was still very much the same Gon, although as Killua’s sight traveled down he saw that Gon’s legs had scars still present on them, as well as braces helping him stand as he was. That made the man swallow thickly with regret. Gon’s voice finally reached the man through his worry, and it snapped him right out of it, “Hey, Killua what’s up?”

Killua reddened immediately, but he hurried through the two men to reach Gon, and threw his free arm around him. Their hearts beat in unison as they talked quietly, about nothing in particular, their excitement overwhelming the two men. Hisoka hummed and went to Illumi, smirk on his face, “You look like you’ve been punched in the face, are you sure you want to do this Illu?”

Illumi scoffed, hiding his displeasure a bit more, “Yes, they need this year to properly say goodbye. You also insisted on this, seeing that Gon might get stronger from the experience. So let’s see what happens, right?”

“Very right.” Hisoka laughed shortly, also feeling jealous as he turned back towards the boys. 

Killua was now offering the box he was holding to Gon, who gladly took it and opened it. Inside sat a familiar looking backpack, one that brought tears to his eyes, “You got me a new backpack?”

“I thought you could use it for our trip.” Killua muttered, feeling his face redden even more.

Gon slipped it on, it was a bit big, but it fit fine enough. He looked up at Hisoka and Illumi, smile wide, “We are going now, thank you guys for this again.”

Killua looked up at them as well, his thanks written all over his face as the two men began on their way away from the docks, followed by the brothers who had insisted on coming. This would be their new adventure, and they were going to make it last. 

_ Goodbye, have a nice trip _ , Hisoka muttered under his breath,  _ I love you _ .


End file.
